


Eraqus to Wayfinders

by YumeTakato



Series: Vulpes to Dandelions [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aqua having lowkey revenge, But kind of his also, But still making it on time, But we all know what happens in BBS, Canon Compliant, Characters having a bad time, Dead characters taking jabs at the living, Drama, Eraqus can't catch a break, Eraqus is haunted, Family, Fleet-foot Eraqus being late to the party, Flower siblings in passing, Gen, It's the Castle's fault, KHUX_DR spoilers, Only because they occasionally pop up, Spiritual, Terra's mother, The Castle has the final word, The Earth Speaks, The ghosts interact more than planned, Unfortunately one must suffer first to gain family, Urd and Eraqus argue a lot, Ventus has specific knowledge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeTakato/pseuds/YumeTakato
Summary: Eraqus was the last of his peers to be deserving the role of Master, let alone the one to gain the honor of being the Guardian of the Castle that stood in The Land of Departure. Nonetheless, the Castle has its way of making demands, and soon the lone Wielder is surrounded by children to raise into Warriors of Light.
Relationships: Aqua & Terra & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Aqua & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Vulpes to Dandelions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989508
Comments: 26
Kudos: 40





	1. The Late One, Eraqus

**Author's Note:**

> I literally had to create a lifespan timeline for Eraqus. I did my best for accuracy (lol), but I honestly have no idea if I'm correct in my calculations. X,D Basically, I think DR is "50 years ago" post KH3, so that was what I was trying to math up/down from with an arbitrary 15-19 set age for the events of DR (since the game jumps around time-wise). NGL, I really, really suck at math and I did my best, ok? I am not focusing on DR, but I am using the minimal information given to us thus-far by episode 4 to build from. Eraqus suffers, but that's what he gets.
> 
> Chapters will cover various points in (their life)time.

E-e-E-e-E-e-E-e-E  
 _A red priest broke into our classroom, Caught us children by attention_  
 _"Listen closely to the words I speak, Lord knows if we'll ever, ever again meet"_  
 _Spoke such words never spoken before, On The Way he declared the war_  
 _Miracles like you've never seen, From a man who was raised up in the sea_  
-Anberlin, **Miserabile Visu {Ex Malo Bonum}  
** E-e-E-e-E-e-E-e-E

_The sky was dark with rain, thunder, and lightning._

_Chains rattled as each island hub within their World rattled violently with the coming of the End._

_Darkness had crept in and Eaten Them-_

Eraqus awoke with a gasp, sitting up in bed as his body shook with a cold sweat. His fingers white in their grip of his blankets.

He breathed for several minutes before taking a final calming breath and releasing it with a sigh. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand as he glanced at the time.

_It's too_ early _for this…_

He stretched with an annoyed groan as he pulled himself out of bed, knowing sleep wouldn't be coming for him again as he dressed himself for the day.

Eraqus wandered the quiet halls of the Castle he had come to find himself in charge of- the final bastion of Keyblade Wielders in a Land nestled between the balance of Light and Dark, the Land of Departure.

He had wandered the Worlds, purging whatever Darkness he could find after the fall of Scala ad Caelum for 15 years after attaining his Mastery in a grievous rage, until he'd finally hit the end of his rope and collapsed.

The year he had spent working for a solitary apothecary run by a lone woman, Thea, had been more than therapeutic. He'd had no desire to leave when he had been summoned, but the previous guardian of Departure had passed with no apprentices at his side and Eraqus was the only Wielder left to take charge of the Holy Land. So, at Master Yen Sid's behest, he had left.

He thought of Thea often, but found himself without the time to even write to her.

Eraqus paused to stare out the window, a storm raging outside as he contemplated his role in the Worlds.

The phantom of a belled violet with gold trim sleeve appeared at the edge of his vision, the young girl smiling slyly with a giggle as she partially hid her smirk in its width. Her curled ash blonde hair framed her mischievous blue eyes as she silently made fun of him, ' _Even in your Mastery you're running late. Why haven't you picked an apprentice already? It's been_ eight years _since you were stationed here!_ '

He frowned despite the bored look on his face, Eraqus knew he should have expected this from the Castle, but…

No one had warned him the Castle would constantly test its Master's patience.

The phantoms of his Lost comrades came to him in various forms at any given time to either impart wisdom, comfort him, encourage his studies, or to scold him.

Clearly the Castle was as sick as he was of Its sterile emptiness.

He sighed, rubbing the back of his head with a lazy motion, eventually stretching his other hand behind his head as well. He tilted to the side, "There's still plenty of time… I'm not _that_ old."

Vor's ghost huffed and put her balled hands on her hips, ' _I'd be_ happy _to have Urd_ convince you _otherwise._ '

Eraqus choked as he dropped his hands, "Uh, no, I'll uhm… I'll start looking into it, ok?"

The girl smiled toothily at him as her ghost faded, ' _Better act soon! You're already in your_ 40's _! You're almost expired~!_ '

Eraqus paused at that.

He was already in his 40's.

He sighed heavily as he made his way to the Library, his head down as to not attract any of his Ghosts in his reflection.

He pulled out a tome, one of the many he'd studied over his tenure in the Castle as to how to properly raise young Wielders.

He had no desire to place them in danger too early, but he also was simply _not confident_ in his ability to teach, let alone _raise_ children.

He closed his blue-grey eyes and slumped in his chair, "I _suck_."

A deep laugh broke the silent dark around him as Eraqus startled in his chair, turning his gaze to the small crystal ball on his desk.

" **Good to see you in such** _ **high spirits**_ **this early morning, Master Eraqus.** "

The younger Wielder groaned as he allowed himself to slide down in his seat, " _Master Yen Sid_ … Not you _too_."

The small image of the old Wizard raised a brow, " **Now, is that any way to greet your Elder?** "

Eraqus righted himself in his chair, " _No_ sir, I just so happen to be _haunted_ this morning."

The other looked at him questioningly before nodding, " **Ah yes. The Castle** _ **does**_ **have its ways of getting what it wants from its Guardian.** " He closed his eyes as he leaned back, resting as he combed his fingers through his beard in thought, " **As you know, it is my habit to watch the Stars for possible Wielders and those with Gifts.** "

The younger nodded, "Yes, Master."

Master Yen Sid opened his eyes as he regarded the other man, " **I have seen the beginnings of one with Potential. His young Heart is strong in the Light, and I believe he may be of great interest to you... if you were to be willing to take on your First.** "

Eraqus paused, "Do you… Do you think I'm truly ready to take on such responsibility?"

Mast Yen Sid smiled at him kindly, a warmth in his gaze that caused the hairs on the back of Eraqus's neck to rise in trepidation. He couldn't understand why, yet his Heart quaked with a strange apprehension, " **Yes. It is** _ **past**_ **time. You will act** _ **today**_ **, lest you lose your chance.** "

Eraqus straightened, "What do you mean?"

The Wizard hummed to himself, " **A Star has faded, a life having come to its end that I have been watching over. The one I intend for you to take under your wing is left alone, and the situation is not favorable for his continued freedom.** "

Eraqus slowly got to his feet, his nerves kicked in, "I will go."

" **Return to your beloved apothecary, there, your son Terra awaits.** "


	2. Terra of the Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want you all to know I don't like Terra, yet he was the first of the trio to pop in my brain and awkwardly "hand" me the outline of his "story" as it were. It then forced me to think through the background of how Eraqus and his (then unnamed) mother got together (very close to the release of DR)- but I legit don't want to write everyone's deep seeded origin story to that depth, so figuring out Eraqus's first chapter was actually hard because of removing that whole section for the most part.
> 
> However, even if I don't much care for him, Terra passed this plunny onto me, so here we go.
> 
> Also, I really wanted to use Edelweiss as the "song" of this chapter, but then after looking up some stuff about it and reviewing the lyrics, decided against it. But please feel free to keep it in mind for just "where" Terra comes from.
> 
> TW: Mild and quickly resolved Child abuse/harm  
> Which is an unfortunate theme and I don't know why this keeps happening.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T  
 _One decade later, And another one must fall down  
The earth isn't humming  
_ _I watched them all fall down, Fell into the sound in front of me  
Unchanged by those around  
Directionless, An open sea  
We'll watch as time tumbles down_  
-Thrice, **The Earth isn't Humming**  
T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

For as long as he could remember, it was just him and his mother.

Sometimes mother's friends would visit, whether alone or with their husbands to assist around the house with various chores. Otherwise, it was just the two of them, and their little house on a hill alone in a flowered glade surrounded by forest.

It wasn't the safest place to live, but with the abundance of various plants and herbs needed for the teas and medicine his mother brewed with precision despite her ailing health, it was more than comfortable in his eyes.

From a young age he learned how to use a knife, carefully peeling potatoes as his mother made their meals. Eventually, he learned how to safely handle larger sharper knives to help in the kitchen, and recipes for when his mother was too weak to stand.

He hummed as he fiddled with a small saw he had recently been given, carefully examining it under his mother's watchful eye as she partially dozed in a nearby chair, "Are you really so excited to learn to cut wood tomorrow?"

Terra smiled as he turned to his mother, "Of course! We need wood for the winter, and it'll help me get stronger so I can help you more!"

His mother gave him a melancholic smile as she acquiesced, "I see… well, if you're that enthusiastic about it, I suppose I can't stop you."

Terra giggled as his mother gazed out the window, a small dusting of snow beginning to coat the grasses around their abode.

The child watched his mother, the small fear in the back of his mind that whispered that they were out of time making him somber, "...Can you tell me about father again..?"

Thea smiled, her blue eyes the same as his own resting on him again, her long brown peppered hair shifting slightly from the movement, "Of course." She settled the quilted shawl around her shoulders as she regarded him with a warm look, "Your father was a soldier who traveled far and wide, striking down evil wherever his feet took him. It was after a long and arduous battle that he found himself in my flowers, asleep from his long tour."

She sighed softly, "His blood could be traced back to Knights who helped protect the World from destruction by the Darkness. He also had incredible knowledge, and knew how to make many of the teas and brews that I do today. It was rather amazing to me that someone else could know of healing arts similarly to myself."

Terra had long since set aside his saw, and hugged his knees with a smile on his face, "What else?"

His mother hummed, a hand on her chin as she thought, "Well, you know the pendant I gave you last year for your sixth birthday?"

Terra sat up straighter, "Of course!"

She smiled, "Your father wove protective Magic into it, while wishing for health and prosperity before returning to his purpose."

Terra placed his chin on his knees as he looked to the floor, "Father thought about us a lot before he had to go away and fight again, huh..?"

He missed his mother's strained expression as she hummed, "Yes."

Terra closed his eyes, wishing he knew what his father looked like, "What was his name?"

Terra looked up to his mother as she returned his gaze blankly for a moment, as if realizing she'd never revealed that information, "Master Eraqus."

Terra gasped as he swung his legs out and jumped out of his seat, coming up to his mother, "He was a _Master_?!"

His mother jolted at his enthusiasm, "Well, yes."

Terra leaned onto the armrest of her seat, "What was he a Master of?!"

It was at that question that Terra saw his mother's expression completely fall into sadness, "That… I can't say." She turned her gaze away from him, hiding her face in her hair as she ended their conversation with a silent gasp, her hand moving to her mouth as she silently wept.

Terra took a step back in surprise, his enthusiasm as cold and dead as the dirt outside.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

The morning was cold and grey, snow high on the ground as Terra brushed his (too) still mother's hair carefully from her ashen face.

She was gone.

Tears gathered in his eyes as he bit his lip to keep from crying out.

The collector was due to come, and there were only a few coins to hand over.

It wouldn't be enough.

He sucked in a breath as he held back his sobs he desperately wanted to release as he turned to begin quickly packing his sack.

His mother had known her time would come soon due to her sickness, and had gone over what it was he should take with him should he need to run or pack quickly.

It was something he had hoped would never be needed, but the thorough drilling his mother had paced him through as a just in case led him with precision to the things of greatest import. The pendant his father left, a few pieces of jewelry that were heirlooms of particular importance. Notebooks of teas and other brews handed down through generations and a small notebook of meticulously written recipes that were both common and not.

He set the pack on the table as he grabbed his boots and coat, throwing them on as he threw what coin he could onto the table, remembering his small cutting knife his mother had gifted him. He ran to its storage place, grabbing the hilt as he carefully tucked it into a special fold in his boot. Terra then snatched his pack off the table, securing it on his shoulders as he threw the door open in a flourish as he ran straight into the body of a well dressed and warmly coated man.

He bounced back onto the floor, landing hard as he looked up into the greyed over monocle of the collector.

The man peered down at him impassively, a deep set frown on his well-groomed features, "Well, if it isn't the little mouse _Terra_."

The boy grit his teeth as he tried to hold back a scream of grievous terror, "Mister Weltz…"

The older man bent forward towards the boy as the younger scurried to his knees, "Where might your mother be, hm..? Sick in bed this cold morning..?"

Terra stood stiffly, "I was going to go get some medicine from the Doctor today."

Mr. Weltz sighed, "Well boy, I'm afraid I'll have to collect your taxes first. You two were already behind the previous month, and it really can't wait."

Terra opened his mouth as the man let himself in, looking around the cold home as he made his way to his mother's (death)bed. He was frozen in terror one moment, until the next he sprung into action, running out of the house towards the surrounding woods. A shout rang out from Mr. Weltz's partner.

He screamed at the sound of the man's horse behind him and with a crack of a whip he found himself face-first in the deep snow as pain burned his shoulders. He cried as a heavy thump landed near his hand as he was lifted by his forearm in a painfully firm grip, "Now hol' on a secon' 'ere kid. Can' 'ave ya runnin' off withou' yer dues."

The man's breath reeked of old ale and tobacco as Terra tried to wrestle himself out of the gangly man's grip. Mr. Weltz came out of the lone cabin with a deep bored sigh, tossing the few coins the boy had thrown onto the table in rhythm, "I was being _nice_ with extending the deadline, and now she's off and _died_ on me. So much for being _kind_ to a widowed _harlot_."

Terra spun his head in rage towards the man, tears burning his face, "My mother wasn't a harlot!"

Mr. Weltz came up beside the two, snatching the boy by his wrist and twisting it as he pulled him close, the man's partner stepped back, "And yet, _here stands her bastard son_."

Terra bared his teeth and screamed, twisting and pulling in an attempt to escape the man's ironclad grip. The man rolled his eyes as he yanked the boy, "Now none of _that_. If you don't have the money, I'll just have to make use of your body to finish the debt."

Terra gasped in horror as his screams cut off, the thought of working the coal mines or the factories making him cold, "No! _Please_ Mister Weltz! I don't want to!"

The collector looked down at the boy dispassionately, "Well unfortunately, the world doesn't revolve around _your_ wants, brat." He started to pull the boy towards his cart as Terra tried to dig his feet in the snow covered earth.

"No, _**No**_! Please!"

His pleas were ignored as the man's partner brought over rope to tie the boy up to prevent his escape. Terra gasped as the man deftly used his large knife to cut off the pack on his shoulders, "Migh' as well see if there's anythin' worth sellin' in 'ere, righ' boss?"

Mr. Weltz hummed as he took the rope and turned to tie the boy when a flash of silver glinted and struck his gangly partner, throwing him into the air and away several feet as the boy's pack landed on the snow. He paused at the sight just as a grey gloved hand snatched him by the wrist. The gleaming silvery white of the gold trimmed armor attached to his offender shining in the greyed morning sun, " **Release the boy.** _ **Now.**_ "

The voice was sharp as steel in its command, a metallic undertone as it broke no room for argument. The collector growled as he turned to look at his offender, only to tense as he looked up into the masked mantle of a well armoured knight. His breath caught at its strange brilliance before he recovered, " _Who are_ _ **you**_ to keep me from what is _owed_!?"

The grip tightened as the collector yelped, releasing the child's hand as a sack of coins was roughly shoved into his chest. The breath left his lungs from the force of it as he dropped into the snow on his backside. Coughing he looked between the knight and the money.

" _That_ should _more than_ suffice for what may be owed by the widow. I shall be taking this boy into my care." The knight picked up the damaged strap of the boy's sack as he turned to Terra, "Let us leave, young one."

Mr. Weltz coughed with a wheeze as he scrambled to his feet, "Now you listen _here_ -!"

The unseeing helmet turned as the knight's leg flew up, solidly kicking the collector in the balls and dropping him like a stone, " **We were done speaking**."

Terra stood frozen, his mouth gaping at the sight of it all before finally resting fully on the knight. As the armoured man turned to him with his strange key-sword in hand, he suddenly remembered the pendant his mother gave to him as he recognized the very symbol placed upon the knight's helmet and teal waist-plate.

His eyes widened in desperate confusion and wonder as he cradled his injured hand, "H...Who are you..?"

The knight held out his hand in a welcoming gesture as he spoke gently, "If you are willing, I would like to take you on as my apprentice."

An apprentice to a knight..?

Terra couldn't help the tears that gathered in his eyes as he shakily took the stranger's hand with an enthusiastic nod. _Anything to get away from Mr. Weltz!_

The knight seemed to lose some of the tension in his body as he lightly pulled the boy along, minding his purpling wrist and red hand, "Then let us go." And with an easy movement, Terra found himself lifted out of the snow as the man calmly walked into the woods, away from the frustrated yelling of the collector and his partner.

The knight walked for what swiftly felt like a suspicious amount of time in silence as the boy realized the strange key-sword was no longer present. Terra regained his bearings as he sniffled and wiped his face, "S..so what will I be apprenticing for..?"

The man tripped in his step as he came to a stop in an open field. Carefully, the man set the boy down as the knight's key-sword appeared in his hand once more in a flash of light, "To become a champion of Light, to protect the vulnerable and weak from the Darkness."

Terra's heart lifted and gazed on in wonder as the man threw his key-sword up in a practiced movement, and watched as it transformed into a strange hovering contraption.

The boy gaped at it, barely noticing the sound of heavy fabric falling before his vision was covered in a heavy maroon lined material. He panicked before a gentle hand was placed on his head, "I apologize for not warning you, but to go to the place you will be living from now on, you must fully cover yourself with my armor's cape. I came to retrieve you without prior preparation for your safety in the Lanes Between."

….The lanes between?

Terra thought about it for a moment before nodding, "I understand, sir."

He thought the knight sighed a moment before he found himself lifted once more as he was carefully situated on the knight's lap, "Hold on to me tightly, This will be an unfortunately long ride. If you feel even the slightest bit strange, you _must_ tell me."

Terra nodded as he wrapped his arms as tightly as he could around the man's torso. A moment passed, and he felt the sensation of their ride lifting higher, before the world around him moved in a stomach churning jolt of speed. He bit the inside of his cheek as the world he once knew faded from his senses.

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

Terra woke up under the shade of a tree he'd been carefully leaned against, its leaves a vibrant green as the sun shone kindly in what he could only surmise as the early evening. The cape he had been draped in was loose around his shoulders and carefully placed underneath him. The temperature was comfortable, even with his jacket on as he glanced around his new surroundings in dazed wonder.

Various flowers were clearly coming into bloom, still partially hidden within their buds. The breeze was light, but carried a new freshness that hadn't been present even in the small glade he and his mother lived.

He looked to his right side and realized his hand was perfectly fine, and his pack carefully kept close to his person. He smiled as he placed his hand on it, feeling it over and sensing that nothing had been taken from it.

Terra then turned his gaze to his other side, towards the horizon and took in the sight of the edge of a cliff beyond an ornately decorated stone pathway, large golden chains connecting to various rock formations with large rings and greenery.

He took in a deep calming breath and looked up at the sky, barely-there clouds drifting peacefully.

The Earth beneath him welcomed him, almost reaching out to him with a strange giddiness as it whispered unintelligible secrets to him.

_You're home!_

Terra smiled as a light breeze caressed him.

Wherever he was… this was _home_ now.

A thump startled him as he turned to look at the picnic basket that was set beside him. He blinked at the armored boots that were quickly met by the hem of a foreign pair of rather wide and pleated pants. He abruptly looked up as the man also startled, "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you." The familiar deep voice that was now filled with uncertainty finally had a face to match. The older man seemed flustered as shoulder length black wavy hair that was partially tied back framed his face with blue-grey eyes that seemed to have a foreign hint to them, tight grey top with silver bands crossing in an 'x' shape that was covered with a hooded calf length white jacket with maroon lining, teal waist-armor still present, and the strange khaki pants made up the picture of the frighteningly brilliant knight that had rescued him.

Many would say the mysterious brilliance would have faded, but Terra couldn't help but find himself elated, feeling overwhelmed at just how _human_ the man now seemed instead of the glorious undefeated knight he had initially come off as.

This man might have saved him from a horrible fate, but he was still _a man_.

The other sat down carefully as he faced him, uncovering the basket he'd brought with a nervous smile, "I was afraid that my cape hadn't been enough protection for you."

Terra blinked as he came back to his senses, "Huh?"

The man chuckled, "Well, you suddenly fell asleep on the way, but I could tell that it was simply exhaustion and left you to rest here while I prepared some food."

The boy blinked at the arrangement the man had created. A few jars of unknown condiments were placed beside sliced pieces of bread. Carefully sliced meats were placed on wrappings for him to choose from along with a couple of cheeses. A container of cool water was handed to him, "I wasn't exactly sure what to do, but I figured the easiest thing to figure out might be a sandwich." The man rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Sorry it's nothing particularly amazing… I'm _kind of_ a lousy cook."

Terra looked between the food and the man before bursting out laughing as he held his water close to him. The man started and flushed deeper, "W-what?! Why is that funny?!"

The boy giggled as he set the container down carefully and rearranged himself, "So what's your name, mister?"

The man paused as he gaped at the child before slapping himself in the face, "Augh… I.. I'm sorry, I didn't even _realize_." The man coughed into his wrist as he cleared his throat and settled his nerves. He then sat up straight and looked at the boy with a kind authority, "My name is Master Eraqus, and I welcome you to _The Land of Departure_."

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

It was during his first night in his new home that Terra found himself unable to sleep. He wasn't surprised by the creeping nervous fear that filled him as he stared at the white ceiling and blank walls of the enormous structure he would now live in.

The room was too sterile and white, unlike the warm woods and tones of his childhood home.

He would adjust.

The World (or was it the Castle) seemed to brush assurances against him.

Still, the knowledge his mother was dead (what would happen to her body-!), almost being forced into mutilating work, being subsequently rescued and brought to this paradise…

Meeting his father (maybe/probably).

He took a deep breath as he held back the tears that began to burn his eyes. Terra was _tired_ , but the feeling of the World's earth was so _new_ and _excited_ to find one who could hear its voice.

It was a constant hum that he hadn't heard in long enough to forget he could hear it.

He slowly sat up in his (too large) bed and silently got up. He wrapped a smaller grey throw blanket over his head as he held it closed under his chin as he made his way out of the room.

Terra mostly remembered his way around the Castle he'd been shown. While there was still _so much_ of it to be introduced to and learn, what he _had_ been toured through was easy enough to navigate. He paused at a hallway division, looking back and forth as he tried to feel out where the Master might be resting.

As if sensing his desire, what felt like a warm hand softly nudged him between the shoulders toward the right wing. He resisted the hand momentarily as he tried to see what it was, but found nothing but stillness around him. Fear shot through him as he glanced at the dark window, the shadow of a mop of wispy white hair and green-grey eyes met his frantic gaze. Terra stared at the ghostly reflection for a long moment before the older (young?) phantom nodded his head to the side, as if to say to move along as the boy held in a scream.

Terra looked back down the hall the (hand?) had directed him, and felt the presence stay by his side until it left him completely in front of a door that had been left cracked open. He could hear steady breathing within and looked around in a short panic before carefully opening the door so as to not disturb the one sleeping within.

Carefully closing the door behind him (to keep the ghost outside) he padded over to the Master's bed and stared at him for a long moment before looking around the room.

This room was well lived in, warm, and the carpet beneath his feet welcomed him into its threads. Terra curled his toes into it, feeling its plushness and contemplating if he should just sleep on the floor.

A soft ethereal giggle interrupted his contemplation as he jolted and met nearly eye-to-eye a blue eyed ghost with ash blonde hair. The boy stared at the similarly heighted ghost with violet bell sleeves that covered the majority of her strange clothing, her hand/sleeve held up close to her face as she grinned at him, ' _He's pretty dumb for leaving you all alone like that after everything you've been through today._ '

Dear Lord above, the amazing Castle he'd been welcomed to was haunted and that was _Not Alright_.

He took a shaky breath before nervously making the sign of the cross, making the ghost giggle again at his antics, ' _Oh, you don't need to be afraid of_ us _. We're just figments that harass Eraqus a little by the will of the Castle._ '

Terra stared at the ghost with a blank look.

The girl pouted, ' _I suppose that doesn't sound any better, does it? Oh well. You used to sleep with your mum all the time, right?_ '

The boy blinked as he whispered, "How did you know that..?"

The girl lowered her sleeve and gave the boy a kind look that barely eased his nerves, ' _The Castle Knows._ '

He breathed a moment, "...So the Castle's alive..?"

She sighed, ' _About as alive as something that can't move or touch others_ can _be._ '

...That made a strange sort of sense to him, since the earth could speak also.

The girl patted the bed next to the Master, ' _Now why don't you make yourself comfortable and sleep here, if you're so unsettled?_ '

Terra warred with himself, looking between the phantom and the inviting place next to (his father?) the older man.

After a long moment the boy carefully hefted himself onto the bed, minding the covers as he snuggled himself as close as he dared to the man, cocooning himself in the throw blanket he brought with him.

He turned over to double check if the phantom was still there and blinked as she smiled at him warmly, and placed her hand/sleeve on his head, petting him gently in a sisterly manner, ' _ **Sleep**_.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was pointed out DR's "90 years" before KH3's end, but I already had Eraqus and Terra set as literally family before it came out (I think?) and honestly, even with Eraqus and Thea being in their 30's when Terra came about almost feels like a stretch so please just lemme have my dumb 50 timeline.
> 
> It would mean a lot to me if you left me a review just letting me know if you enjoyed my story at all. I'm literally just writing into the void and no one (IRL or online) to tell me I'm doing alright. Thanks.


	3. Time like Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eraqus, up until DR was played as totally together, staunch/serious Light Warrior (with a sweet tooth in the LN as far as I can remember).
> 
> He is still Quite Dumb. Age just helps him Fake It better.

E-e-E-e-E-e-E-e-E  
 _Remembering everything  
_ _About my world and when you came  
_ _Wondering, the change you'd bring  
_ _Means nothing else would be the same_  
-Mae, **We're so Far Away**  
E-e-E-e-E-e-E-e-E

Eraqus sat on his Keyblade Glider for a long moment as he held the child now in his care. He was immediately overwhelmed by the prospect of having to take charge over someone else's destiny, to shape and mold him just as he was.

A nap seemed like a better idea.

He took a deep breath and sighed before carefully rearranging the sleeping boy into his arms. Standing and dismounting from his Glider, Master's Defender changed back into its natural base form and disappeared in a flash of light.

Eraqus glanced around, the early afternoon sun high in the sky as he tried to decide what to do. Spotting a nearby tree he went over to it and carefully set the boy against it, moving the cape off from his head and to his shoulders.

He tapped his armor to have it return to its compact form and sat down near the child to examine him.

Eraqus gripped his crossed calves, a deep and strange feeling bubbling up within himself.

He ruminated on Yen Sid's words, as a mixture of frustration at the old wizard, as well as himself bubbled up as warmth gathered behind his eyes.

He took a shuddering breath as he grit his teeth. ' _Thea… You were acting so very strange the day I left your side. Was this… was Terra what you were trying to speak of, but simply could not muster the courage?_ ' He clenched his eyes shut as he rubbed at them, trying his hardest to keep himself together in the face of so much responsibility.

' _I think you're being just a little too hard on yourself, Eraqus._ '

Eraqus's breath caught a moment before he wispily laughed at himself, "You think so..?"

He looked to his left at the phantom of Baldr, his grey-green eyes and wispy white hair shifting in the warm breeze as he sat beside him in the opposite direction. Baldr's white bolero jacket and black button up top shifted with his slight shrug, ' _You never really gave yourself enough credit. Sometimes… it seemed like you only were your truest self around me. At least, until Xehanort came around._ '

Eraqus sighed as he rubbed at his shoulder, "Well… between what happened to my grandfather, and being a blue blood… I had no desire to be seen as different, or more important than my peers. My methods were… lackluster."

Baldr laughed lightly, ' _Lackluster? Really? That's all you have to say for yourself?_ '

Eraqus huffed lightly as he returned to studying his new charge and shifted the subject. "...He took completely after his mother."

The phantom glanced back at the new resident, ' _He certainly did. Good riddance._ '

Eraqus flushed, "Are you calling me ugly, Baldr?"

The ghost shrugged his shoulders with an easy smile, ' _I only call it as I see it._ '

Eraqus rolled his eyes, "You can be just as bad as Bragi."

The phantom frowned. ' _...Do you even see him?_ '

Eraqus pursed his lips, "...On about as rare an occasion as Xehanort… when he was younger, despite still being alive and well."

Baldr sighed and leaned back in the grass, his transparent arms pillowing his head as he gazed into the sky, ' _They're not memories or spirits the way the rest of us are, Eraqus._ '

He paused, ruminating on that a moment, "What do you mean by that, Baldr?"

The younger man kept a straight face for a long moment before waving a hand, ' _I don't honestly know._ '

Eraqus sighed as he rubbed his face. He certainly didn't need anymore new mysteries to think about, not with Terra as his full responsibility. "I'm not ready for this."

Baldr smiled, ' _Is anyone truly ready when they become a parent? I'm sure when our Masters took on students, they had the same fears and concerns you do._ '

"...What should I do?"

' _Just take it one step at a time, Eraqus. That's honestly all you can really do._ '

E-e-E-e-E-e-E-e-E

It was early morning when Eraqus awoke, feeling unusually well rested until his nerves kicked back in. ' _I have an apprentice/son now._ '

He sat up and paused at the sound of fabric sliding. He blinked at the empty grey throw that clearly had been used. He quirked an eyebrow as he looked around his room for any sign of his charge, only to find it oddly quiet.

As he pulled himself out of bed and got dressed, he could only feel a deep-set suspicion as he kept his ears strained for any unusual sounds. It was only when he got closer to the kitchen that he began to hear noise.

Noise that was structured and with purpose. It made Eraqus uneasy as he felt the weight of his irresponsibility, yet could not help but look in.

Silently, he pushed the kitchen door open and peeked in to find Terra standing on a stool and mixing a few ingredients in a bowl. His curiosity peaked as he opened the door further only for it to creak rather loudly. Terra startled and turned, keeping his bowl close to him so as to not spill anything as Eraqus flushed in embarrassment.

Of course. One doesn't think something needs oiling until someone else is present.

Terra blinked, "G..Good morning, Master."

Eraqus cleared his throat as the door swung closed behind him, "Good morning, Terra." He tilted his head, "How long have you been awake to find the kitchen?"

Terra's eyes widened, "Was… Should I have asked first?"

Eraqus paused, the two of them awkwardly staring at each other before the elder of the two rubbed his shoulder and broke eye contact first, "This is your home now Terra." His gaze met the younger one's, "You may make use of anything as you see fit. I was just- I haven't had the chance to give you a full tour.."

Augh, he had no idea what to even _say_.

Terra stared at him unblinking for a long moment before smiling a little, "I'm used to waking up early to cook for mom, so I thought I'd continue now that I'm here. You _did_ say you were a lousy cook."

Eraqus flushed in shame, "Ah yes… I.. did say that yesterday." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "I apologize. I'm only good at baking sweets."

Terra's pleased expression dropped, "Sweets..?" He made a face, "I really don't care for sweets. I'll take nuts or bread any day over cookies or pies."

Eraqus couldn't keep the shock off his face as he looked gobsmacked at his charge, "Wha- Who doesn't like sweets?!"

Terra's face scrunched up as if he'd eaten something sour as he turned to continue mixing his ingredients, "Me, I guess. Mother didn't much care for them either."

Eraqus stepped over to the dining table as sat heavily in his chair, burying his head in his arms, "The boy doesn't like _sweets, how_ …"

Terra couldn't help the sympathetic grin that took over his face as he finished mixing and poured the batter into a buttered pan. He simply ignored the older man's mutterings as he hummed to himself while making breakfast.

E-e-E-e-E-e-E-e-E

A week passed, and each day the two became more acclimated to one another as the initial awkwardness faded.

Terra still snuck into Eraqus's bed at night, and the elder had come to accept that as how things would be for a time.

Along with that, Eraqus began to slowly introduce what sort of curriculum Terra could expect, and began to put him through rather basic physical training to prepare his body to be able to accept channeling Magic.

Eraqus was quick to note his affinity for the earth, and began to pace him through the steps of how to meditate so that he could connect with its voice.

A week turned into months, and slowly they found a comfortable rhythm. Terra's room slowly gained personality as he collected things and chose personal items that Eraqus indulged him in.

They were frugal, but his room was no longer a sterile white as color was added to the walls and floor.

It would have been easy for Terra to forget about the strange phantoms he'd seen his first night, had it not been for the fact that sometimes he sensed them at the very edge of his vision observing him (or was it the Castle?).

The strangely more solid-seeming dark skinned boy with silver hair and eyes seemed to linger at the edges most often.

It had become an accepted part of his life here, if not still completely odd.

So long as he was left alone, he wouldn't mind their presence.

It still made Eraqus seem crazy though, when he would speak quietly or at length with no one visible nearby. Terra had come to shrug it off, but sometimes he couldn't help but laugh at what little of the one sided conversations he could hear.

E-e-E-e-E-e-E-e-E

Six years passed in a flash, making Eraqus wonder just where the time went as Terra shot up like a tree. The pre-teen still took over breakfast, while Eraqus made lunches, and together they made dinner. It was a comfortable rhythm, but he knew the Castle was not done with him yet.

It would never be satisfied with mere _comfort_. Wielders were meant to endure change, and it was more than time for his lifestyle to be shaken up once more.

Eraqus could feel it in his aging bones, just how annoyed the Castle was with his slacker personality.

He was Dreaming, it was rather easy for him to tell since he was sitting on a bench in Scala, young again.

An odd smile crossed his lips, "Who's going to reprimand me today, I wonder..?"

A body sat heavily next to him, startling him with how _close_ it was (almost sat on his _hand!_ ) and turned his face to meet eye to eye with the brown cat-eyed gaze of Urd.

He shrunk into himself, an uneasy smile on his face. It'd been a while since the Castle had set Urd on him, "O-oh, good to see you, Urd."

She grinned toothily, "I'm pretty sure it's not _good_ for _you_."

He slumped in defeat, "What's on the agenda today..?"

She hummed as she crossed her arms over her chest smugly, her off-black jacket shifting as she gripped her sleeves, "O~oh… I _dunno_ Eraqus. Did _jya_ ever think you might need more than _one_ apprentice?"

Eraqus blushed as he pulled a leg up onto the bench and held it, "M..Maybe once or twice…"

She huffed, "Maybe you should ask Master Yen Sid if he's found any prospects..?"

Urd was getting more sarcastic, which only meant a more scathing tongue lashing was to come, "I'll get right on that."

She smiled with a cat-like grin, "I look forward to it!" And abruptly the sky went dark as she leaned in close and spoke lowly, " _Don't disappoint me_."

Eraqus jolted awake as he stared wide eyed at the ceiling. Urd wasn't _always_ the one to reprimand him, but she had a way of crawling under his skin and making him understand _just how badly_ he was doing.

Clearly he was missing something, or was about to.

He sighed as he dragged himself out of bed and immediately went to the enchanted mirror on the wall, " _Master Yen Sid._ "

The mirror glimmered for a moment before the Wizard's visage appeared in its glass surface, it was in such a predictable manner he couldn't help but wonder if the man ever moved from his chair.

The old wizard regarded him thoughtfully, " **To what do I owe the pleasure of your call this fine morning, Master Eraqus?** "

He smiled uneasily, "I believe it's time for me to take on a new apprentice."

The wizard chuckled, " **I could not help but think you would never ask… Or perhaps, has the Castle twisted your arm into it?** "

He glowered as the wizard grinned to himself, " **Very well. I in fact have a child in mind for you to take on. She is incredibly gifted in Magic, so much so that I fear if left alone she may cause harm to herself and those around her. Despite her lack of training, she has impeccable control, but as one grows into their teen years, one's Magical circuits can become… unpredictable.** "

Eraqus sighed lightly, "I understand. So… a girl this time?"

The wizard hummed, " **The girl's name is Aqua. I suggest you make plans and retrieve her soon.** "

The guardian agreed, "Understood, I shall go no later than tomorrow."

The wizard nodded, " **Good day, Master Eraqus.** "

"Good day, sir."

The mirror's Magic faded as his reflection returned to its surface once more.

A girl gifted in magic.

Maybe _that_ was why Urd was the one to greet him in his Dreams.

E-e-E-e-E-e-E-e-E

The morning had been pleasant as Terra watched him leave with excitement on his face at the thought of having a peer.

The boy had so thoroughly trained himself to refer to Eraqus as Master, that he couldn't help but sometimes forget that he and the boy were related by blood (though if he were honest, they had always skirted the issue).

Eraqus wiped the sweat off of his brow as the humidity sucked the life out of him, the cold damp streets of a polluted city to greet him.

He hated it here, and allowed no one to interrupt his path as he felt his way towards the bright source of Magic that burned in his mind's eye.

The girl was full of Light, and her Magic was incredible. No wonder Yen Sid was quick to suggest her. She was most likely a prodigy, and from what little he gleaned of this World, she would also be swiftly persecuted by The Church if noticed.

Eraqus turned a corner, and suddenly the very girl ran straight into him, bouncing with a shocked cry in her skirts and apron, a cloth bonnet covering her hair in the misting rain as she held carefully wrapped books to her chest as she gathered her bearings, just barely keeping herself upright.

She blinked owlishly at him, his attire blatantly strange, "S..sorry, sir."

He smiled kindly, "It's alright, no harm was done."

The girl bowed her head, "I'd better get going, good day."

She swiftly moved around him and continued running, causing him to panic, 'W-wait a moment!"

The girl skid to a stop before turning to him, "Y..yes?"

He rubbed his head, "Uh... " Oh no, Terra was so _easy_ to take into his care in comparison to _this_. "Might I perchance… speak with your parents..?"

She stared at him blankly, her face obscured by shadow as she clutched her books closer to her chest, " _ **Why.**_ "

 _Urd, please don't yell at me._ _ **Please**_.

"I am looking to take on students, and I had heard that there was a gifted girl in the area in unusual studies. I was interested in taking her on as an apprentice."

_Yyyup. That wasn't suspicious at all. Nope._

_HAH._

The girl tilted her head and regarded him with a critical eye. "Are you some sort of wizard, or magician of some sort?"

He looked at her in confusion, "...Why do you ask?" It was an odd conclusion.

"You're not from around here. Your clothes, the way you speak, and the way you feel are much too strange."

He pursed his lips, "Uh.. well, be that as it may…"

She shifted and dusted her skirts off in contemplation, "Alright. I'll let you speak with my parents."

Relief rushed through him. _He'd done it!_

A small voice in the back of his head was laughing raucously.

He was going to be _roasted_ when he returned to the Castle.

The girl tilted her head and calmly walked ahead of him as he followed a few paces behind, not wanting to seem too eager, but also not wanting to lose sight of her. Eventually the girl stopped in front of a storefront for a printing press, its second floor clearly being where the girl lived. She opened the door and called out to her family.

Eraqus steeled himself, and did his best to calm his nerves.

E-e-E-e-E-e-E-e-E

The sun was setting when Terra sensed the Master return. He could feel the girl's presence, a strong Light that was brimming with potential.

He set down the utensils he was setting at the table, a dinner for three prepared as he ran out towards the main door. He threw it open just as the two made it to the first step, "Master!"

Eraqus chuckled as the girl followed cautiously behind him, a pack set upon her shoulders, as well as a larger one in Eraqus's possession. "Good evening Terra." He turned to the girl, "This is Aqua, and she'll be joining you from now on in your studies."

Aqua did a small curtsy, "Please treat me kindly."

Terra grabbed her hand and dragged her inside to her shock, "Lemme show you around real quick!"

Eraqus sighed lightly, "Terra, don't overwhelm the poor girl."

The pre-teen grinned, "Of course not!"

He huffed, "Did you leave anything in the oven?"

The boy paused as his face went slack, "Uh-" He gasped and let go of the girl's hand, "Crap!" He sped off swiftly towards the kitchen, panicking the whole way as Eraqus chuckled.

He extended a hand to Aqua, "Let me take your pack to your room. The bathroom is the first door down that hall Terra just ran down, and the next is the kitchen where we'll be eating dinner. I'll join you there, alright?"

The girl nodded shyly, "Yes, thank you.. Master."

He smiled, "You're very welcome, Aqua."


	4. Aqua with Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Aqua desires to keep her secrets, but unfortunately, this chapter's gotta exist somehow. D,X Improv writing Hard Mode.  
> -Aqua's 11 and Terra's 13. They are learning to be friends, but are still strangers. (Reminder, I am totes squicked out by TerQua.)  
> -Did I also mention I have no idea how to write kids/pre-teens? I hope it's not too bad. D,X Also, the Darkness-Scar incident between Eraqus and Xehanort has already happened. I didn't really know when to put that in, but in reviewing VtD Chapter 12: Master Eraqus, I kind of have to note that it's already occurred.

A-a-A-a-A-a-A-a-A  
 _It's cold inside but deep in the night  
The light is bright enough to save the weakest ones  
But you're in the running  
Oh don't you give up, or fade away_  
-Mae, **The Everglow**  
A-a-A-a-A-a-A-a-A

It was bright and early the first morning of her stay at the Land of Departure that Aqua was properly accepted as an apprentice, Keyblade ceremony and all. After that, Eraqus and Terra had gone through their usual routines, letting her observe and participate if she felt capable but otherwise took things in a more relaxed manner for her benefit.

Once it was late afternoon, she had a more thorough tour of the Castle as Terra went off to prepare dinner.

It was during their tour that Eraqus hummed, "Do you like sweets, Aqua?"

The girl tugged on her bonnet lightly as she fidgeted a moment, "Yes, Master. Why do you ask?"

This seemed to be an incredible positive as she noted the way his face lit up before he quickly scrambled to subdue his elation, "Terra has never been fond of sweets, so I have been...sorely lacking in my chances to indulge myself in such rewards. Is there any particular dessert you favor?"

Aqua couldn't help the smile on her face, "Fruit tarts."

Eraqus nodded, a large smile on his face as he seemed to contemplate that, "I believe I have just the recipe. I would need to collect ingredients for it tomorrow, but I would like to make it as part of your welcome here."

Aqua giggled lightly, knowing that it was for him just as much as it was her, "Thank you, Master."

Eraqus waved his hand as they paused in a large room of various garments and accessories. She entered and looked around the room wide eyed as he stayed near the door to observe her. Aqua paused and looked at him, "What is it?"

He looked around the various items in the room, "If you can find something more favorable for yourself to move around in for training, I will be more than happy to have it tailored to your specific needs. Your clothing is fine for practical study, but if we are to begin your Magic training, such clothing will be at risk of damage or worse."

She frowned as she looked down at her current attire, a white collared grey long sleeved dress with white waist apron, "...I suppose you're right." Aqua sighed lightly as she turned to him fully with a nod, "I can sew, so I don't really need anyone else to help me with that."

Eraqus frowned for a moment meaning to speak, until Terra popped in the door, "Food's ready!" The older man sighed at the interruption and nodded, turning to the younger.

"Thank you, Terra."

The boy nodded as he looked between the two and left, expecting them to follow after.

The Master and new apprentice glanced at one another before exiting.

A-a-A-a-A-a-A-a-A

A week after her arrival, Aqua found Terra humming as he carved at a piece of wood while taking a break. She tilted her head as she watched him, "What are you making?"

Terra glanced up at her with an easy smile, "Making a practice Keyblade."

She pursed her lips as she contemplated that for a moment, "But we have other practice swords…"

He laughed lightly at her response, "Well, one day we'll summon our True Keyblades, ones that most reflect our inner selves. For now we have our generic ones, but I already know it's not really suited to my fighting style…"

Aqua suddenly understood, "Oh." She nodded and carefully sat by him as she hugged her knees, her bonnet still obscuring part of her face as she watched him carve, "So you use this as a way to see what sort of Keyblade might work best for you when you're older."

He nodded, "Yup."

She smiled and watched the ease that he used his knife, "You've had that for a long time, huh?"

Terra paused as he looked over his carving knife, "Yeah." A fond look took over as he studied it, "...It was my first knife, my mother gave it to me to help with the cooking. Eventually, I decided it was a little too small, but found it worked best to add details on my woodwork."

Aqua nodded, "...Do you still talk to her..?"

Terra paused before resting his arm and looking towards the horizon with a melancholic look on his face, "She died a long time ago… but… Sometimes she shows up in my Dreams."

Aqua gasped lightly, "-I'm sorry, I!"

Terra turned to her with an easy smile, "It was a long time ago, it's alright."

The girl stayed tense for a long moment before releasing it with a sigh, "Sorry."

Terra grinned as he returned to his woodwork, "You told the Master you can sew?"

She nodded with a hum, "It's kind of normal for girls to learn to sew their own clothing after a certain age where I come from."

He glanced at her, "What'd you do for fun?"

Aqua shifted uneasily as she looked at the grass, "Read… sometimes I'd practice Magic in the woods…"

Terra nodded before he paused, "Was that bad?"

She sighed as she leaned back a little and looked at the sky, "Reading wasn't… _too_ strange, but I wasn't supposed to go to the woods- not alone, anyway… But my parents didn't want me to use my Magic either."

He frowned before he thought back to his foggy memories to the way people lived in his own World, "I guess… Magic _is_ a pretty rare gift… I'm not particularly great at it, myself."

Aqua studied him a moment, "You _do_ seem more like someone who can use their physical strength to their advantage than anything else."

He sighed, "I can do _basic_ spells. I'm trying to learn Cure and it's… hard."

Aqua tilted her head a moment before nodding, "Well, I can hardly lift a sack of flour by myself, but I _can_ levitate it without much thought, so I guess we'll have to help each other learn how to overcome our strengths and weaknesses."

Terra smiled, "What, you don't wanna be rivals?"

The girl sighed as she slumped, "Boys are _mean_."

He grimaced as he realized the way she acted was in such a way as to not bring attention to herself when possible, "Oh." He thought for a moment, "Is that why you're hiding your hair all the time?"

Aqua's hand twitched before she ducked her head, "I don't…"

Terra gasped, "It's not for religious reasons, is it? I'm sorry, that was-"

She stared at him as he backpedaled before laughing, "No! No, it's just that my hair's a weird color!"

He blinked, "It is?"

Aqua fidgeted for a moment before she untied her bonnet, pulling it off as she revealed her blue hair. She set about taking it out of her carefully pinned style, until it fell in slightly crimped waves past her shoulders. She combed her fingers through it, shifting her long bangs before glancing at him with a light blush, "It's weird… right?"

Terra stared at her with his mouth open in shock before clicking it shut. He shook his head, "It's pretty."

She blushed as she hugged her knees, curling into herself slightly as she looked towards the horizon with a smile, "Thanks."

Terra grinned, "You're welcome!"

A-a-A-a-A-a-A-a-A

Eraqus stood in the armory, examining the pieces that he had kept of his comrades when they had fallen. He felt a presence close to him, but clearly the Castle was curious about what he was up to and decided to leave him to it.

It was still unnerving.

He sighed, "I will need to one day figure out a manner of which to get my students armor… I can't leave them vulnerable to the Lanes…"

With the fall of Scala, all of the primary armouries were inaccessible, or unable to really be properly tooled to their user's preferences.

He set down the scrap he'd been holding before glancing at Urd's winged gauntlets for a long moment.

' _There's the Moogles…_ '

His shoulders dropped slightly, "Urd…"

The silver haired phantom placed her hand on her gauntlets, looking at them with a wistful expression, ' _I hope you understand what it means to take on a girl as an apprentice, Eraqus._ '

He glanced at her a moment before his eyebrow twitched, "Ah, yes, well… hopefully-"

Urd spun on him as she took a single step and got immediately into his face, causing him to take an awkward step back, ' _ **Eraqus.**_ _Do_ _ **not**_ _cause her unnecessary embarrassment._ '

Eraqus thought to say something, but kept trying to correct himself and respond before sighing, "You're saying this for a reason."

Urd crossed her arms over her chest, ' _How much did you pay attention during sexual education, Eraqus?_ '

He choked, "I payed attention-"

She gave him a scathing look, ' _About how our magic circuits can flare up oddly when we get our period? Or how they can be overdrawn when carrying children? Did you_ _ **bother?**_ '

Eraqus grimaced as he began to sweat, "Uh.. well, maybe... not _exactly_ -"

Urd punched him in the side and he grunted. He rubbed the spot as he went through a series of facial expressions before sighing, "I will properly study it."

Urd nodded with a triumphant nod, ' _ **Please**_ _see about having a fairy or witch explain it to her if you can't be_ _ **mature**_ _enough to do so._ _ **Don't**_ _leave her to figure it out herself!_ '

Eraqus nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Urd huffed and wapped him on the arm for good measure. ' _ **Slacker.**_ '

He immediately left to ask for Yen Sid's assistance on the matter.

A-a-A-a-A-a-A-a-A

It was midnight when Aqua got up to get a glass of water from the kitchen. Even though a month had passed by since she'd arrived, the Castle had a strange presence that made her uneasy.

Particularly at night.

She held a shawl over her shoulders as she speedily made her way to her destination, silently opening the kitchen door and peaking around before getting her desired beverage.

Task done, Aqua held the cup close to herself as she made her way back only to stop abruptly as she felt something behind her. She slowly turned, examining the hall for a long tense moment before relaxing.

_The Castle's scary at night._

As Aqua took a step to return back to her room she suddenly realized that a girl stood in the middle of the hallway, silver hair tied high to the side, concerned brown eyes and a cat-like expression on her lips. Her long sleeved grey top covered by a strange high-neck gold trimmed black mantle that fell down to her calves, her grey pants puffed out of her boots as they observed each other.

Aqua startled as the phantom smiled at her kindly before disappearing, leaving Aqua unsettled for the rest of the night.

A-a-A-a-A-a-A-a-A

It was two days later that Terra had begun to notice his peer's anxiety and dragged her to the kitchen to help with dinner, "What's up?"

Aqua fidgeted a moment too long before cutting the carrots in front of her, "I don't know, what _is_ up? The sky?"

Oh. She wasn't in a good mood.

He smiled uneasily, not allowing himself to be deterred by her attitude, "You've been acting kind of nervous the past few days… Did… did the Master or I do something wrong?"

Aqua paused in her cutting to look at him blankly, "No, not at all."

He studied her face for a long moment, "...For sure…?"

She sighed lightly as she continued her task, "I might seem crazy, and it's probably my imagination."

Terra watched her for a long moment before humming to himself, letting it drop for a moment before he silently gasped, " _Wait_ … did you **see** something?"

Aqua dropped her knife as she looked at him, "Y- you know about it?!"

They stared at each other before Terra rubbed his wrist along his forehead, "Oh _man_ … I didn't even _think_ to _warn_ you. The Master doesn't even realize _I_ know about it."

She watched him a moment before motioning for him to continue.

Terra looked between her and the potatoes he was dicing with a sigh, "So uh… the Castle's _kind of_ haunted." He saw her tense in his peripheral, "But! But uh, it's kind of _not?_ "

Aqua frowned, annoyance settling into her features, " _Terra_ , if you're making _fun_ of me-"

He spun and waved his hands to placate her, "No! No, just hear me out! So like, the Castle has a Will of its own, and because I _think_ they're people the Master used to know, they kind of pop up in reflections a lot and kind of…" He made an unsure hand motion, "Guide him? Usually though, I think they're reprimanding him." He snickered, as if remembering a particular incident as he went back to his task.

She stared at him for a long moment of study, "...Really?"

He nodded, "Mmhmm. Sometimes they pop up in Dreams, or even like ghosts out in the open, but they _usually_ just show up to the Master and bother him about one thing or another. It's why our lesson plans sometimes abruptly change."

Aqua frowned as she finished cutting the carrots and set them into the pot to be part of the stew they were making, "I saw a silver haired girl in the middle of the hall."

Terra nodded, "Cat-like smirk?"

She hadn't been smirking, but… "Uh huh."

Terra hummed, "I think...that's Urd? She reprimands the Master _a lot_ as far as I've been able to tell. She and Vor were really good with Magic."

"...How many ghosts are haunting the Castle, Terra?"

He turned to her with a slight frown, her nervousness obvious, "I dunno, maybe.. five of them? I'm… there's a particular one that's usually at the corner of my vision watching me. He kind of always _has_ but… He's never really… approached."

Aqua turned to him as tears began to build up in her eyes, "Isn't it scary?"

Terra sucked in a breath as he set down his knife and awkwardly took her hands, squeezing them, "Aqua. They won't _ever_ hurt us. They're _looking out_ for us, because it's the Will of the Castle. The Castle wants the _best_ for us."

She sniffed as she tried to hold back from crying, "But _Terra_ -"

He stepped forward and hugged her, their height nearly matching despite their difference in age, "The Castle won't leave you in fear, Aqua. Just give it a few days… It'll probably explain itself in a Dream."

She sagged against him, "...Ok."

He patted her on the back lightly before stepping away, allowing her to wipe her face as she tried to change the atmosphere, "I guess dinner won't cook itself."

Terra laughed, "Right."

A-a-A-a-A-a-A-a-A

Aqua was Dreaming, she wasn't sure how she knew so vividly, but it was definitely the case as she sat in an open field on a small hill of flowers.

Beside her was the silver haired girl on her right, and on her left was a smaller girl with ash blond hair and violet bell sleeves. Her striped purple puff pants stood out to her as they sat peacefully on either side.

The smaller giggled and placed her sleeve over her mouth, ' _You scared the poor girl,_ Urd.'

The taller blushed and made a few faces, ' _I didn't_ mean _to…_ '

The smaller leaned forward a little into Aqua's sight, ' _Maybe it's a sign you should lay off Eraqus a little._ '

Urd huffed as she crossed her arms, sitting straight, 'Vor _, you_ know _if I didn't say anything he'd panic and not know what to do for her. Or use his dumb male brain to logic her problems away and ignore whatever issues or questions she might have._ '

Vor slumped as she smiled kindly at Aqua, who had slowly come to relax, ' _Yes, well, there's not much the Dead can_ do _for the living._ '

Urd frowned, ' _We're not_ _ **Dead**_ _, we're_ _ **Memories**_ _._ '

Vor waved her sleeve, ' _Is there a difference?_ '

Urd slumped, ' _...Guess not._ '

Vor giggled as Aqua smiled, "...So Terra was right?"

The two (Memories?) exchanged a glance before nodding as Vor spoke up, ' _You are now under the Castle's protection, and though it is nothing more than solid stone, it has a way of making its Will known. Eraqus just has a lot of regrets to taunt him. Normally a Guardian would only have one or two to boss them around._ '

Aqua frowned, "So… the Master's lost a lot of his friends already?"

Urd lightly placed her hand on Aqua's knee, ' _He lost all but one of us in a single tragedy. His home... family... friends. The only one who survived soon left him as well, seeking answers from the Darkness that devoured us all._ '

Aqua gasped as her eyes opened to morning light, tears pooling and rolling down her face.

_Oh._

_No wonder he was so lost._

A-a-A-a-A-a-A-a-A

It took some time, but Aqua began to notice the Master having sudden and random conversations with his reflection.

Sometimes Terra was present, and would give her a conspiratory look before dragging her off for some training.

A lot of what the Master did or said suddenly made _sense_.

It was half a year into her training when the Master was called to leave the World for the first time since her arrival.

"...You are certain?"

Aqua and Terra peaked around a corner as Eraqus spoke with a glowing enchanted mirror, " **Quite. An ancient Star has reappeared and has situated themselves on Destiny Islands. Go and see to the state of this unknown Keyblade Wielder.** "

Eraqus shuffled, "But isn't that where Miss Angeline is stationed?"

The voice paused for a long moment, " **Lady Angeline's Star faded some months ago, Eraqus. Her pupil is still incapable of Wielding.** "

The Master slumped, "Oh…" He straightened his posture, "I understand. I will see to it."

" **My Thanks, Master Eraqus.** "

The mirror faded as the man sighed, turning and noticing his students.

The two pre-teens panicked as the Master came over to them, "Spying, are we?"

The two shuffled in embarrassment as Terra spoke up, "Uh, well-"

Eraqus placed his hands on their heads lightly, "It's alright. It seems I must go off-World. In doing so, to make up for our lost time in training, would there be anything in particular you'd like as souvenirs?"

Aqua perked up, "A book about their most important legends, if you can!"

Eraqus nodded as he turned his gaze to his other pupil. Terra pursed his lips, "...If they have any sort of nuts you don't know?"

The Master's face fell.

_Of course_.

He smiled again with a nod, "Alright. I will hopefully be back by nightfall, but do not worry if it takes longer."

The two nodded, "Yes, Master!"

When he returned, despite the procured gifts in hand, Eraqus was greatly troubled as he rubbed his facial scars that neither child understood the origin of.

He disappeared into his study and did not emerge until two days later when the two teens forced him to return to his duties.


	5. Earth and Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Heading towards pieces of BBS. Terra 15/16, and Aqua 13/14 (since I dunno when their birthdays are and they could be one or the other. They'll be the latter by the time Ven shows up.)  
> -The practice Keyblades Terra and Aqua have been using is the same one used in Dark Road. Since it presently has no name and is mass produced, I'm going to call it Luxlight for the sake of calling it something.  
> -After posting the previous chapter I was kind of skim reading VtD: 12 Master Eraqus further and found I have almost screwed up my own canon, but since I ended up not posting/finishing this when planned (between work and KHMoM releasing int.) I can still save it. Thus I have abruptly given the previous LoD Master a name, and if it shows up in canon elsewhere I will be salty. X,D  
> -This chapter had a lot of formatting issues at upload, and AO3 hates underlining things. D,X Sorry for any weird spacing I didn't catch.

E--e-E-e--E--T--t-T-t--T--A--a-A-a--A   
_ Up on this hill, in this uncanny house _ _   
_ _ The wind makes this place creak, the lights they are flickering _ _   
_ _ The moon she is lurking, the clock it stopped working _ _   
_ _ At a quarter past three _ _   
_ _ There's something dancing here in the shadows _ _   
_ _ And I wish it were us _   
-Anberlin,  **The Haunting**   
E--e-E-e--E--T--t-T-t--T--A--a-A-a--A

  
Terra stretched in the pre-dawn light as he prepared his mind for what was to come later that day.   
  
He and Aqua would finally Dive into their Hearts to try and manifest their True Keyblades.   
  
He summoned his Luxlight and swung it a few times, it’s overall shape, length, and weight much too light and unsuited for him.   
  
If he were honest, he’d outgrown it a few years ago. His wooden ones felt better and closer to what he imagined with each creation he set his knife to.   
  
He sighed as he stepped back from a practice swing, relaxing as he gazed at the glowing horizon of dawn.   
  
Terra stepped towards his favorite tree and stopped, seeing the shadow on an unknown man in his usual spot.   
  
He stood there for a long moment, examining the reclining man in an attempt to discern if he was  _ actually there _ before the other tipped up his black fedora, a red black and cream feather set upon it, and met his gaze with the same blue grey eyes as his Master.   
  
The two studied the other at length, the lounging man seeming to be unbothered by the trainee.   
  
The man’s outfit consisted of a long black studded jacket with sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a v-neck black shirt with a similar black vest covering it. Tight grey pants, and black cowboy boots completed his look as a bracelet with corded dice and a studded leather strap shifted on his wrist, “Rather early to be working up a sweat, if you ask me.”   
  
Terra frowned at the stranger, “Exercise is an important part of keeping one’s mind and body sharp in battle.”   
  
The man gave him an odd smile with a look the younger couldn’t decipher, “I suppose you’re right.”   
  
Terra glanced around, “So who’re you, and what business do you have here? Are you a Master to oversee our Keyblade Awakening?”   
  
The man pulled his hat down, partially obscuring his face with a smirk, “I like to visit in-between.”   
  
Terra frowned, “...In-between what, exactly?”   
  
The other laughed lightly as he stood, “‘What’ indeed?” A pop was heard as a strange cat-like creature appeared on his other side, slightly obscured by the man’s legs as it, too, wore a matching fedora. It’s cape was black in the early morning light as it tapped on the man’s leg with impatience before it disappeared once more.   
  
The man sighed, “Name’s Brain. I come once or twice in what feels like a century to see how the old Castle’s doing, and to check in on trainee’s like yourself.” The man left the tree’s cover and approached the teen until they were a few paces apart.   
  
The strange man gave him a thorough once-over, “Your Master has taught you well… though I wonder.” He placed his hand under his chin in thought, continuing his judgement, “What exactly has he taught you about  _ Darkness _ ..?”   
  
Terra blinked and took a half step back, the man’s inquiry making him weary, “He said we can allow it no quarter in our Heart.”   
  
Brain sighed with a groan, rolling his neck with an audible crack, “ _ Now _ that’s just  _ barely _ scraping the surface. It’s kind of hard to fight against The Darkness if he won’t even bother to talk about darkness _ itself _ and how it comes to manifest.”   
  
Terra frowned in annoyance, “Are you saying he’s wrong?”   
  
Brain slumped a moment before straightening, placing his hands in his pockets as he looked him in the eyes, “No. But if you don’t  _ understand _ darkness, it seeps in through the cracks of your guard with no explanation. And if it seeps in, how can you push it out? Where can it even  _ go _ ?”   
  
The man took off his hat and rubbed his hand through his brown-black hair wearily, “How can you kids even fight something that’s existed longer than-” He sighed and put his hat back on, shadowing his eyes, “Going into battle with no plan and minimal preparation will get you  _ killed _ . Even if you survive, it could also get you unknowingly possessed.” He shook his head and placed a light, yet firm grip on the teen’s forearm, “ _ Terra _ . You can’t fight something as vast as the Darkness without understanding it.” He took a step back as he released him and began to turn away, “I hope that one day you’ll understand my warning, though the cost of that might be unforgivably steep.”   
  
Terra stood shocked as he watched the man walk away.   
  
He had not given Brain his name.   
  
He opened his mouth and took a step forward to shout after him, but between one blink and the next-   
  
He was gone.   
  
E--e-E-e--E--T--t-T-t--T--A--a-A-a--A   
  
Eraqus frowned as he looked between his two pupils.   
  
Aqua, dressed in black leggings, long light blue tank top, grey fingerless gloves that came just up to her elbows, and simple black boots stood comfortably with her hands clasped behind her back. She was studying her peer with an intrigued expression, clearly ready for their Dive.   
  
Terra on the other hand, dressed in a pair of simple brown slacks, tight grey shirt, brown gloves, and black boots, was busy studying the granules of the marble flooring as if they’d give him the answers to all the questions in the Worlds. His mind clearly not at all on their next step in apprenticeship.   
  
Eraqus and Aqua glanced at each other before the Master pointedly cleared his throat, startling the taller of the two into proper attention.   
  
Aqua covered her mouth in an attempt to quickly school her features as she focused on him.   
  
“Today marks an important part of your journeys towards becoming Keyblade Masters, your Keyblade Awakening. Though it is not overly perilous, one must still keep diligent, for your Dives will test her Heart’s merit. It is your Keyblade’s way of judging whether or not you are worthy of wielding its strength, and if found wanting, will be left still with their Luxlight until it is deemed that you should be ready to try again.”   
  
The two nodded, “Yes, Master!”   
  
He smiled at them kindly, “Then let us begin.”   
  
Master’s Defender appeared, and with a flourish, the two apprentices were put into a Waking Slumber.   
  
A--a-A-a--A--a-A-a--A--a-A-a--A   
  
She was floating in what felt like water, down, down, down into the depths of her Heart.   
  
Aqua opened her eyes slowly as she looked towards a welcoming blue Light in the distance.   
  
No one could harm her here, she was safe in the tide’s caress.   
  
Slowly, the face of a stained glass tower standing alone in the great abyss became clearer.   
  
It was still in the middle of change, reflecting her own self as her own perceptions were shifting.   
  
In the center was an image of her with her hands clasped in front of her chest with her eyes closed, while wearing the outfit she had secretly sewn in the quiet that she planned to begin wearing once she gained her true Keyblade. Behind her head haloed were the faces of Terra and Eraqus, the other two visible circles filled with a book and the keychain of her Luxlight. Beneath the halo in the larger circle were the silhouettes of her old home in mid-morning, slowly fading away as The Land of Departure became more dear and important in her Heart.   
  
Aqua flipped and floated down onto the stained glass, her boots silent as she looked around the great expanse around her.

  
**_Beloved_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Dancing within the Waves_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_For Whomst do you Fight_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Upon the Waking Twilight_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Though Dark Doth Creep_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And Devour Thine Light_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Will you Withstand its Might_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And Shine Through_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_With the Morning?_ **   


Aqua frowned at the silent voice that sang. This wasn’t what she had been prepared for, but she would answer it. Yet, as she made to do so the song continued onwards. The face of her Station glowing into a deeper hue as change took place.

**_Beloved Way Maker_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The Guide in the Dark_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The One for Whom Light Wept_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Ever Walking, Persevering_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Endure the Great Loneliness_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And Reap Your Reward for Grasping the Light_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Steadfast_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Holding Love Close to Your Heart_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Oh Dearly Beloved_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The One For Whom_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Rainfell_ **   


T--t-T-t--T--t-T-t--T--t-T-t--T   
  
Terra stood on his Station as he glanced around. While this wasn’t his first time here, he was slightly shocked at the changes the face of his Station had taken.   
  
While Eraqus and Aqua weren’t a surprise, the side profile of the dark skinned teenager that lingered on his peripheral was there, partially obscured.   
  
It made some sense, since he had been there practically since his arrival, but it made him wonder just how he and the individual were connected.   
  
The other had never once approached him.   
  
Terra sighed as he looked out into the abyss, wondering when the questions his Heart would present to him would begin.   
****

**_Protector_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_One Who Communes With the Dirt_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_From Dust to Mountain_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Your Will Indomitable_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Stronger than Iron Chain_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_From One Three Split_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Your Light Shines Ever Bright_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Even Through Troubled Dark_ **   


Terra frowned at the song, baffled by the change that was occurring. What was his Heart trying to tell him?   
****

**_Bonds that Reach_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_From Land, To Water, Even Through Flitted Winds_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Hands Held Tight_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Reaching Beyond the Ends of the Earth_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Though Dark Doth Bring Destruction_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The Light Shall Break Through_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The Deep Vast Darkness_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Earthshaker_ **   


E--e-E-e--E--T--t-T-t--T--A--a-A-a--A   
  
Eraqus watched over his two students as they were tested by their Hearts, and frowned when both of them opened their eyes simultaneously, both summoning their Keyblades in unison.   
  
The two fell to their knees, as if the energy had been taken from them as he noted tears running down Aqua’s face, while Terra seemed more than troubled.   
  
The test had changed, and that rarely ever happened without reason.   
  
He gripped the hilt of Master’s Defender more strongly as he watched his pupils struggle to compose themselves.   
  
Aqua stood first, wiping away her tears with a sniff, with Terra slowly standing shortly after. Both students looked at him lost in a way he was unequipped to handle. He kept a neutral fescad as he spoke, “Both of you have achieved your Awakening. As a reward, do as you will for the day to test your new Keyblades. Dismissed.”   
  
Both stood at attention, “Yes, sir!”   
  
They almost couldn’t leave the main hall fast enough.   
  
E--e-E-e--E--T--t-T-t--T--A--a-A-a--A   
  
Eraqus stood in the armoury, a deep feeling of loss and confusion heavy on his shoulders.   
  
It should have been a day of celebration, but instead it was fraught with ill-will.   
  
He felt like he had failed his students.   
  
He frowned deeply while placing his hand on the counter, staring at all of the pieces of his lost comrade’s armor, as well as the other pieces he had picked up along his search for someone,  _ anyone to be  _ **_alive-!_ ** _   
_ _   
_ _ Master Odin grabbed him by the shoulder after their latest lesson, “Eraqus. I have an important mission for you.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ He blinked, giving the elder his full attention. “What is it, Master?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The old man glanced around before pulling him aside into his personal study, his head low as if his wizard hat weighed one hundred pounds. The world was heavy on his aged shoulders, and the teen couldn’t help but feel uneasy. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Something has not been right for the past couple of years, and clearly it was only getting  _ worse _. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The man took something off of his desk and turned, his brown robes shifting slightly as the movement, and handed Eraqus a white scroll preserved in an ornate capsule. “That is your family’s ancestral tree. It is tradition for those of your blood to tenure for a time at The Land of Departure. It is now time for you to do so.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Eraqus gasped, “Now?! But there aren’t enough Wielder’s to-!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The Old Master moved with a speed beyond his age, grasping him painfully by the shoulders as his grey eyes bore into his own, “You  _ **_must go_ ** _ for that very reason, Eraqus. We can _ **_not_ ** _ lose you.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The young man grit his teeth with a wince, “Master Odin, I can’t abandon my classmates!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Master Odin came in close to his face as their noses nearly touched, “And who will carry on the Keyblade if every last one of us perishes here, Eraqus?  _ **_You_ ** _ are the  _ **_youngest_ ** _ of blood, and have the most  _ **_time left_ ** _ to pick up a new generation of pupils.  _ **_I grant you your Mastery. Now_ ** **_GO_ ** _ ” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Eraqus gasped, a strange Magic falling over him, the path to The Land of Departure opening to him in his mind as tears gathered, “It’s not right-!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “It must be done.” The World around him blurred as he fell into Slumber, his body fading away into Light as it left Scala ad Caelum. _ _   
_ _   
_ He jolted, pulling himself out of the memory as he came back to the present, sweat covering him in an uncomfortable film.   
  
Breathing deep he held it before releasing a shaky breath with eyes closed, “I pray to be there for my students in their time of need as I was not for yours.”   
  
A translucent hand covered his left while Eraqus turned his gaze to meet Hermod’s concerned expression.   
  
For whatever reason, Hermod rarely spoke, and it pained him to even think what might have caused the other’s silence even in the form of a Memory.   
  
Yet, despite his lack of words, the feelings were clear.  _ You still came back to look for us. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Stop hating yourself for what those at the top demanded of you. Of us all. _   
  
He sighed, pulling himself away from the counter as the phantom of his friend faded away.   
  
It would be a long night.   
  
_ The main doors slammed open, startling both Eraqus and Master Tyr. It had been two uneasy weeks of the younger beginning his tenure as the up-and-coming protector and Guardian of The Land of Departure.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ A desperate voice rang out, “ _ **_Eraqus!_ ** _ ” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The teen gasped as he ran to the balcony railing of the Main Hall, “ _ **_Xehanort!_ ** _ ” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ His friend, covered in damaged armor, looked up to him with urgency, “ _ **_Scala is falling into Darkness, help us!_ ** _ ” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Master Tyr grasped him harshly by the shoulder, “You mustn’t!  _ **_Your orders_ ** _ are to stay here to become the next Guardian!  _ **_You can_ ** **_not_ ** **_leave!_ ** _ ” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Eraqus threw the elder’s arm off, “I won’t abandon my friends!” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Master Tyr went to grab him again as Eraqus jumped the landing, activating his armor to assist in cushioning his fall, “ _ **_Eraqus!_ ** _ ” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “ _ **_May my Heart be my Guiding Key!_ ** _ ” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The two young Masters left, making their way back to Scala ad Caelum. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ But it was already too late. _ _   
_ _   
_ E--e-E-e--E--T--t-T-t--T--A--a-A-a--A   
  
It was early evening as Terra stood, staring out into the horizon as the sky was an array of dark rainbow colors bleeding into navy blue. Earthshaker was held comfortably in his hand, his day spent acquainting himself with the new blade.   
  
It fit perfectly.   
  
His Heart was still troubled.   
  
There was a vast difference between the standard mass-produced Luxlight Keyblade, and the one that was formed from the depths of his Heart. It was in sync with him in a way he could’ve never imagined. It thrummed in joy with his elation, and wrought destruction in his rage.   
  
Terra ran a hand through his hair, sighing. The Song that had been his Awakening still playing over and over in his mind.   
  
The man, Brain, who had come and gone in the early morning’s light.   
  
If he was going to begin the more complex aspects of his training, he needed to get his mind fully prepared for what was to come and finally deal with the final piece of his personal distractions.   
  
His feelings for Aqua.   
  
Terra leaned his head back, eyes closed, as he released the tension in his body and allowed Earthshaker to return.   
  
He meditated there for a time while pulling tranquility from the earth beneath his feet, before finally taking in a deep breath and headed back towards the Castle.   
  
Terra felt his nerves begin to kick up the closer he got to the door to his fellow apprentice’s room, and ran a hand through his hair to try and keep himself on track.   
  
He would do this, he  _ could _ do this.   
  
He  _ had _ to do this, for he did not confess his feelings  _ now _ it would only serve to distract him as Aqua pulled further and further ahead of him.   
  
He couldn’t waste his Dream of becoming a Keyblade Master if the feelings weren’t mutual.   
  
Terra knocked twice on Aqua’s closed door. He heard the sound of shuffling before Aqua’s frazzled voice called out, subdued, “Who is it?”   
  
Terra licked his lips in nervousness, keeping his voice steady, “It’s me. Can I..talk to you a second?”   
  
He heard movement before the door cracked open, “Sure, Terra. What’s up?”   
  
The other was wearing her same clothes from earlier as Terra took a half step back, burying his hands into his pockets to keep them from trembling, “I… Uh-”   
  
Aqua looked at him strangely as he clenched his teeth a moment to gather his courage before speaking gently, “Aqua, I like you.”   
  
She blinked, still somewhat confused, “I like you too, Terra.”   
  
Terra’s heart sank. It was as he’d suspected, but young men could dream dreams, “N-no.. I mean- I like you  _ romantically _ .” His face flushed as he tried to keep himself together. He would  _ not _ fall apart in front of the girl he was  _ confessing to _ .   
  
Aqua suddenly understood with a sharp intake of breath and took a half step back, staring at him for a long moment totally lost with what to even do with that information before falling. Her gaze gravitated to the floor before quickly returning to him as she raised her hand and clenched it to her chest, “I’m...sorry Terra. I’ve never… seen you that way.”   
  
Terra smiled shakily, trying so,  _ so _ hard to keep it together even as he felt the heat of tears trying to build up in his eyes, “Y-yeah, I...kind of. Figured. But- I had to say it, before we started our real training. T-thanks.” He quickly turned and walked stiffly back to his room, blocking out the world around him as he closed his door gently.   
  
He locked it, threw his clothes off, and cried in the shower to wash away his feelings.   
  
E--e-E-e--E--T--t-T-t--T--A--a-A-a--A   
  
Aqua stood in her doorway, hand still held to her chest as she stared down the empty hallway as she’d watched her friend-brother do his best to keep himself together.   
  
Her shoulders sagged, sadness filling her as she took a step back into her room and closed the door. She had answered honestly, but being the source of her friend’s pain still  _ hurt _ .   
  
She turned towards her bed and sat, running her hand over the blue skirt piece she had just finished sewing tight pleats into. “Terra…”   
  
Aqua had suspected he’d had feelings for her for a while now. Despite that, she had done her best to keep a very strict line with him, and to never abuse his feelings to her advantage.   
  
Guilt between friends was counterproductive, and would only breed regret, which could only breed darkness in one’s Heart.   
  
She bowed her head with a heavy sigh, tears gathering in empathy with the feelings she’d rejected. Terra had been an important part of her accepting herself, her appearance, and had helped her build her strengths by leaps and bounds after beginning her apprenticeship so long after he had begun his own.   
  
He had loved her unconditionally from the start, pulling her out of her shell.   
  
She flopped back onto her bed as she stared at the ceiling.   
  
Violet skimmed the edge of her vision as Vor softly spoke, ‘ _ It was the right thing to do _ .’   
  
Aqua pursed her lips as she tried to keep from sobbing. She covered her eyes with her arm, “But… I  _ hurt him..! _ ”   
  
The phantom sighed, lightly patting her knee as she stood at the side of her bed looking at her in sympathy, ‘ _ But it would have hurt more, with bitter regret, to lead him on to spare his  _ feelings _. You did the right thing. You Heart never would have been in it. _ ’   
  
She breathed choppily, trying to recollect herself, “I  _ know that..! _ I’d just been hoping I’d been  _ imagining it _ so I didn’t have to deal with it! It just- it makes me think-”   
  
‘ **_Aqua_ ** ’   
  
The blue haired apprentice gasped, stilling as Vor became stern with her.   
  
She was  _ never _ stern with her.   
  
‘ _ Do not doubt Terra’s actions and words as only romantically charged. That’s giving him  _ **_no_ ** _ credit and only serves to harm you  _ **_both_ ** _. Don’t do that to him  _ **_or_ ** _ yourself. _ ’   
  
She breathed deep before releasing it slowly, “I… understand. I’m sorry.”   
  
The phantom squeezed her knee gently as she left her, ‘ _ Good. _ ’   
  
Aqua wiped her eyes before slowly sitting up, alone once more in her room as she looked over the pieces of her new clothes, before carefully gathering them up and hanging them for the morning.   
  
It would be a new beginning.   
  
E--e-E-e--E--T--t-T-t--T--A--a-A-a--A   
  
Eraqus walked into the kitchen nearly asleep, the beginning of the day the most difficult for him as his body always desired to sleep in until noon. Blearily, he glanced towards the window and startled awake as Terra stood slumped at the counter. Staring at the bowl of his mixed ingredients for some sort of nut bread.   
  
The Master watched him as the other stayed still, eventually moving closer to his son before gently speaking, “It is too early to be so troubled, Terra.”   
  
Terra tensed, his voice raw, quiet, and subdued, “I confessed to Aqua.”   
  
_ Oh. _   
  
“And you were turned down.”   
  
Terra nodded, finally picking up his whisk for a few more turns in the bowl before pouring it into his desired pan. Eraqus continued to watch him, keeping out of the other’s way as the bread was placed into the oven, “I’m sorry.”   
  
Terra looked at his father, warring with himself before shaking his head, “I think it was love at first sight.”   
  
Eraqus smiled wryly, “Unfortunate.”   
  
Terra huffed while washing his hands, “Unfortunate, indeed.” He ran his hands once they were dried through his hair, resting them at the end of his scalp as he stretched lazily, “At least I won’t waste time wondering anymore.”   
  
Eraqus sighed as he crossed his arms with a shake of his head, resting against the counter, “It is not that easy, Terra, to lay down such feelings of longing.”   
  
Terra turned to him with a tired smile, “I know. But it helps.”   
  
The two studied each other for a long moment before Eraqus straightened, “Come with me. I believe it is time for you to wear clothing more suitable for your training.”   
  
The younger blinked and followed the other to his personal study.   
  
It had been some years since he’d come in here for any reason, doing his best to ensure Aqua didn’t think there was favoritism between them.   
  
Eraqus turned to him, “Wait here a moment.”   
  
Terra nodded as he looked around the Master’s personal study as he heard the older man rummage around his room. A few minutes later he came back out, “I’m not sure how much you’ll appreciate it, seeing as it is a hand-me-down… But I believe you can gain much use out of the clothing I used during my own apprenticeship.”   
  
The young man stared at his master in slight shock, a confused mix of emotions as he agreed and went to follow. Eraqus led him into his room, and showed off the new (old) clothing he had assembled from his (son’s) apprenticeship. Some pieces were clearly newer, however, as they were pieced together with Terra’s own preferences in mind.   
  
A grey shirt with black side panels for definition, red straps that would cross over the chest, and the primary garment which was clearly the older, yet more durable piece of the set.   
  
Tan pleated hakama with a one and a half inch trim of khaki along the bottom in a similar style the pair his Master (father) wore with a waist piece that tied to complete the garment. New brown boots were placed beneath it, clearly prepped for the addition of armor, along with a wrist brace and a fingerless glove that would go past his elbow, also prepared for the addition of armor.   
  
Terra looked at Eraqus as he held back his emotions, feeling a strange distant and deep connection with his father, “You prepared all of this… for me?”   
  
Eraqus nodded kindly, a pleased melancholy of his face, “Yes… I have also planned to give Aqua a silver pendant as a mark of her coming into her apprenticeship, however, it is up to you if you would like a new pendant… or if you would be willing to return to me my old one, so that I may re-tool it with new charms Magicked into it to give back into your care.” He looked at his old clothing, “I wore my pendant over the tie of the waist band.”   
  
Terra glanced between the Master and the garment before he nodded with a smile, “I’ll wear it with pride.” He took the hanging clothing off the back of the closet door and bowed slightly, “Master, I will return shortly with my pendant, and I look forward to your further guidance in becoming a Keyblade Master.”   
  
Eraqus nodded with a proud smile, “As do I look forward to seeing you reach new heights in your unending potential.”


	6. Ventus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… most of this chapter was written before literally anything else for this fic. X,D  
> Despite that I find the chapter annoyingly choppy [imo] due to all the breaks I ended up doing.. but... Unlike Vulpes to Dandelions where I was able to attempt to make full chapters towards one "scene" as much as possible, we'd be here forever in a slog of a post pace to get anywhere if I stuck to "scenes."
> 
> I had also planned for Aqua to use anatomically appropriate terminology, but my brain and body said nope.  
> I also apologize for my lack of being able to pull a workable 'x' for x-blade. D,X
> 
> TW: Child abuse because Old Man Xehanort sucks.

V-v-V-v-V-v-V-v-V _  
All hail the broken ones, Daughters stray and bastard sons  
Those come to fight this dark, Claim to heal our shattered hearts_

 _But I can't trust in you, To pull the weight entrusted to  
Every guiding light, Guiding all our blind  
_-Demon Hunter, **No Place for you Here  
** X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X

Xehanort walked through the wastes of the Keyblade Graveyard, studying each crevice and dead Keyblade as he passed through the ancient sands. A barren land of dust and dirt, where an unspeakable many were slain into final rest.

His Heart had pulled him here incessantly as his Guide, a new mark upon the unchanged landscape making itself known to him from his long years of study on this land. He followed the strange trajectory of the new addition with an eagle's eye, making his way to the large impact crater at its end with grace and patience.

Staring down the large crater, a large golden-brown human-sized capsule with a heart shaped window greeted him. He carefully scaled down to the base of the pit and observed the object, the window covered in dust and grime making it difficult to see what prize it held. Yet, the Heart nestled within it shone with a pure Light, as well as a pure Darkness in equal measure.

A deep elation shot through him as he smirked, summoning No Name to tap on the lid of the capsule. The lid lifted easily as Xehanort gazed down at the boy nestled within. He raised an eyebrow at the youth, still so young to have such a deep Darkness buried deep.

He shook his head, as it was no matter, for this boy would be a part of his plan to obtain the 𝑿-blade.

Just as he prepared himself to lift the boy out, the youth stirred, making a face before he groaned into awareness, his blue eyes dull with sleep and confusion. "Huh..?"

Xehanort straightened up as he placed his hands behind his back, "Do you know where you are, Young one?"

The boy looked around as he slowly sat up and took in his surroundings. He paused a moment before shaking his head in the negative.

The elder wasn't surprised, "Your name?"

The boy thought for a moment, causing Xehanort to frown. "Ven..tus."

Xehanort contemplated asking a few more questions before deciding against it.

The Boy was far too empty to give him the answers he sought.

V-v-V-v-V-x-X-x-C-c-C-c-C

It had been over a month since Xehanort had taken in the boy and was slowly losing his patience. He had waited years for this, yet, his eagerness to see things to fruition caused him to become overzealous in his search for answers.

The boy still could not summon his Keyblade, though he claimed to have found the weapon familiar despite his quickly noted amnesia. Xehanort had even gone through the trouble of the initiation ceremony for good measure, just in case.

Still, the boy would not produce his blade. He grit his teeth in anger as he came upon the boy, "You will summon your Keyblade _today_ Ventus!"

The boy cowered, as he took a step back, his right hand pressed against his sternum, "But Master-!"

" _ **TODAY!**_ " He lashed out, slamming into the boy with his Keyblade as the other yelped, flying several feet from the impact. "Just like all Wielders, your body has unique Magic running through it. Now stand and _fight me!_ "

The boy clutched onto the hand that took the brunt of his swing (his dominant, no doubt) and came to his knees, weeping, "But I don't _want to_ Master! _I'm afraid!_ "

Xehanort snarled as he stood over his fickle apprentice, "Then channel that fear into a weapon to _defend yourself with!_ "

He raised his Keyblade once more before pausing. He glanced to the side for a moment, as if something called him before he lowered his arm with clear annoyance. "It would seem I have business to attend to. You have until tomorrow to figure out how to summon your Keyblade, or you shall _die trying_."

A Dark portal opened up behind Xehanort as he turned and calmly walked through it, No Name still in hand.

Ventus wept over his broken limb, "Why…"

A familiar pop sounded next to him as a paw softly rested on his elbow, "Ven…"

Tears blurred his vision as he looked upon his secret companion, "Chirithy… Why am I so afraid of summoning my own Keyblade..? The Master says it's an extension of my Heart, so why..?"

It sighed sadly, as it brought a paw up to its mouth, "It… might have to do with what you can't remember anymore. I think… you're afraid of hurting anyone with your Keyblade _because_ it's an extension of your Heart. Using your Heart as a Weapon… it's… uncomfortable." It faced him fully, with a smile in its eyes, "But! I bet if you had Friends to protect, you'd summon it right away! You'd never let harm come to your friends, Ven!"

He contemplated his purpling hand and nodded, using his good one to wipe his tears as he sniffed before straightening up. "I used to be able to summon a Keyblade… right?"

Chirithy nodded enthusiastically, "Mmhmm!"

"Can Keyblades do more than attack?" His gaze held a desperate hope.

"Well, of course! If you know the Magic you can Heal, create Barriers, Reflect Magic or attacks set against you, and even speed up or slow down friends or enemies! But… the way you _used_ to use a Keyblade, compared to how wielders seem to use them _now_ … It's very different. I think it's best to maybe leave alone trying to remember how you _used_ to fight, and figure out a new way to protect yourself."

Ven stared at his Chirithy for a long while before he focused on his hand again, nodding slowly, "Yeah… I just wish… I could remember more… It must be sad for you, with me not remembering our time together…"

Chirithy's eyes widened, "Oh, _Ven_ …"

The boy gave a wobbly smile before clambering back to his feet, taking a deep breath for a moment before releasing it. He closed his eyes with his face turned to the sky, " _Heal._ "

A Magic that was familiar, yet not activated, washed over him with a soft green glow as flower motifs surrounded him as his hand was healed along with some of his other scrapes and bruises. Chirithy cried in amazement, "Wow!"

Ven opened his eyes to look down at the little Dreameater, "Did it work?"

Chirithy nodded enthusiastically, "Now, try to summon your Keyblade- a _new one_ , that reflects your innermost self."

Ven gazed out upon the horizon as his arms came to rest at his side, "But… how do I call something I haven't come to know yet..?"

Chirithy giggled, "Let us Dive, Deep, Deep into your Heart…"

His eyes closed, the vision of the sky turning into twilight on the horizon as he felt the World fade away from the unforgiving heat, into a cool expanse of his Mind.

_What is it that you seek, child?_

Bubbles passed as a Light called to him in the Dark, "A way to Defend myself…"

_And what do you fear most of all?_

His Station came into view, his sleeping image laying atop an empty space of color, blank where his Heart had forgotten those important to him. The Graveyard the only image slowly fading into place upon it, "Being Alone." His feet touched upon his Station's surface.

_To gain friends is to gain those whom you would protect. Would you be willing to strike down those who seek to harm them? Or will you watch as each of them falls?_

Fear shook him, the idea of hurting _anyone_ stirring lost memories and fears before he steeled himself. He wouldn't stand back helpless. He furrowed his brows as he looked out towards the Abyss, "I will Fight to protect my friends!"

_Even at the cost of your own Life..?_

"Without a doubt."

His conviction held true- for one cannot lie within their own Heart. His station flared with light as the greens of it deepened, a Power awakening.

A small light appeared in front of him, and gingerly he reached out to grab it.

_**Wayward Wind** _

x-V-v-V- **v-V-v** -V-v-V-x

Xehanort stared at the living corpse of his charge, as he held the twisted wrist of the doll made of the boy's Darkness in an iron-clad grip, "Vanitas, I shall return to train you once I have… dealt with Ventus."

Vanitas snarled, trying to shake out of his grip as tendrils of Darkness came off his back, "Why not let me just finish that loser off?"

Xehanort sighed and shoved the masked doll into the dirt, roughly placing his heel on his spine, " _Because_ _ **,**_ though this was not my plan, I can still make _use_ of you both. It is merely a matter of whether or not Ventus can keep a grip on the Light in his Heart."

Vanitas scoffed despite the foot digging into his back, "He doesn't have the Will, _old man_."

Xehanort clicked his tongue as he bared his teeth, kicking the doll away by several feet, "You will stay, and when I return, we will _train_."

Vanitas coughed and curled into himself, "Yes, _Master_."

The older man sniffed, before picking the comatose boy off the ground, and carefully placing him on his aged shoulders.

His Heart opened the path.

E-e-E-e-E-X-x-X-x-X

Eraqus frowned at the unconscious boy that lay on the freshly (though hastily) made bed. He turned to his fellow Master, "A mere training incident cannot produce such devastating results as a deteriorated Heart as _this, Xehanort_."

The Dark Master sighed in exasperation, "Be that as it may, the boy was nearly devoured by Neo Shadows, and this is what is left of him. I am clearly incapable of caring for such a fragile Heart of Light, as one who seeks answers of the mysteries of the Dark. It is only in your hands that I can see Ventus healing and flourishing. I was wrong in my approach to teaching, which is why you are my better."

Eraqus sighed with a slight slump, before rubbing his shoulder, "To think that you believe _me_ to be the more capable one..."

Xehanort allowed himself a small, fond smirk, as he remembered their days in Scala. "No more than any of the others as they roll in their graves, what, with you having two seasoned apprentices under your tutelage."

The younger of the two shook his head, "I will care for the boy, make no mistake about that, Xehanort. But you _will_ answer for how he came to be in such a terrible state."

Xehanort bowed his head in acquiescence, "Of course, but for now, I have other business I must attend to."

Eraqus frowned, "Of course. Allow me to walk with you to the Door."

Xehanort motioned for Eraqus to lead in agreement, and with a thorough eye roll, Eraqus led the way.

C-c-C-c-S-c-C-c-C

Chirithy wept softly, its being in tatters as Ventus's Heart was split in two. The Darkness stealing for itself a thorough half of Ventus's Soul and Body. It floated in the uncertain abyss.

_Hello?_

The Dreameater curled tighter into itself.

_Oh… you're barely holding yourself together, huh?_

It slowly opened its eyes, and stared out into the dark expanse, "Who..?"

A small light, almost the size of a firefly appeared in front of it. A New Heart. It was certainly far too soon for such a Young One to be venturing so far into Sleep.

_Oh! I know you!_

Chirithy squinted at the small Light, "Well, I don't know _you_."

The small light shook as a child's giggle echoed, _I'm Sora! And you're Chirithy!_

It's eyes widened, "You… you know what I am..?"

 _Hmm?_ The Light became confused, _Oh, you're a different one. But… you feel really similar!_

This Light was familiar with its kind? From what Xehanort had bothered to speak of to Ventus, the Keyblade War had happened in ancient times, so how..?

_You're super hurt, just like those other boys…_

Chirithy gasped lightly, "Boys..?"

_Here, let me help you!_

Suddenly the little Heart shone with a blinding Light, and Chirithy couldn't help but clench his eyes from its radiance. It was in that moment that the atmosphere changed around it, and a serene peace replaced the pain of its torn existence.

"H..Huh?" It opened its eyes and stood as it took in the serene blue sky reflected in the purest of waters. "Where..?" It looked around in confusion, also realizing it was now whole once more, than mere translucent sparkle.

The little Light, or, Sora giggled, _It's pretty, right? You'll be safe here! Maybe one day you can be reunited with the one who you were separated from!_

Chirithy nodded slowly, a paw on its chin as it turned to his rescuer, "But.. you shouldn't be here. It's not safe for you… to be so far into Sleep that you're touching this place."

The small Light seemed to think that over, _You're probably right… but, one day I'll come back for you, ok?_

Chirithy sighed, "I won't be able to keep you away, will I?"

Sora's Heart laughed, _Nope! We're Friends!_

Chirithy smiled, "Then it's time for you to go back where you belong." It made a shooing motion, "Don't wanna worry your mom and dad, right?"

_...Right! See you again, Chirithy!_

Sora's Heart returned as the Dreameater sighed with a shake of its head, "See you again… Sora."

V-v-V-v-V-v-V-v-V

His World was White.

The Blue One was close to his side the majority of the time, while at night he was mostly left alone.

The Gold One would stop by, occasionally relieving the other for a short while.

The Grey One checked in more frequently, but never stayed long.

His World was still So Very Small.

V-v-V-v-V-A-a-A-a-A

It was two weeks after Ventus had been placed in Eraqus's care that Aqua hit her first breaking point.

She had been left almost entirely in charge of Ventus's care, and while that wasn't so much of a bother, she wanted to _train_.

Sure, she had taken an hour here and there to keep her body sharp, but otherwise studied or read while watching over the boy. However, she wanted time to _herself_.

She wanted to be able to run, test her strengths against Terra, and learn new techniques from the Master.

Now Aqua felt almost completely forgotten. The care of Ventus lying squarely on her young shoulders.

With so much time having gone by, and despite wiping Ventus down daily as best as she could with a wet towel, making sure he didn't get bed sores amongst other things, the boy needed a _bath_. Aqua _refused_ to take on that undertaking on her own, and why should _she_ alone have to bathe a 12 year old _boy_? She was a fourteen year old _girl_ , and she was entirely unprepared for dealing with a naked individual of the opposite sex, younger or not.

She sighed, slowly building a plan in her mind to bully Master Eraqus and Terra into doing their fair share as her fingers lightly brushed against her brand new Keyblade Armor pieces. She glanced at the armored boots, and ran a finger over the wing attached to her ankle.

_Master Eraqus looked at the two pieces she had chosen to integrate into her armor's everyday wear with a sad smile. Aqua tilted her head as she studied his expression, "What is it, Master?"_

_He sighed, "Those gauntlets belonged to Urd. It is more than fitting you would be attracted to them. She would be more than proud to have you carry a piece of her with you as your strength."_

Aqua closed her eyes for a long moment before standing, studying Ventus for a long moment before exiting the room. She made her way to the main hall where she could hear the Master and Terra training. She paused at the side entrance, watching them for a long moment, feeling separate from them in the same way she had when she first arrived before clearing her throat.

Both stopped and looked over to her, becoming alert as Eraqus stepped towards her as Terra followed, "Has Ventus awoken?"

She shook her head, "No, but… I could use a little help."

Terra stepped forward, "With what?"

Aqua pursed her lips a moment, "Ventus needs a bath."

The two men nodded, Eraqus placing a hand under his chin, "Have the sponge baths not been enough..?"

She sighed, "They're fine, but he really needs a full and proper wash at least once a week, and I can't really do that… and certainly not on my own."

Eraqus frowned as Terra raised an eyebrow, "But you're not lightweight."

Aqua stared at him for a long moment, a deep insult warring in her chest as she smiled at the two of them sweetly and changed her general demeanor, instantly unsettling them both, "Then would one of you mind showing me how to properly wash a boy's privates? I know I read the anatomy books, but I don't know if I'm right, and I don't want to hurt him…"

Both men blanched while Eraqus choked. Terra took a few steps forwards and grasped her shoulders, spinning her the other way, "I'll take care of washing him."

She continued with her (threateningly) innocent act, "Are you sure it isn't too much trouble? I wouldn't want to take away from your training, Terra."

He shook his head vehemently as he continued to guide her back towards Ventus's room with his gaze set ahead of him, "Nope. Got it."

"Really?"

"Yyyyup."

She smiled and bounced away from him with a little wave, "Then I'll be outside practicing my Keyblade forms. Be gentle!"

Terra felt his face flush as he realized just how dangerous Aqua could be if she put in the effort.

They didn't stand a chance.

V-v-V-v-V-v-V-v-V

Eraqus was remiss to realize how quickly he was to leave 'womanly things' up to Aqua and abandon her to them while fully focusing on Terra's growth.

Urd was staring at him with her most scathing look yet, ' _Were you always that stupid, or did your mother drop you five too many times as an infant? Did she not teach you sense?!_ '

Eraqus flushed hotly, "Don't talk about my mother!"

Urd scoffed with a hefty eyeroll, her arms crossed over her chest, ' _Is it because Aqua rejected Terra's feelings that it was so easy to forget about her? Or was it simply too inconvenient to figure out a fair way to have both students watch over Ventus without totally dumping the other? Some Master_ _ **you**_ _are._ '

He went to respond before she got up in his face, ' _Or are you not up to the task of watching a child for a few scant hours and allowing your students some self study? Is the Castle too_ _ **much**_ _for you alone?_ '

Eraqus sharply inhaled, " **Urd.** "

She sneered, ' **Eraqus.** _Do better by your pupil. I_ _ **warned**_ _you. It wasn't just puberty I was worried about, and you shirked_ _ **that**_ _responsibility onto the Fairy Godmother. Terra may be of your blood, but you are now Aqua's primary caregiver. You are_ _ **her Father**_ _just as much as Terra's. Understand and think about how much_ _ **your actions and thoughts**_ _affect her. You are her_ _ **world**_ _. Treat her equally, or renounce yourself._ '

The phantom disappeared before he could get another word in, a deep and angry heat squirming in his chest as he felt insulted and chastised in one frustrating swoop. The Castle was right, of course. It was just frustrating that he had yet to overcome such childish shortcomings as boys vs girls.

And now the boys were three to one.

They were poor odds not in the latter's favor.

V-v-V-v-V-v-V-v-V

A new schedule was put into place, Aqua watching Ventus in the mornings while Terra watched over him in the afternoon. In the evening Eraqus would watch the boy for a few hours before either student traded days to watch over Ventus once more.

Eraqus was further chastised by his actions as Aqua went on a full baking spree much to Terra's chagrin, making various sweets in a burst of energy after being cooped up for two weeks. His favorites were among the many things she produced, along with a few pitying nut-based treats so that Terra wasn't fully left out of such pleasantries.

With the change in their schedule, another few weeks passed at a pleasant pace, a new liveliness in the Castle as Aqua sang to herself and further expanded upon her ballet-inspired combat techniques.

It was one day mid-morning that Aqua burst into the Main Hall, "Master Eraqus, Terra! It's a miracle!"

The two men turned to her, her excitement catching as Terra took a few steps towards her, "Did Ventus wake up?"

Aqua nodded, "He sat up with his eyes open! He's still a little out of it, but I'd like to grab him a piece of cake to help him get some energy!"

Terra made a face while Eraqus nodded with a smile, "We'll head to his room to check him over while you do that, Aqua."

She giggled with a pleased clap before turning and running towards the kitchen, a new skip to her step as their youngest began to take his first steps into returning to awareness.


	7. Waking Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -You know that one scene in BBS with Zombie Ven crying 'cause of Terra scolding him?  
> I've never been able to make sense of that cutscene. It's such a weird 'memory.'

E-e-E-e-T-t-T-t-A-a-A-a-V-v-V-v-V  
 _But things can't be as they seem, I'm so far from home_  
 _This must be another dream_

 _But my eyes are open, And everything still moves in slow motion_  
 _Breathless and blue and behind your eyes, the sea_  
 _Oceans of light envelop me_  
-Thrice, **Atlantic**  
E-e-E-e-T-t-T-t-A-a-A-a-V-v-V-v-V

A few months passed as Ventus became a daily staple in their lives. Presently, he was sitting on a stone bench, watching as Eraqus had Aqua square off against Terra in a quick no-Magic spar.

Ventus, in his strange White World, eventually lost interest in the Blue and Gold one going at each other, their sounds of battle useless to his unseeing eyes as he moved his hand forward. It bumped against something foreign, not as cold as the stone he sat upon, but a soft welcoming sun-warmed wood. He lightly rubbed his fingertips on the object, tracing it until he found its hilt, grasping the grip of the strange object.

His hand flexed on the handle, familiarity slowly unclouding his mind as he recognized the shape.

_Keyblade_

He lifted it, and raised his other hand to catch the rest of it, as if his mind needed the assurance it was correct.

It wasn't a real one, but the shape was enough.

He slid off his seat clumsily, causing the Blue and Gold ones to stop. The Grey one also seemed to have his attention on him as the Gold one came near, " _Ventus?_ "

The blond boy turned his head towards the voice. _Why didn't he call him Ven?_

He tilted his head in question while the Gold one placed a warm hand on his shoulder, "Do you wanna spar too?"

Ventus went to speak, to answer, yet he made no sound as he couldn't figure out what to say. With a click, he shut his mouth and in a well-practiced movement, he flipped the wooden keyblade into a reverse grip.

He stood still and silent, still staring towards the source of the Gold aura as a startled pause came over the three. The Grey one approached, "Reverse, hm? ...Not a recommended hold, and certainly unsuited for that practice Keyblade… However…" The Grey one seemed to contemplate, "Terra, why don't you see if he'd be willing to try a few light strikes against you?"

The Blue one came close, "But Master, isn't it a little soon?"

The Grey one released a breath, "He took up the weapon on his own, Aqua. Perhaps he's lonely, or bored with just watching on the sidelines."

The Blue one seemed displeased, but acquiesced as she lightly squeezed Ventus's shoulder, "If you get scared, you drop it, ok?"

Ven absorbed that information before nodding, allowing himself to be put into place within their practice area. The Gold one seemed to get into position, holding a different weapon than before, "Alright Ventus, come at me!"

Ven shifted and got into his (usual?) stance. Silence took over as Ven's empty gaze took in the great expanse of White clouding his vision.

He sprung forward and felt the wooden weapon connect with another wooden thing with a sharp crack! He startled and took a few quick steps back as he dropped the wooden keyblade, only to trip over it and fall back into the dirt.

The Blue one gasped as the Gold and Grey ones stood startled at the sight. The Blue one immediately came to his side and gently placed her hands on his shoulders, "Are you alright, Ventus?"

He felt tears raise up in his eyes, as he glanced just beyond the aura of the Blue one, only to have his unseeing gaze meet teal-green eyes, heavily shadowed under an off-white hooded robe. A desperate look of sorrow and rage bore into him as orange shaded pigtails poked out of the dark. _How could you-!_

He gasped and buried himself deep into the Blue one's chest, weeping in fear as she startled, holding him close as if to shield him, "Ventus?!"

He fell into slumber once more, and didn't wake for a week.

E-e-E-e-T-t-T-t-A-a-A-a-V-v-V-v-V

The Castle hadn't even bothered to chastise him, and it left Eraqus with a strange and hollow feeling.

How? Why wasn't Urd telling him he'd jumped the gun, or Vor patting him on the thigh and saying he'd simply been too enthusiastic?

Instead he got the youngest version of his friend that he knew, as he glanced sullenly at the form of Xehanort during their youth in Scala, a leg propped up on his study's windowsill as Eraqus did his best to not squeeze the sake cup in his hand.

It was a rarity, but he felt like imbibing in the bitterness of alcohol.

The young phantom turned to him, studying him silently before he raised an eyebrow, ' _A drink? Really? Is that how low you've gotten, Eraqus?_ '

The Master sighed heavily as he set down the small cup and container of liquid beside it on his desk. He pulled over his chair and sat tiredly, "And to what do I owe the pleasure of _your_ appearance?"

The phantom smiled easily, ' _How about a game of chess?_ '

Light above.

Not _chess_.

He ran a hand down his face, trying to wipe away his stress before he got up stiffly, "Sure, Why not." Eraqus opened a treasure chest and pulled out a carefully preserved tiered checkerboard. He went over and set it down, aligning each black and white piece in practiced motions by memory.

The phantom watched with a pleased look on his face, ' _You may go first._ '

It was going to be a long night.

E-e-E-e-T-t-T-t-A-a-A-a-V-v-V-v-V

It was a surprise when Ventus appeared at the breakfast table as if he hadn't been comatose for seven days. The blank look was still in his eyes, but seemingly no worse for wear as he slowly ate the food set before him.

Aqua watched him carefully, the memory of how he'd desperately buried his face into her breast, clinging to her painfully as he had mumbled a painful silent apology before sleeping once more.

She had no way of knowing what he had witnessed, but she didn't want the Castle to unknowingly harm his fragile Heart further.

Silently, she stood and walked out of the kitchen as Eraqus and Terra shared a glance behind her. She walked, her steps with purpose as she eventually made her way into the main room she practiced her ballet in.

The mirrors covered two of the walls in the room, "...Urd?"

The phantom appeared along with Vor's. The two of them troubled as the taller responded to her call, ' _Aqua._ '

The blue haired apprentice fiddled with her fingers, warring with herself before continuing, "What… What did the Castle show Ventus?"

The two phantoms shared a glance, also clearly disturbed by what had happened, ' _The Castle decided to test Ventus's Will. It was much too soon. It pulled out an Ancient Memory... It isn't even sure that the Memory truly even belonged to him. It… The Castle holds deep regret for causing such a setback in the boy's recovery._ '

Aqua huffed lightly, "Can… is it able to show _me_..?"

Vor covered her mouth with her sleeve contemplating, ' _Since you can see and speak with us… it supposes it's possible._ ' She closed her blue eyes, and both Urd and Vor disappeared from the glass.

A faint glimmer, an almost missable shadow seemed to appear behind her, much, _much_ too close to be reflecting. It was in neither mirror, but truly _beside her_.

The pigtailed girl's eyes were fully hidden in shadow, a deep set snarl on her face as the girl lifted a scythe made of white with black flower details. The robed girl made to swing, familiarity with weaponry clear as Aqua dodged, feeling the tip of the phantom's scythe scrape against her corset.

Thoroughly startled Aqua stared in fear of the specter as it seemed to glare at her until it decided to take a step back and faded from sight.

Aqua placed her hand over her chest and gripped her pendant as her heart beat quickly.

No phantom had ever tried to harm them. Terra had even _promised_.

So it begged to question, what sort of horrible things were haunting _Ventus_?

E-e-E-e-T-t-T-t-A-a-A-a-V-v-V-v-V

The Castle seemed to be wary of harming those in its care, as Terra approached her a few days later after Ventus's second awakening stating that he hadn't even seen the boy at the edge of his vision since that time.

Aqua sighed lightly, shaking her head as she found herself unable to answer Terra's silent question. She herself felt wary of the phantoms once more, realizing that they had always been passive in their contact with them.

Despite the apprentice's silent unease, Eraqus, Terra, Aqua, and Ventus were back outdoors with the blond sitting on the side as the two older wielders worked on transforming their Keyblades. Ventus watched, still blind to the world around him as he felt something far away shift. He tilted his head and turned, staring in the direction of a new aura that had appeared. He walked away, the others not noticing his exit as he made his way into the woods nearby.

The aura was gentle, warm, and familiar as he came closer.

The aura seemed to be confused, wandering around the clearing it had ended up in before stopping with a gasp, " _Ven?_ "

Ventus perked up, the silvery-teal aura coming closer to him as he felt connected to the other somehow, "Wow, it really _is_ you. What happened after-" It stopped, seeming to study him further. The other gasped, lightly taking him by the shoulders as the world around him suddenly became less clouded, teal eyes and swirled silver hair becoming fuzzy in his vision, "Your Heart… It's been-"

Ventus felt himself pulled into a hug, "Your Heart… How in the world did that happen?" Ventus focused on the red scarf around the other's neck as he felt himself tucked under the other's chin, "Your Heart was torn apart in the cruelest way possible. It's a miracle you're still even _standing_ , having sustained such damage…"

The other sighed shakily, "Ven… I can't stay here long. I'm on a journey to that Final Place. One day… Well. I don't intend on the Light expiring."

The other took a step back, observing the younger, "I'm sorry I can't stay, to help you heal and become strong again." He gazed off into the distance the younger had come from as he smiled slightly, "But I think the people you've been placed with… I think your new friends will be able to help you grow where we failed you."

The taller patted Ventus on the head, "May your Heart be your Guiding Key, Ven."

The other seemed to fade away into white as he turned, Ventus suddenly moving forward with his hand raised, "Ephe-!"

"Ventus!"

He stopped, turning as the moment was forgotten in his haze. Terra came up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders harder than he'd meant to in his haste, "Why did you leave?!"

Ventus stared at him in shock, surprised and uncomfortable as Aqua came up beside him, "Terra, you're hurting him!"

Tera gasped and released him, taking a step back to give them both space as Aqua looked him over, "Ventus… Are you alright?"

The youngest looked between the two, confused that he could now see them in the haze that was his world. They were fuzzy, just like the other one, but they were now _more_ than just colors. He took in a breath, but the feeling of grief of having his (friend?) leave him (again?) caused tears to run down his face. His Heart Hurt.

Aqua moved forward and gently pulled him to her as he lightly held onto her, crying while Terra felt more than awkward as he stood to the side. Eraqus stepped into the clearing with a concerned frown on his face as he looked to Terra, "What happened?"

Terra sighed, "I… accidentally yelled at him."

Eraqus shook his head as he stepped over towards Aqua and Ventus, "For now, let us take a break and see if-"

Ventus gasped and pulled out of Aqua's hold, shakinging his head. The three watched him in shock, surprised at his shift in awareness. The three looked at one another as the Master sighed, "I'll go make lunch. How about you three see if he is willing to practice with a wooden sword."

The two nodded as the eldest left them there.

The three apprentices looked between one another once more as Terra turned, "C'mon. I'll go get the practice swords, you take him to the field."

Aqua nodded as she gently took Ventus's hand and guided him to their chosen place.

E-e-E-e-T-t-T-t-A-a-A-a-V-v-V-v-V

_Being a Keyblade Master is all I've ever dreamed about!_

_-And in this act of taking, it's Wielder you shall one day be._

_What's that about? Some Master_ you _are._  
  
Ventus stared at the ceiling of his room, lifting his right hand upwards and noticing a faint scar on his thenar. He pulled his hand back towards himself, examining the webspace between his pointer finger and thumb in fascination. It moved partially over the latter part of his thumb, as if he'd spent a long time using an ill-suited weapon for his preferred style of Wielding. He blinked, glancing around his room before sitting up and hopping out of bed.

After showering and dressing for the day, he made his way over to the kitchen, looking around knowing the great halls were familiar, but unable to help feeling as though he was seeing everything for the first time. He shrugged the unease off and entered the kitchen, taking note of the Master, Terra, and Aqua all already beginning to eat, his plate set out in his spot.

He glanced around, realizing he needed a drink. Aqua watched him and stood with a smile, "Morning Ventus. Did you want some apple juice this morning?"

He looked at her with a nod before sitting down and beginning his meal, the juice set before him as usual. Aqua smiled at him and patted his head before continuing her own meal.

It was a morning like any other, yet something had changed. Ventus couldn't really put a finger on it, occasionally glancing at his chatting housemates as he carefully ate his breakfast. The Master would occasionally watch him, as would the others to ensure he didn't make a mess.

It was a little unnerving, how much silent attention they were giving him.

"Well then, I believe today we will continue working with Ventus on simple forward strikes." The Master stood and set his dishes into the sink, "We shall meet in the usual field in 10 minutes. Prepare yourselves accordingly."

Terra and Aqua straightened in attention, "Yes, sir!"

Eraqus smiled at them all and left, leaving the three to finish their meal and wash their dishes. Just as Ventus set his down at the sink, Aqua placed her hand on his shoulder, "I'll take care of washing those today, how about you go ahead?"

Ventus stared up at her for a moment before nodding, leaving the two behind as he wandered the halls at a lazy pace.

...Where was the practice field again?

He sighed with a shake of his head, stretching out strangely underused muscles. He frowned, stopping as he looked himself over. Nothing was out of the ordinary, yet something wasn't quite right either.

Ventus scratched his head, continuing on before he noticed a phantom standing in the hall. He stopped, eyes locked on the faint individual with grey-blue eyes and hair, as well as black, green, and gold clothing.

The phantom smiled at him uneasily, as if afraid to approach. At his unsure expression Ventus relaxed, their gaze still locked on one another before the specter came close and carefully took his hand. The other carefully pulled him along, Ventus allowing the other to do so as he stared at the man in wonder, "...what's your name?"

Ventus coughed lightly, suddenly realizing that his voice was in terrible disuse.

The phantom stopped in front of the doors he needed to get to the practice field. He smiled and lightly squeezed the younger's hand. _Hermod._

Ventus blinked, and the phantom was gone. He stood there for a long moment, baffled as he felt Terra and Aqua approach. Terra smiled as he lightly ruffled Ventus's hair, "Get lost?" He pushed open the door, "C'mon, can't keep the Master waiting!"

Aqua placed a gentle hand on his back as she helped to guide him out. Everything looked so new and bright to him, even though everything looked the same as usual.

It was weird.

Terra picked up his wooden keyblade while handing Ventus a wooden sword, "You remember what we went over yesterday?"

Ventus tilted his head as Aqua stood off to one side of the field, the Master on the other watching with a smile on his face.

He didn't, but he nodded anyway, unsure of why everything was so confusing and _weird_. Why was everyone treating him like he'd fall apart?

Terra got into position as Ventus followed suit, his sword held in reverse grip as he crouched into position, ready to spring into action. Terra stood in his own form, a look of determination as he waved Ventus forward, "Show me what you've got!"

Ventus wound down and sprung forward swiftly, striking at Terra's wooden keyblade three times before using the last of his momentum for a fourth final strike. Terra blinked in shock, absorbing the hits with a well practiced Guard before smirking, shifting as he retaliated with a single powerful strike.

Aqua gasped as Ventus felt himself fly up into the air, but he was prepared for it and spun himself, landing on his feet as excitement charged his blood with a wide grin. He laughed while preparing to strike once more, "Good one, Terra!"

Terra startled along with the other two, confusing Ventus in the back of his mind as he shrugged it off again and went to strike. Getting back into defense, Terra took three of his strikes before pushing his keyblade forward, causing Ventus to lose his footing. He stumbled, but caught himself as Terra took a step forward and went to side strike at him. Ventus quickly guarded and took the hit, sliding a few feet in the dust before returning to his starting position.

"Enough!"

Ventus blinked as he relaxed, standing straight and giving the Master his full attention. The older man looked between his three students before walking up to Ventus, "Are you alright?"

Ventus frowned, his ever present confusing bringing a small amount of annoyance, "Yes, Master. Terra didn't do anything that could hurt me."

Master Eraqus looked him over befuddled before he agreed, "You are correct… you did well. Your footwork was impeccable, and your recovery was splendid."

Ventus lit up at the praise, smiling with a short laugh and rubbing the back of his head, "Thank you, Master." He let his arms fall to his sides as he looked over to Aqua, who approached him with her hand up to her chest while questioning, "Where did you learn to move like that?"

Terra appeared on the Master's other side as the three focused their attention on him. He looked at them all in confusion, shifting uncomfortably as he answered weirded out, "From you guys, of course. It's what we've been training for, right?"

The two apprentices glanced at one another while the Master's brows furrowed. He went to speak before pursing his lips a moment, rethinking his words, until he relaxed into a smile with a warm look on his face, "Of course. You've been improving by leaps and bounds since you arrived here." He lightly patted Ventus's head, making the blond appreciate the affection and forget his earlier confusion. The Master stepped back and looked to Aqua, "Why don't you try facing off against Ventus? Perhaps he has more tricks up his sleeve to surprise us with."

Aqua reluctantly agreed, taking for herself her own practice sword and got into position, the two other men moving off to the side to observe as the blond spoke up, "...Did I do something wrong?"

Aqua looked at him in confusion as he rubbed the back of his head, "Of course not, why do you ask?"

Ventus shuffled, contemplating for a moment before looking at all of them earnestly, "It's just… Why won't any of you call me Ven? We're friends… right?"

Terra and Aqua seemed shocked by this revelation, while the Master took it in stride. Aqua smiled at him, "I'm sorry, it… must have slipped my mind, Ven. Sorry for worrying you."

Terra nodded, "Yeah Ven, we just kind of forgot with how crazy things've been lately."

Ventus smiled brightly as he got into position with a nod.

Everything was now right in his World.


	8. Ventus Blunt Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed the weird line/paragraph break issue on AO3's upload of ch7 and did a spelling correction on ch6. The things that slip through when you are your own beta. X,D My bad, guys. Even 4 read throughs and constant reviewing while writing and I still miss stuff. But… that's why you have others proofread for you.  
> FYI I don't particularly plan to go through/rewrite BBS. That's pretty much unchanged between Canon and whatever was written in VtD. I still however need this base story to continue what I would like to do for post KHMoM content with the cast.
> 
> Also, I hope someone finds me funny for the madness I write.

E-t-A-v-E-T-a-V-e-T-x-A-v-E-t-A-V-e-T-a-V  
 _Quiet now, your voice seems miles away_  
 _And somehow, I hear your song resound_  
 _A little bit softer each day_  
 _And from my tired heart, a little bit farther away_  
-Copeland, **You Have my Attention**  
E-t-A-v-E-T-a-V-e-T-x-A-v-E-t-A-V-e-T-a-V

The weeks and months passed at an easy pace for the three apprentices and Master. Each coming into their own one day at a time, incorporating the youngest into their lives like he'd always been there.

As if his strange mix-up in his memories wasn't at all worrying, or his unknown past a constant murmuring question in the back of their minds.

Occasionally they would find Ventus examining a random piece of jewelry in confusion, or reach into his back pocket only to pull out a random pearl or cookie. None of them could make much sense of his strange collection of items, but he either shrugged it off with an awkward laugh or scrambled to put whatever it was back where it came from (with questionable results).

Eventually the day came that Eraqus decided that Ventus was old enough to get the facts of life, just as Terra and Aqua before him. Thus, he scheduled a specific day to have one-on-one lessons with the blond.

Ventus, knowing he would have the entire day alone with the Master was a little more than suspicious to him (and for some reason triggered a flight response that he stamped down), but learning no one had even told him he'd turned thirteen at some point caused a mini ruckus between the four Castle dwellers.

_"So when_ is _your birthday, Ven?"_

_Ven stared at the brunette dumbfounded, looking between the other three before slumping, "I… Was it the Spring? ...It must have been... March 28th..?"_

_Aqua's face fell, "Oh… that was right when you fell sick last year and it must have slipped our minds... I'm sorry. It's late, but we'll celebrate your birthday next week with all of your favorites, if that's alright?"_

_Ven brightened, "Sounds great!"_

There were a lot of things that happened before Ventus "got sick" that seemed to have caused the others to forget everything about him from before.

_Not that he could remember either to be all that mad about it._  
  
So the scheduled day came and went, the Master and apprentice together for specified study.

The result of that day was the first time any of them saw Ventus _angry_.

It was not a loud thing, or a destructive thing.

It was a silent brooding anger, simmering with frustration and pointedly ignoring the source- Eraqus.

Ventus even went so far as to excuse himself from lessons for a few days, to try and calm himself down and not interrupt the other's training.

Mid-way through the first day of his personal exclusion Terra couldn't take his curiosity anymore, and with an equally lost glance with Aqua, both turned their attention to Eraqus while breaking their current practice set, "Master… What happened between you and Ven that he's so mad?"

Eraqus paused, almost caught off guard at their abrupt shift in activity before frowning, his brows low, "Well, I had been going over certain aspects of how later in life Keyblade Wielders sometimes take on different roles… However, that women unfortunately disproportionately get benched after having even their first child due to complications. That's pretty much where things went downhill." Aqua frowned at this, aware of the stark shift in equality between genders at that point, but she really hadn't gone out of the way to argue with the Master over it. Moreso from not being absolutely sure of what she was even arguing, and otherwise not having made such particular decisions for herself just yet.

"What do you mean by downhill?" Terra was genuinely a little confused, and Aqua _was_ honestly curious.

"Well, he clammed up. Sort of how Aqua gets when learning a spell, and suddenly a number of things align and make sense. Except that the results weren't favorable."

Aqua tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "And?"

"He let me continue talking, but I was keenly aware of the fact he was getting more silently agitated. When he excused himself and requested time off to figure things out, he was stiff as a board in holding himself back verbally, and his knuckles were white."

Aqua tapped her lip lightly with a finger as she thought and tuned out the world around her as Terra and Eraqus continued speaking between one another in hushed tones about Ventus's strange behavior.

She would have to investigate.

E-t-A-v-E-T-a-V-e-T-x-A-v-E-t-A-V-e-T-a-V

Ventus was young, naive, cheerful, and filled with a strange amount of Light.

Yet, Aqua could tell that despite that, there was something else underneath, an individual with deep empathy who truly cared about others.

She might have understood if Ventus had become awkward or embarrassed (she and Terra had their share of unintended moments), but he had switched the narrative and gotten _angry_.

The blue haired wielder had been rather miffed herself after the Master had informed her of the history of the gender roles that were taken as fact in the past. However, Ventus had seemed to take it as a personal offense.

It was… intriguing.

Aqua stretched at her personal desk, having finished the last of her written assignments for the day before relaxing with a sigh. She slumped a little in her chair with her eyes closed, listening to the silence of the castle.

Throughout the day, none of them had seen Ventus, but she knew he wasn't in his room.

Aqua opened her eyes and slowly stood up, changing for bed before throwing a blanket over her shoulders and leaving her room in search of the wayward apprentice.

Occasionally she'd poke her head into a space where he might have a chance of being, but she had a feeling of where he was. It wasn't a terribly farfetched guess to her, even if it was unusual for the boy in general to spend time there.

It was dark in the halls, and a soft faraway light was coming from the Library.

She grasped her blanket a little tighter before carefully peeking in. Aqua blinked at the sight of stacks of books, seemingly in piles on various tables. Her mouth dropped at the mess, shocked and slightly alarmed at the very idea of cleaning it all up, let alone that Ven had gone through so many texts.

She shook her head before taking a few steps into the room and glanced around the Library in search of her friend.

He was standing, facing towards an opposite wall as he skimmed through the book in his hands with calculated ease. She watched him for a long moment before she silently came closer, "...Ven?"

He gasped, dropping the book under the desk he was at while startling badly, with a turn in his jump and flex of his fingers almost as if he were going to call his Keyblade. Ventus squeaked with a notable crack, "Aqua?!" He cleared his throat, "You _scared_ me! Warn a guy, would ya?"

Aqua had a hand over her mouth, similarly startled by his reaction, but also horribly amused by it, "Sorry Ven, I didn't mean to scare you like that…"

The blond shook his head, looking down at the book he'd dropped before bending over and disappearing for a second. He cautiously stood and sat the book down on the desk, closing it carefully while leaving his hand over the cover as he looked back to her. It was then that he realized she was dressed for bed and quickly glanced at the clock, "It's _that_ late already?"

Aqua gave him a gentle smile, "I figured I better see if you'd eaten before you fell asleep in some random spot in the castle."

He frowned before dimming the light off and producing a small yellow-orange ball of light in his hand. "Thanks. I was a little too caught up in what I was doing…"

Aqua smiled as she turned, allowing him to slightly lead as they left the Library together, "Did you eat today?"

Ventus rubbed his head a little bit, embarrassed, "Uh… I know I went to the kitchen a couple of times today… but it was still light out when I last ate…"

Aqua nodded, having guessed as much since he hadn't shown up for any meals, "Let me make you a quick snack with the leftovers so you don't have to go to sleep hungry."

He was silent for a long moment, before quietly responding, "You don't… you don't have to baby me, Aqua."

She stopped, immediately feeling offense before quelling it, realizing his tone wasn't patronizing or annoyed. It was genuine care underlying his words and it was confusing, "What do you mean, Ven?" The hand holding her blanket clenched.

Ventus turned to her slightly, the soft light in his hand showing his consideration, "It's just... You're really amazing, Aqua. You do so much for all of us, but I can tell that the Master and Terra expect certain things from you that they don't for themselves or me…" He broke eye contact with her, "Before… When we were first trying to get to know one another you were a lot more independent… But since I was the youngest, and you were the only girl, everyone just decided you should take care of me… And I feel like I've been holding you back simply because I'm the youngest."

He looked up to her with a sincere look on her face, "It's not that I'm saying I don't appreciate it when you take care of me… But… I don't want you to feel like you have to _mother_ me just because I'm the kid of the group."

Aqua was wide eyed, vaguely understanding that he was mixing up his lost memories and overlapping them with her own actions. Yet, his sincere gaze and concern made her realize he wasn't being mean, he genuinely just wanted her to be treated equally. She gazed at the floor, mulling his words over for a long while before nodding with a small smile, "I understand. I'm sorry if I was… smothering you, or anything."

Ven tilted his head slightly, "You weren't but, I'm afraid it'd be really easy for you to pigeon-hole yourself into that role while Terra and the Master didn't even notice."

Aqua nodded before affectionately patting him on the head, "I'll try to be aware of it, but for now, I'd still like to see you eat something today."

He smiled with a light giggle, "Alright, thanks Aqua."

"You're welcome, Ven."

E-t-A-v-E-T-a-V-e-T-x-A-v-E-t-A-V-e-T-a-V

It was late afternoon the next day that Aqua popped into the Library to check up on Ventus. He was sitting in the chair of the desk she'd found him at the night previous, knees held to his chest as he looked out the window in thought.

She knocked lightly on the side of a bookcase, catching his attention as she smiled at him, "I see your stacks of books are a little more organized today." (Still frighteningly chaotic with more added to what she could only guess was the return pile, though.)

Ventus nodded, "Yeah. I think I've gotten through pretty much everything I can find… I'm just thinking through how I want to put together the information I found."

Aqua raised a brow as she came closer, "What've you been researching?"

He broke eye contact with her, almost as if he really didn't want to say before putting his feet back on the ground with a slight tilt of his head, "...Hey Aqua?"

"Hmm?"

"...Can I hold your hand?"

She blinked, holding up her palm and looking at it before she looked at him again, "Uh… sure? Is there any particular reason..?"

He stood up before carefully cupping his hand to hers, examining them this and that way before adjusting the hold and carefully threading his fingers through hers, "Your hands are really small and thin, even compared to mine… I hadn't noticed before." He was frowning a little but still clearly curious.

Aqua on the other hand was mildly unsettled while also being flustered by his adjusted hold. Their hands were held up between them, "Well, boys tend to have bigger hands."

He nodded slowly before lowering their hands between them as he carefully held her hand with more assurance, "Were you checking in on me like Terra earlier?"

She nodded, trying to decide how she should take Ventus's behavior.

He gave her a friendly smile, "Which means I should probably go get some food, huh?"

Aqua mutely nodded again before Ventus nodded in response, releasing her hand and running off to the door before glancing back at her still form, "Are you returning to practice..?"

She jolted, turning as she went to follow him, "Uh, sorry. Yeah, thanks Ven."

He smiled before he gave her a slight wave and ran off towards the kitchen.

She paused at the doorway of the Library, looking down at the hand he'd held bewildered. _What had that been about?_

E-t-A-v-E-T-a-V-e-T-x-A-v-E-t-A-V-e-T-a-V

It was bright and early as all three apprentices returned to their usual schedule of in-class lessons that Aqua noticed Ventus holding a green notebook in clenched hands to his chest and determination on his face.

She could already feel how interesting today's lessons were going to be.

Ventus placed his notebook onto his desk in an uncharacteristically controlled movement that even had Terra lifting a brow in interest as they shared a look.

_Interesting indeed._

Master Eraqus entered the room, lesson plans in hand as he nodded a greeting to his students, "Good morning to all three of you. I'm glad to see your return, Ventus."

The blond pursed his lips with a nod, the older two split between internal cringing or mad giggling over what was in store for them today.

Eraqus of course sensed the brewing storm as it were, and since he _had_ let the boy do as he pleased for three days, he figured he may as well let the storm blow through so they could continue in relative peace. "I know you've been searching through a great many books in our expansive Library. I believe all of us are curious about just what it was you were researching."

Ventus nodded in agreement, looking from the Master to his notebook, running a hand over the cover before standing up from his seat, "Should I start now?"

Eraqus waved a hand with a nod, "Let's hear it."

Aqua felt the temperature drop, but bit her lip to hold back the immature giggle she could feel trying to rise up from her throat.

It was almost as if the Castle itself was shaking in anticipation.

Ventus's posture straightened as he began to speak with an oddly authoritative voice, taking command of the situation as he began his speech, "Three days ago you took me aside for sexual education, in which also incorporated the history of gender differences and inequality for Keyblade Wielders throughout history." Eraqus was already starting to look like he was going to nurse a headache, coming to cross his arms over his chest almost petulantly as he listened. On the other hand, Aqua and Terra were paying apt attention, still toeing the line of not wanting anything to do with this and hysteria. "I couldn't help but be disappointed. I knew something had to be off, or wrong with what those in charge were doing in the past in their attempts to protect female Wielders- or their blatant disregard of their colleagues."

Ventus shared a quick glance with Eraqus who nodded for him to continue, "So I went through every book in the Library that had anything to do with reproduction, famous women who Wielded in the past, amongst anything and everything else that had even the vaguest relation to the subject. What I found was depressing. There was very little information that was honestly of any use as to how to protect our colleagues, leaving them helpless when they need support most. With this, I believe Wielders have lost literal centuries in not only progression of Keyblade Wielding in and of itself, but lost a great deal of ground in protecting the Worlds as a whole because they just… didn't want to deal with it."

By this point, the Master and two older apprentices were completely wrapped up in Ventus's speech. This was not their usual carefree and innocent Ventus.

This was a very different Ventus they _did not know_.

The blond continued, undeterred, "Of our many books, I found one hundred and sixty five erotic novels-" Eraqus immediately choked with a startled ' _What!?'_ As Ventus continued, "Twenty five books related to male reproductive health and related issues, one book about the female reproductive cycle that's next to useless, one book about babies, seven books about jewelry crafting, ten books basically about 'How to Have your first off-World secret affair,' and three books about how to imbue various Magic and protections into various materials. Oh, and seventeen books written by various Masters on why one shouldn't take on a female student, no matter how amazing their potential is, since it's a waste the second they decide to have a family."

Eraqus was rubbing his face by this point, somewhere between wanting to sink through the floor, frustration at past Guardians, and otherwise complete embarrassment that he had somehow missed an entire collection of inappropriate reading materials in the Library and that a _thirteen year old found them all_.

Ventus set down his journal and sat down, "So that's my report, Master."

Terra and Aqua were dazed, but Terra snapped out of it first, "Wait, what do books related to jewelry and Magic/protections have to do with everything else?"

Ventus looked at Terra with a blank look that almost begged to question him if he was _really_ that dense before blinking, "'Cause most girls wear jewelry or fabrics as accessories, right?"

Now Aqua was back in attention, the three again giving the youngest their attention as Terra nodded, "Yeah…"

The blond frowned, "Well, if the biggest reason girls stop being able to Wield after having kids, or become weak from the process is because of Magic… then isn't it reasonable to take items they wear on a regular basis and imbue them with Magic Resistance so their Magic can stop being drained, and potentially protect them from overload at birth..?"

Aqua stared at him in shock. It was completely logical and reasonable, so why weren't there items- "Oh."

The boys gave Aqua her attention as she rubbed her head and glanced at their teacher, "Master Eraqus… is there a history about status items that no one talks about anymore..?"

The Master frowned, "I… possibly. I _do_ believe I overheard girls talking about such things in the past, but I…" He faltered, "I didn't really look into it."

Lovely, and now they were the only known Wielders left, with nothing to go on.

Aqua studied Ventus for a moment, "Why did you fixate on this so much, Ven?"

Ventus blinked as he looked at her, "Aren't you angry?"

Her eyes widened in shock, "Angry?"

The blond huffed as he sat back in his seat, "Whether it's something _you_ want, or maybe one day your own _apprentices_ after you become a Master… Where are you going to turn to protect yourself and them from being crippled by what's generally considered a part of life's cycle?"

Ventus ran his hands through his hair, "I just find it so _weird_ that no one tried _harder_ to protect the great women who became Wielders purely because they found it _inconvenient_ to bother. What a _waste_."

It was at this that Aqua noticed Ventus minding a unique and rather antique styled ring under his desk.

Another random piece of jewelry from his randomly appearing inventory.

Suddenly something clicked, "Ven, do you know how to add Magic to jewelry?"

He blinked with a tilt to his head, "Uh-" He shoved the ring into his pocket to hide it, "Sorta? I've tried a few different things before reading those books, but I have to read them further to really... get results." The blond shrugged, "I've only managed to imbue something like anti-static into a plain ring. It's not much and not really useful."

Aqua was shocked while Eraqus was now thoroughly intrigued, "Ventus, imbuing objects with specific and targeted Magic is something the Moogles are more known for because of how _complex_ it is. It may seem small to you, but that's… _incredibly_ impressive, since you don't know anywhere near as much Magic as Aqua…"

Ventus blinked in surprise, looking from one person to the next before flushing lightly as he rubbed his head, "R-Really? I didn't think it was all that impressive…"

Aqua sat up straight, clapping her hands together in a single movement, "Ven, how about we study imbuing Magic into objects together? I'd personally like to see those books myself, if I'm honest… and it'd be fun to have someone else to study them with."

Ventus looked at her for a long moment before smiling brightly, "Sure!"

Terra smirked, "So Master, what should we do about that Ero collection?"

Eraqus glared at his son before clearing his throat, "Yes, those… _materials_ most definitely need to be prepared for the fireplaces. They'd be perfect material for kindling, I'm sure."

Ventus blinked with a completely innocent look on his face that Aqua would have sworn was fake, but somehow she knew despite her sinking stomach that he was being naively serious, "But Master, didn't you say all books were precious because each held the potential for an entire World within them? Isn't it considered criminal to burn them?"

Terra turned his head away as he tried to stifle a hysterical laugh, instead clamping his mouth shut as his shoulders shook from his effort.

Aqua was somewhere between rubbing her face in embarrassment and joining Terra in his hysterics.

Eraqus held Ventus's gaze for a long studious moment as he determined his motivations before his shoulders slumped in defeat, "You're serious."

Ventus tilted his head, "...Yeah? I mean… if a book has characters in it, doesn't that potentially mean that they're people living out their own lives within the confines of that book's linearity?"

Eraqus's eyes seemed to go dead as finally Aqua gave in and started giggling, which led into both Terra and herself nearly leaning on each other in hysterics as Ventus was left utterly confused and pouting, "Awe c'mon guys, why are you laughing?!"

Aqua wiped tears from her eyes as she answered chokingly, "Be _cause_ , Ven, you're not _wrong_ and it's unfortunate that you're _right!_ " She was somewhere close to sobbing with a cough she was laughing so hard as Terra fared barely better.

Eraqus sighed gustily as he rolled his eyes, " _Alright_ then class, be dismissed for an hour _to control yourselves_. We'll reconvene in the Library to _carefully pack away_ the many novels that _shouldn't be there_ and hand them over to someone who can properly _deal_ with them, understood?"

Aqua and Terra nodded, unable to gain the breath to answer as Ventus watched them unsettled, "Uh, sure Master. See you in an hour."

Eraqus couldn't leave fast enough.

The Memories within the Castle walls were faring no better than his two apprentices.


	9. In Between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hates me, truly. It has three iterations and I am now having to split it into two chapters. I've also created a small outline for how I'll end this story. I hit a complete block on where I should be taking things at this point so I apologize if this and the next chapter are somewhat weird. Ven's 13/14, Aqua 15/16, Terra 17/18

E-t-A-v-E-T-a-V-e-T-x-A-v-E-t-A-V-e-T-a-V  
 _A man is coming in thirteen-one  
To charm the daughters and the sons  
Scared for our lives, I turned to your hand  
Hold this tight while we run, if we still can_  
-Anberlin, **Miserabile Visu {Ex Malo Bonum}  
** E-t-A-v-E-T-a-V-e-T-x-A-v-E-t-A-V-e-T-a-V

Eraqus was staring at the carefully set up piles of books that he and his apprentices had prepared to send away for Yen Sid's perusal and probable destruction. He still felt the burn of shame and embarrassment of Ventus's findings, realizing that while the boy was generally slow with reading scholastic technicalities, his ability to retain knowledge from skimming books was _unsettling_.

His older students had giggled and teased one another as they set up each pile for transport while also boggling at some of the publication dates (he'd forbidden them from looking into them further). Ventus just minded his work and discussed with him how to adjust the file keeping system and requested more books for jewelry crafting and Charming items. As if he hadn't totally just soaked up countless hours worth of erotica without the slightest impact on his perceptions of the world and innocence.

It was also upsetting to know more than one Master that was laid to rest within these walls had created this inappropriate collection, and it made him uncomfortable wondering what _other_ sorts of books might be stashed elsewhere in hidden nooks of other abandoned personal Libraries in the Castle.

His personal study was only _one of many_ in the much-too-big structure.

' _Ven is rather unique, isn't he?_ '

Eraqus stiffened as he turned, unfamiliar with the voice that had spoken. The phantom had his feathered fedora pulled over his eyes with a bit of a smirk on his face. His left hand was in his pocket as he held a relaxed and lazy posture. Eraqus frowned, his hand itching for his Keyblade, while his Keyblade was- _singing?_

"Who are you?"

The stranger's expression didn't change as he shrugged, lowering his right hand to motion dismissively, ' _Your First._ '

 _His_ -

The white capsule hidden deep within his study of his family tree immediately came to mind, having only last bothered with it to add Thea and Terra's name's alongside his own. He thought back to when he'd first received it, and the note left behind from his Grandfather as his final charge to his remaining family.

A charge he had yet to even begin pursuing due to Xehanort's obsession with the knowledge his house had possessed.

The phantom simply studied him as he contemplated, ' _I'm sorry, Eraqus. The path you've set upon, what we hoped to prevent…_ ' He sighed, ' _Ven's Heart should've never been split in that manner, and the results of it will be devastating for you all._ '

Eraqus stared wide-eyed at the specter as Master's Defender came to his hand unbidden. He blinked, turning his gaze to it as it sung to the phantom.

The First tipped his hat up, revealing his facial features that reminded Eraqus _of himself_ and patted the outer guard, ' _Still going at it, Master's Union?_ '

His Keyblade warmed in his hand, humming a pleasant tune that only the Heart could hear.

The phantom smiled and tipped his hat back down as he began to fade, ' _May the Fates be in your favor, Eraqus. Take Heart and be Strong._ '

The Master stared down at the Keyblade he'd inherited, and felt a brand new weight added to his blood's legacy.

He had much to investigate and time was running ever faster.

E-t-A-v-E-T-a-V-e-T-x-A-v-E-t-A-V-e-T-a-V

There was a ghost in the hallway.

There was a _ghost_ in the _hallway_.

Ventus didn't particularly fear the night. The Castle was safe, cozy, and had a feel to it that left him completely comfortable within its walls. He'd remembered being there for more than a year and a half and had occasionally noticed the odd shift in shadow during the day at his peripheral, or the Master talking to his reflection on occasion. Terra and Aqua found all of this normal so he had simply accepted it.

Yet, somehow he hadn't realized that _ghosts_ were what the Master was speaking to.

The boy in front of him had white hair and grey-green eyes. His clothes consisted of white and black, ' _Ventus… right?_ '

He took a half step back with a cautious nod, "Y-yeah…"

The Memory smiled as he gave his name and explained to the blond what he was and why the Castle used them in the manner it did. This information left Ventus stunned. _So the Castle could hold onto Memory like that?_ "Uh…"

Baldr approached him and gently took his hands, ' _Ventus… your memories are sealed away for an important reason. In due time you'll remember everything... but unfortunately the Castle can't always control what Memory it pulls up. You have a strange connection to the Castle and its Founder, which has brought about unintended consequences._ '

His eyes widened, "The Castle's.. Founder?" It was a lot to take in.

The phantom nodded, ' _The one who built this place. He had Memories that he installed into the deepest part of this Castle as both to help preserve his memory, as well as to help protect the Castle when needed. Up until you arrived here…_ you _were a part of its defense it could call upon._ '

Ventus stared at the Memory in confused fear, "So.. _I_ was a ghost, like you?"

Baldr frowned, ' _I'm… '_ He floundered, _'What I'm_ trying _to say, is to be cautious of the Memories that may appear that aren't related to the present Guardian. Ask him to show you a photo so that you can know who is a Memory you can interact with, and one which you should_ avoid _. The Castle doesn't want to hurt you or Aqua again because of the knowledge it has yet to obtain._ '

He gasped lightly, "Aqua… the Castle hurt Aqua?"

Baldr shuffled as he released Ventus's hands, ' _Hurt might be an exaggeration. Causing her fear might be more apt. One of the Memories the Castle accidentally pulled from your subconscious… It attacked her._ '

Ventus was wide eyed with horror, "So my memories… are best locked away and forgotten-"

Baldr's eyes widened before he took Ventus's hands again in reassurance, ' _No! No, you should be able to remember your past safely one day, Ventus._ Everyone _deserves to remember where they came from, who their parents were, their reasons for their journey. But in the Founder's Memories, no such information exists. Everything is buried deep within you, locked away by your own mind._ '

Baldr sighed lightly, ' _You are kind and gentle, and despite how you were only a few years younger then you are presently in the Castle's archives, your abilities were incredible despite your age. However, now you're a living, breathing person... and with how long your Memory has been here, you might Dream things that didn't happen to you personally. That was truly what I was meant to tell you._ '

Ventus relaxed slightly, "Oh."

Baldr slumped, ' _I'm sorry… for causing you any alarm or worry._ '

The blond thought for a long moment before smiling a little, "Maybe that's why it was so easy for me to believe for so long."

The phantom looked at him in confusion as Ventus continued, "When I first started to hold onto every day memories and interactions… It just... _felt_ like I'd always _been here_ , that it was _home_. Maybe it's because of the Memory of _myself_ that's been left behind here that I could feel that way."

Baldr studied him for a long moment before smiling wistfully, ' _I certainly hope so._ ' The phantom faded, his ghostly touch fading along with him.

Some wondered what it'd be like if the walls could speak.

Ventus was sure he'd never contemplate that idea again.

E-t-A-v-E-T-a-V-e-T-x-A-v-E-t-A-V-e-T-a-V

Eraqus, while pleased with how his students were doing, decided that it was time for a refresher course of varied forms of combat. It was a week-long crash course, but he wanted to ensure that his students could pick up a number of weapons or hand-to-hand combat techniques used in other Worlds. They needed to be familiar enough with them either to not stand out, or to be able to turn them onto an attacker and physically defend themselves.

This was one of the few sorts of lessons that relied entirely on him to demonstrate. Scala had a much more in-depth manner of teaching such things, but he was only one man and unfortunately that left them with only short reminder courses as he felt was needed.

This would be Ventus's first time dealing with such a lesson since arriving nearly two years ago.

He looked over his three students as they were mostly finished with their breakfast, "Terra, Ventus?" The two boys sat at attention as he continued, "I need for you to go to the upper floors to get the Off-World weapons and tools."

Terra nodded, familiar with that particular storage space while Ventus gasped lightly, "You're going to allow us to go to the upper floors?!"

The three paused and looked at him curiously as Eraqus frowned as he recalled this same reaction the last time he'd suggested going there, "Ventus, we went up there to see about what furniture you preferred for your new room some time after you recovered…" That was after he'd finally stopped wandering around like a zombie.

Ventus's face warmed, "Uh, we did?" He rubbed his head, "Sorry Master, I must've still been a little hazy…"

Eraqus shook his head, "That is quite alright, however, why did you think you couldn't go to the upper floors?"

Aqua tilted her head, "Yeah Ven, there's a music room, a ballet room, a gymnastic room… Terra and I go up there all the time. What've you been doing when we're not training together..?" She'd caught him reading in the Library or outside figuring out new combo moves, but it was definitely weird no one'd noticed, especially when the weather didn't allow for the outdoors.

Ventus stared at them all blankly. "But, we were told to never go to the upper floors because that was where…" His brows furrowed as he glanced down at the table lost. "We weren't supposed to go up there." The blond brought a hand up to one closed eye as if he were getting a headache, "The Master said we couldn't go up there because of _that room_."

Eraqus studied his youngest student for a long moment before speaking gently, "I've never forbidden you from going to the upper floors, Ventus."

Aqua frowned, realizing that this was something from Ventus's past just as the other two did.

Terra stood and clapped Ventus on the back, startling him out of his lost-memory induced headache, "Well, the armory won't be getting down any faster, c'mon! I'll even give you a quick tour, just to make sure you know where everything is, alright?"

Ventus brightened, "Uh, Right!" He jumped out of his seat and trailed after Terra as Eraqus and Aqua slowly glanced to the other, confused and with a hint of worry in the back of their minds.

Yet, Eraqus couldn't help but remember that Scala had its own rules about the upper floors where special knowledge was kept. The central plaza, the display that held half of a golden orb with moving mechanisms to stop and overlap over red, blue, and green pieces that spoke of the fall of Daybreak as it rose into Scala ad Caelum.

And about what lay at rest under the water.

E-t-A-v-E-T-a-V-e-T-x-A-v-E-t-A-V-e-T-a-V

It was late one evening Terra knocked on Eraqus's bedroom door, "Master, can I speak with you a moment?"

The elder stood and opened his door, "Certainly." He stood aside as Terra entered, the door closed softly behind him. "What is it that troubles you?"

Terra paced a little bit in thought before turning to his teacher, "Have you noticed… any _weird_ shadows?"

Eraqus furrowed his brows in concern as he recalled the incident in the Library some time ago, "What do you mean, Terra?"

Terra hated when his voice got strict in private like that, but it couldn't be helped, "A while after Ven came, sometimes there are different… _phantoms_ that just barely seem to pass my peripheral. I don't see them _too_ often, but they _are_ watching Ven from behind. Some are sort of weirdly more solid like Bragi, some are even more faint then Hermod… It's strange, Master. I _don't like it_."

Eraqus rubbed his chin in curiosity, "Can you describe their appearance?"

Terra shook his head in frustration, "As I said, they sort of sneak around outside of our view. I don't think they're out to harm us but… I'm uneasy. I know Aqua was quiet about it, but whatever the Castle showed to Ven before he fell asleep that second time when he was still blank... she had the Castle show it to her and the Memory went to strike her."

Eraqus's eyes widened at the prospect. He sighed heavily, thinking of how Xehanort had spoken to him about Ventus's particular origins, that he was a pure Light that could be used to create the Lord of all Keyblades if he clashed with a pure Darkness. About his Ancestor's warning.

He looked to his son with a nod, "I understand. I know we don't always see the same phantom Memories as others do simultaneously, but I will try to be more aware of such oddities if you would also report such things to me as they occur. I will inform Aqua to report such things as well."

Terra nodded with a slight bow, "Thank you, Master."

E-t-A-v-E-T-a-V-e-T-x-A-v-E-t-A-V-e-T-a-V

For the most part, Ventus did a great deal of self study when it came to figuring out how to imbue jewelry with various magical properties, but he was sure to have specialized study sessions with Aqua twice a week in the clearing by their training field in an effort to catch up with his peers outside of their regular class time.

Ventus's Magic capabilities flourished because of these one on one's in his attempts to correct personal errors with how he'd sort of winged his Magic Casting at first. Eraqus had been pleased enough initially with how the blond Cast that he hadn't quite noticed the bad habits he'd developed.

Aqua was at a bit of a loss with how he managed to get results despite honestly not really having a base for what he was doing even after two and a half years. She was more than aware that their in-class Magic lessons went straight over his head.

This was their third week focusing on the basic elements again, and the blue haired apprentice was rubbing her temple in confusion as Ventus cast Water, "Like that?"

She clenched her teeth a moment, "Uh, Ven, what is the basis of the Water spell's Cast?"

He stared at her blankly, looking between the puddle and Aqua as he tried to think it over, " _Uuuuh_ , m-moisture in the air?"

She grimaced, "Yeah, but like, how much _Magic_ are you using to Cast that?"

He rubbed the back of his head as he thought it over before finally slumping a little as Wayward Wind dismissed itself, "Aqua, you know I don't... _really_ understand what you're saying when you mention _amounts_ …"

Attacks took a certain amount of each individual's internal Power, Ventus had an abundance of Speed based attacks on his repertoire that allowed him to get easily overlooked since he could move so quickly, but his Magic was… horribly dubious. She had no idea how he'd learned to Cast in the first place. "You don't really go out of your way to _preserve_ your Magic… so you're quick to run out of energy to do so, right?"

The blond nodded, "Yeah…"

"I know the Master hasn't been exactly strict with you in that regard, but if you aren't careful, he _will_ eventually notice, and when that happens you're going to be even more frustrated with starting over from scratch."

Ventus shuffled with a slight nod, "Alright." He stood in front of her as he kept steady eye contact, "So how do I preserve Magic?"

She thought how best to explain herself since Magic was almost too easy for her and thus difficult to word at times, "Think of it like stamina. When you dash, you use a lot of energy at first to go quickly for a short distance. That takes more energy then say, a long distance run where you have to keep a steady pace to prevent fatigue, right?"

Ventus slowly nodded, "Uh huh."

"So then, you need to figure out how to apply that to your Magic usage."

The blond grimaced a little, making a few faces as Aqua smiled at him encouragingly, "You know how you make that ball of light for wandering around at night?"

Ventus paused, "Yeah."

Aqua tilted her head a little, "How exactly do you do that?"

He stared at her blankly for a moment before looking down at his hand and forming it instinctively. He examined it this and that way before his eyes widened, " _Oh_. _That's_ what you mean!" He tossed it up and it popped, raining down tiny light particles that reminded Aqua of glitter.

He shifted away from her and called for Wayward Wind again. With a flourished spin he Cast, "Water!"

This time Aqua could tell no Magic had been wasted. She clapped, "Good job, Ven! Now you just have to apply that to _all_ of your Casting and you should be able to do a lot more in succession!"

He turned to her happily, but curious as well, "You mean for Multicasting?"

She nodded as she summoned Rainfell, "Yup." She Cast Water three times in succession, followed by a fourth larger and stronger Watera. "You can either finish with a higher level spell, or you can go into a Command Style with combined Magic for various attacks and effects."

Ventus nodded thoughtfully, "So _that's_ why Magic conservation is important."

"Mmhmm." She thought for a moment before speaking, "Ven… do you know how you learned to Cast?"

He looked at her a moment before looking down at his feet with a slight shuffle, "Uh.." He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. He raised his face to the sun as he thought for a long while. He usually Cast by _feeling_ rather than actual scientific or theoretical application.

Enough time passed in his contemplations that Aqua became a little concerned and was about to say something when he spoke lightly, "I don't… remember what they looked like, really. But… I remember a young voice telling me to try a new method from what I _used_ to know, because the way things _used_ to be done wasn't the standard anymore. I think… I think I was _hurt_ , so I was able to Cast Cure kind of just... _Hoping_ for it."

That was a depressing way to figure out how to Cast _any_ Magic. It made Aqua's heart hurt, "Ven… when you Cast Cure, do you think of the pain you felt then every time?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her confused, "Huh? No, I just… barely remembered that now. I've otherwise done it because I wanted to heal faster." He shrugged, "I don't know if Cure always takes a lot of Magic to Cast, but for some reason I remember how it _feels_ really, really well."

Which meant he'd needed to self Heal _a lot_. That was rather concerning, to have to Heal oneself enough to instinctively know its caress with little thought behind it.

She pursed her lips in contemplation as Ventus watched her for a long moment before smiling, "Well, at least that'll help me get one more step closer to finishing these jewelry pieces I've been holding onto!"

He grinned happily as Aqua looked him over, "What do you mean, holding onto?"

Ventus paused, as if he hadn't meant to say it before slumping a little, "Oh… I. You know how I sometimes accidentally pull out jewelry?" She nodded as he continued, "I know they aren't mine, and some of them are in envelopes with notes for what was needed to be imbued into them…" He ruffled his hair, "I'm kinda sad I'll never know who they were supposed to be for, and that I ended up with something that probably meant a lot to them…"

Like a promise that couldn't be kept. Someone, somewhere, had been let down by Ventus's inability to finish what was in his possession for their needs.

Aqua smiled with a hint of melancholy, "Even if you can't remember.. Or reach those people anymore, at least when you finish charming them you'll get to know you were able to complete what they needed, right?"

He looked up at her slightly hopeful, "Even though my having them is failure in and of itself?"

She frowned before lightly placing her hand on his shoulder, "Ven… Don't beat yourself up over it. All you can do is complete what you started, right? It's still an important and unique skill that can help others even now."

He nodded slowly, absorbing what she had to say before taking a half step back with a slight nervousness, "...I know… I haven't always lived here, in The Land of Departure like you all let me believe at first."

He sounded sad, and Aqua couldn't help the shame that came over her as she balled her hands to her chest in unintended defense. She went to say something before he shook his head, stopping her.

"I'm not _mad_. I've known for a while now. I'm… fine with letting the Master and Terra think I still believe that. I can understand _why_ since no one knows where I came from. It's why you all didn't know when my birthday was… Which, I'm not entirely sure _why_ I thought it was March 28th." He frowned, rubbing his head, "I know you're curious, just as much as _I am_ about my past… But it really _hurts_ if I try to remember anything. It's like I've been _forced_ to forget." Ventus gave her a lost look, "I don't know _why_ I'm not allowed to remember… But something's keeping me in the dark for a _reason_."

Aqua lowered her hands, "Ven... No matter what, you're a part of our family now, so don't forget that and put everything on yourself, ok?"

He nodded with a sad smile, "Then you promise me the same." She blinked as he continued, "Don't let us push you around just because you're a girl Aqua. You're your own person, too."

She smiled and ruffled his hair as he squawked, "Right."


	10. Haunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Covid has entered my household, so there's that...
> 
> Ven/Aqua/Terra-14/15, 16/17, 18/19  
> Wrote Little Fox at like, 3 in the morning after waking up with the general idea a few days ago with that scene in my head. Also, teenagers being teenagers in the coming few chapters. The song lyrics are leading up to our ending/the future that we all know of.

E-t-A-v-E-T-a-V-e-T-x-A-v-E-t-A-V-e-T-a-V  
 _Before the red priest took his last breath  
He told me, "Child, now don't forget  
The sun will turn dark very soon  
Your days are numbered when there's blood on the moon"_  
-Anberlin, **Miserabile Visu {Ex Malo Bonum}  
** E-t-A-v-E-T-a-V-e-T-x-A-v-E-t-A-V-e-T-a-V

The phantom of a pink haired teen with frayed black vest, white button up shirt, magenta pants, and black boots was watching him (them?) from down the hall.

Terra's hand clenched as he tried to ignore the stranger, but found himself entirely unsettled at how _noticeable_ he was.

_He was like the dark skinned youth in his peripheral._

He didn't know _when_ this Memory was being pulled from, but he _did not like it._ The youth's aqua-blue stare was piercing, calculated, and weary.

The faintest thought passed through his mind that he knew/would know this man as his own hair seemed to grey at the edges.

_Understood, Superior._

He shook his head sharply with his eyes clenched shut. _What did this man want?_

"Terra?"

The brunette gave Ventus his full attention while faking a smile, "Sup?"

Ventus tilted his head a bit, studying him a moment as he glanced down the hallway before looking at him again, "Why'd you go stiff? Did you forget something for training?"

Terra forced himself to relax with a heavy sigh, "Sorry Ven. I've just… I've noticed a few weird things with the Castle and I'm concerned about what that means."

Ventus nodded thoughtfully, "Well, hopefully it's just a passing remnant from a previous Master."

Terra furrowed his brows, "Wait, you know about the phantoms?"

The blond rubbed his head, "Uh, yeah I've met a few of them. I guess once the Castle incorporates a Memory into itself, it never forgets it?"

That made a chill run up Terra's spine. No, no, no, no, _that was not at_ all _good._

"When'd you find that out?"

Ventus crossed his arms over his chest, "Mmmh, some time after the big Library clean up?"

Ah. _The Ero Novel incident_.

He smiled at the memory until he abruptly realized he'd ignored the pink haired ghost that _was suddenly much too close_ and shoved Ventus, "We better meet up with Aqua outside before she comes for us." He felt sweat bead up on his skin as he internally screamed at how quickly the phantom was zeroing in on them.

Ventus smiled brightly, "Sure! Race ya!" He took off for the main door, Terra thankful the other had suggested a race for him. He immediately took off top speed with terror driving him, knowing he wasn't fast but needing to _get away_.

Ventus made it outside first as Terra spun and slammed the door shut, Earthshaker in his hand as the pink haired man went from appearing put together to dirtied clothes and injured skin. A snarl was on his face as he struck out with the phantom of a rose-petaled Keyblade, Terra blocked with a grunt, " _What do you want with Ven!?_ "

He shoved the man off as the other stumbled a little from his apparent injuries, one leg worse off then the other. The main door opened behind him as Aqua poked her head in, "Terra?"

Terra tensed as the phantom disappeared immediately, leaving him in the middle of the hall with Keyblade in hand, threatened with no one as the aggressor. He could feel Darkness creeping up his fingers.

Silence was a weary friend for a long moment before Aqua's cool fingertips rested lightly on his shoulder as she quietly asked, "What happened? Ven was confused that you weren't behind him." The feeling of Darkness bled away at her presence as he slowly relaxed.

"It was a phantom of a pink haired man… and he was watching Ven with a dangerous look in his eyes. He… he summoned a Keyblade and struck at me. It was like it was replaying a _memory_ more than being a _phantom_." He wasn't about to explain the strange deja vu with the man either.

Aqua frowned, "You want me to tell the Master? Otherwise Ven'll come to get us."

Terra nodded as he turned to her, releasing Earthshaker and smiling shakily, "Thanks… sorry for the trouble."

She shook her head, "It's no trouble at all. Better to be safe then sorry, right? It just means we'll need to be more alert."

The brunette nodded as he made his way out into the sun.

The Castle may have just held Memories before.

_But maybe it really_ was _haunted._

E-t-A-v-E-T-a-V-e-T-x-A-v-E-t-A-V-e-T-a-V

It was the darkest part of morning when the sound of someone whistling as they strolled down the hall was heard. Terra woke up to the oddity immediately, while Aqua slowly woke to its haunting echo. It took a long moment of heart stopped listening, but both recognized the familiar tune with some off key or longer notes.

It was a unique song taught to all young Wielders as it was a story of the first who Wielded after a great tragedy. The Master had told them, despite his clear dislike of the song, that there were other older versions that had been lost to time. It was the folk song of their occupation.

Eraqus had held a unique disdain for the ancient vinyl record as if it were cursed despite its importance when he'd played it for them.

Aqua was closest to Ventus's room and heard him shift. The whistling grew closer and passed her door as she heard Ventus's open in the stillness.

The whistling stopped, Aqua sitting up cautiously as she made her way out of her bed as Terra was likely doing the same.

It was as if silent communion was occurring until the whistling began again.

That was when Ventus joined in with the melody, a haunting voice that captured their focus in its dulcet tune matched in beat and note.

A song that the Master had not played for him, that none of them hummed throughout their days, the words vastly different from what the Master had once played.

_Little fox  
With basket bereft  
Each weed thus was picked  
For each chl'ds death  
No stone marks their place  
Just fallen sword  
And blood fill'd crack  
From desert drought  
Dandelions grow  
With strength yet unmatched_

_Little fox  
Hands bled red and through  
Surrounded by gold pink and white  
Yet still found unviewed  
A dandelion chosen  
Sewing windswept seed  
Like stars in the sky  
A vast garden grew_

_Little fox  
With garden anew  
Each little flower  
Beloved by you  
A new sea of weed  
Golden and Green  
Through drought flood and trial  
They spring ever free'd_

The song's spell ended as a new haunting silence filled the halls.

Aqua opened her door slightly with shaking hands, looking down the hall as she saw the whistling phantom dressed in black with a feathered hat, patting Ventus on the head with a gentle smile.

Eyes matching that of Master Eraqus's gleaming kindly as he glanced at her from shadow as the spectre faded in the morning's first light.

She turned, hearing a shuffle from behind as she caught Terra's expression, skin pale as snow as he stared at the spot the phantom had been. He caught her eyes, and she couldn't help but nod.

She'd seen the phantom as well.

It was rare for more than one of them to see any given Memory at a time.

"Huh?"

She turned her gaze back to Ventus who was blinking and looking around a little confused as he noticed them, "Uh… did something happen?"

_...What?_

Aqua nodded, "There was whistling in the hallway.. And… you were singing."

Terra had recovered at this point while Ventus flushed, "S-singing?!" He brought a hand close to his face in embarrassed shock with his palm facing outwards, "I- uh, was it terrible?!"

The two older teens blinked as Terra took a few steps forward to match up to Aqua's door, "No Ven, it was actually… really nice. I had no idea you could sing at all."

Ventus turned his head away, still embarrassed, "S-sorry for disturbing you guys…"

Aqua took a step into the hallway, "Ven, where'd you learn the song you were singing?"

He tensed a moment as he slowly lowered his arm and looked between them both, slowly becoming lost, until concern bled in. "I don't...really remember…" He rubbed his head awkwardly with a shuffle, "What I was singing..? Maybe I was still asleep." The blond looked at them lost and just a little scared.

Aqua went to him and pulled him into a hug as she patted his head, speaking softly "You have a habit of that, Ven…"

He rested his head against her shoulder as he released the growing tension in his body, "A habit of what?"

"Saying strange things you shouldn't know and then forgetting."

Terra rubbed the blond's back as he stood nearby, "The other times weren't so bad, but you sang a really old folk song with totally different lyrics… And that phantom-" He frowned, "I've… met him before."

Aqua and Ventus pulled apart to look at him as she inquired, "You have?"

He looked between them for a long moment before softly explaining, "The day Aqua and I awoke our true Keyblades… That man was outside, _a living breathing person_."

Aqua looked at him in growing comprehension.

That man had been a _living_ Memory?

She frowned, "...He looked a lot like Master Eraqus."

Terra nodded as Ventus looked between them and spoke like it was obvious, "Well yeah, they're related."

The two older looked at him weirdly, Terra especially due to that extending to _him_ as well. "What do you mean by that?"

Ventus raised an eyebrow, looking between them as if he wasn't sure they were pulling his leg before shrugging, "They have the same face and Keyblade."

"Who has the same Keyblade?"

The three students jumped as they pivoted to give the elder their full attention, "Master!"

Eraqus frowned as he looked between the three still in pajamas, "Did something happen?"

Terra glanced at Aqua quickly before stepping towards his father, "I'll tell you about it while making breakfast." He uncharacteristically grabbed Eraqus's arm and dragged him off while Aqua distracted Ventus and sent him off to get ready for the day as she couldn't help but wonder.

A Keyblade made from the depths of one's Heart couldn't be copied…

_Could it?_

E-t-A-v-E-T-a-V-e-T-x-A-v-E-t-A-V-e-T-a-V

Terra almost hadn't been sure where to begin when explaining that morning's events to Eraqus, but he'd managed to explain everything before Aqua and Ventus arrived. With the information given to him, Eraqus couldn't help but think of the white capsule that had been handed to him by Master Odin with his family's lineage.

The First of his line, the one who built Scala from Daybreak's ashes and The Land of Departure, who's Heart had been where Master's Defender had originated…

Apparently, a man who had physically _been present_ in their lifetime and had spoken with Terra, the most current of his blood, _personally_.

It was unsettling to say the least.

Ventus's strangely blunt knowledge and subsequent loss of information, as if he wasn't even aware of what it was he was saying was also of concern. It made him a great deal more weary of just what other secrets the boy had hidden behind the impenetrable cloud of his amnesia.

By the time Aqua and Ventus had joined them dressed for the day, Eraqus had settled his thoughts enough to act like nothing was unusual.

Ventus was making an odd face partway through their breakfast, "Master?"

He looked at the blond, "Yes?"

The youngest shifted a little bit before slumping, "I know it hasn't been that long since you gave me my armor, but… I think I already need it adjusted." He looked somewhere between embarrassed and distraught.

Eraqus paused, realizing that the other two barely needed adjustments because of how they'd planned out their armor's most basic form. Yet, Ventus had a slightly more complicated set-up somewhat similar to his own armor. _Ah, he must have had a growth spurt._ "Is it your waist armor?"

Ventus nodded, warmth coloring his cheeks, "It's not _totally_ uncomfortable, but I know you said to say something if it was chafing at all…"

Eraqus nodded slowly, "I'll deal with it after we eat. You all have free reign of your studies this morning while I adjust it."

Terra and Aqua nodded as they finished their meal, "Understood."

Ventus quickly finished his food as the other two began to wash their dishes and clean up. Terra took Ventus's dirty dishes and waved him off to go with the Master as the elder also handed his dishes over.

Eraqus and Ventus left them behind as they leisurely made their way to the forge, "So what exactly is off about it?"

Ventus rubbed his right shoulder, "It's just a little tight around my ribcage. It pinched me really badly yesterday when I was working on Strike Raid. I nearly clocked myself with my Keyblade on the return."

Eraqus studied Ventus from his peripheral as they entered the armory storage area. "Have you thought about changing the style of your clothing at all?"

The blond stopped and looked up at him as he made a face, "No? My clothes fit just fine, and they have good Magic woven into the threads." He started to unbutton his vest layer to get to the belts and straps holding his waist armor.

Eraqus slumped slightly, "Yes, I suppose while that is the case, you _have_ been wearing the same style of clothes since you arrived here three years ago…"

Ventus blinked as he pulled off one of the straps without removing his jacket and vest, revealing the bottom of his black undershirt, "So? I really like this style." He finished removing the armor piece, leaving him with his stomach showing due to how short the black shirt was. It was more of a crop top then a proper _shirt_.

Eraqus took the piece and glanced back, seeing that the teen's skin had been rubbed somewhat raw from the piece. He frowned, glancing back at the straps and buckles holding it together, "I believe I'll replace all of the leather pieces and ensure that they are a bit softer this time around if you insist to wear such a short shirt underneath everything."

Ventus paused as he looked at himself, frowning at the red lines just under his top, "Wearing anything longer just bunches up really uncomfortably, Master."

Eraqus nodded tiredly, knowing this wasn't a fight that was worth their time, "I'll have it ready by afternoon classes. You may be dismissed."

Ventus gave him a salute, "Thank you, Master!" He smiled at him and left the room, buttoning his vest as he went and adjusting his jacket back into its proper place. He wandered the halls for a little while before going into the main Library to his current section of reading, smiling wryly over one of the books he'd hidden from his original massive research project that he was presently re-reading. Just because _most_ of the books he'd found had either been complete and utter _trash_ that had clearly not been written with any respect for women, he _had_ found a few well written novels that he'd hidden away in his room out of sight.

He was rather pleased with how no one had noticed his stash either, even when he'd accidentally left them out and open.

He found the section he was currently browsing, an odd collection of star constellation legends and myths written from the point of view of various worlds. Ventus clambered up the 5 step ladder and sat on top step with easy familiarity as he opened the book he was currently working through.

Olympus really needed to get Zeus under control, if the constellations and other stories were anything to go by.

A few hours went by as he studied each story and constellation, trying to put them to memory as some names seemed oddly familiar to him. His back started to ache from his precarious balancing act, so he stretched languidly, the book held tightly in his left hand as he lifted his arms over his head. He yawned as he brought the book back down, almost missing the soft gasp.

He stiffened, nearly throwing off his balance as he held the book in front of his waist while using the other to grab the shelf closest to him as he saw the trail ends of white ribbon and blue frills move in a flash.

He blinked a few times, trying to decide if he'd _actually_ heard or saw what he had, and cautiously got down from his ladder perch.

He sat his book down on the third step as he walked down the aisle he was currently camped out in. Peeking around the corner he could see Aqua standing still several aisles down, possibly holding a book but otherwise oddly stiff. He frowned as he silently went up to her, "Aqua?"

She squeaked and jumped in surprise as she simultaneously turned and landed half facing him, "Ven! You startled me!"

Ventus studied her dubiously, noting that her cheeks were oddly flushed, "Uh… Sorry about that. Are you alright?"

She blinked at him a few times while seeming to get herself together. She looked to be trying to keep her gaze specifically on his face though and it was _awkward_ , "Oh, uh, yes. I'm fine, Ven. I was just looking for a few books on glass cutting."

He glanced at the book she was holding to her chest before nodding with a small smile, "That one's pretty good."

Aqua pulled it away from herself and looked at the cover, "You think so?"

Ventus nodded, "Mmmhmm, it even has some tips on how to go about dying it if you want it colored."

Her eyes lit up at the prospect as she looked at him again, "Really?" She nodded to herself as she thought over the charms she was currently trying to plan out, "That's good, I was hoping to be able to find material on that…"

Ventus smiled, "So what startled you?"

She choked and fumbled the book before bringing it over part of her face, "W-what are you talking about, Ven?"

He raised an eyebrow, "You made a sound and ran off. Was there a cockroach or something?"

Aqua grimaced before lowering the book a little bit, her blush just barely evident on her face, "N- _no_ , it was really _nothing_ Ven."

He studied her for a long moment before huffing lightly, "Alright. If you need any help with whatever you're working on, just let me know, ok?"

She nodded as she shifted her gaze to the side, "I'll keep you in mind."

Ventus nodded before turning and returning to his book, a weird smile on his face that he couldn't decide the reason for, ' _What was_ that _about?_ '

The odd interaction left him with an interesting impression, and he thought back to when he'd held Aqua's hand and her reaction then.

He smirked and returned to his reading, feeling oddly pleased with himself.


	11. Perplexity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teenage shenanigans and drama... that may have caused for an extra chapter. I'm honestly not sure yet. Also, lyrics are just preluding the future, nothing to see here.  
> Ven 15/16, Aqua 17/18, Terra 19/20

E-t-A-v-E-T-a-V-e-T-x-A-v-E-t-A-V-e-T-a-V  
 _"The earth will shake and the sky will fall  
_ _The eyes will open of those involved  
_ _Don't take this son, but you'll be killed  
_ _By the man from seven hills"_  
-Anberlin, **Miserabile Visu {Ex Malo Bonum}  
** E-t-A-v-E-T-a-V-e-T-x-A-v-E-t-A-V-e-T-a-V

Aqua lay awake, staring at her ceiling as the vision of Ventus's stomach peaking out from under his vest kept replaying in the back of her mind from that morning. She rolled her eyes and took one of her side pillows and smashed it onto her face as she groaned loudly into it. ' _Why am I stuck on this?!_ '

She knew Terra was handsome despite not being her type, she'd stared for one reason or another considering how defined he was on occasion. Yet, _why was she getting stuck on Ventus's stomach showing while he was just stretching?!  
_  
She pulled the pillow off her face and held it against her chest with a flushed frown. His clothes hadn't fit that way not _too_ long ago, so was it just that he was growing into himself?

Aqua's brows furrowed, ' _Why is his shirt so short?_ '

She turned onto her side in a small fit and curled up slightly, staring holes at her wall. She felt so _dumb_. This shouldn't even be a thought on her mind, and yet…

Aqua moved her right hand in front of her face, palm away from her at first before turning it. She flexed her fingers a little as she stared at her callouses, feeling warm at the memory of when he'd intertwined his hands with hers that one day in the Library.

She smacked her face, ' _He was_ thirteen _then,_ no _thinking about that fondly, Aqua._ '

But his actions at the time had struck her, his frustrations at what the patriarchal leaders of the past had done which had resulted in a reduction of Wielders overall.

She sighed lightly and closed her eyes as she tried to release her tension.

Ventus was her friend, an amnesiac, childish, and _a total mystery_.

She rubbed her face in annoyance, ' _It's the mystery bit that adds to his boyish charm, isn't it?_ '

She paused at that thought and pouted, ' _I'm going to go to sleep and pretend those thoughts never happened._ '

It was really just wishful thinking.

E-t-A-v-E-T-a-V-e-T-x-A-v-E-t-A-V-e-T-a-V

Aqua came out from cleaning up lunch to find Ventus hassling Terra, the older with his arms crossed and an oddly amused look on his face. The brunette looked at her and smirked, causing her hackles to rise, "What's up, guys?"

Ventus turned with slight surprise before getting a mischievous look on his face, "I was saying we should see if you'd be willing to let us princess carry you for some rescue training!"

Aqua's expression went totally blank as she stared at the boy before turning to Terra, "... _What?_ "

Terra chuckled, ruffling Ventus's hair roughly as the blond shoved him off and stumbled at the force of his push, "See, I thought it was kind of a dumb idea. I mean, neither of you can really carry me, so it just leaves us with me carrying either of you while the two of you carry the other in turns."

She shifted, contemplating that idea. It wasn't that she'd never princess carried Ventus, it'd just been 3 and a half years since it'd been necessary. She placed a hand under her chin as she glanced at the flustered blond as he glared at Terra while fixing his hair, "So… is it _rescue_ or _endurance_ training?"

The boys looked at one another before they shrugged and responded in unison, "Both."

She hummed as she thought it over. It wouldn't be too bad getting carried around by the boys for once, "I suppose I can agree with it if Ventus and I are _both_ involved. It's just unfortunate you weigh so much Terra."

Ventus huffed as he grumbled under his breath just barely in earshot, " _Yeah, just an absolute_ unit _…_ "

Terra glared at the younger as Aqua snickered, "Now Ven, I'm sure I could carry Terra if I _wanted_ to."

Terra looked at her in horror as Ventus brightened, "Really?! I wanna see that!"

She laughed as she began languidly stretching while glancing at Terra with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Terra on the other hand took a nervous step back with furrowed brows, "Aqua, you can't be serious…"

Aqua took a long moment to stretch backwards, going so far as to land her hands on the grass behind her before expertly pulling herself back into a standing position with an innocent look on her face as they watched impressed, "Just because you enjoy cutting wood all day doesn't mean the rest of us are lightweights, Terra."

The brunette blushed in muted alarm, seeming to pick up a second innuendo out of it as Ventus raised an eyebrow, "That's _dirty_ Aqua."

The two looked at the youngest as she responded with her hands on her hips, "Only if you take it that way, Ven."

The blond sniffed haughtily, "It only means _something_ to Mr. Axe man, here."

Terra sputtered, "Why are you two ganging up on me?! Was there something in the water today or what!?"

The two giggled as Aqua sauntered up to and around the brunette, giving him a thorough once-over with a blatant sashay to her steps as he shifted awkwardly, "Uhm… You- you aren't seriously going to-!" Aqua pivoted, and with expert balance and precision she grabbed Terra and lifted him princess style. Instinctively he wrapped his left arm around her shoulders as he vaguely flailed with his right, " _Seriously_ Aqua!?"

Ventus was in awe as Aqua felt absolutely smug, almost feeling Urd's approval as a cat-like grin crossed her face, " _Seriously_ Terra."

She then shifted him a little bit for a better hold before carefully strutting down towards the cliffs, "C'mon Ven, let's get to the edge before switching places."

The blond kicked into gear as he watched in wonder while keeping pace. Sure she was straining a little, but Terra was so gobsmacked that Ventus couldn't help but laugh most of the way every time he looked between the two.

By the time they reached their destination, Aqua was more than happy to be rid of Terra's weight. Her arms were burning something fierce and her back hurt, but she'd made her point, so she proudly lifted her head with her hands on her hips as she preened, "See? Girls can carry any weight, since we've already got the world on our shoulders anyways."

Terra was still embarrassed and a little shook from the carry. His voice cracked a little, "Aqua, _no one_ was saying you were weak 'cause you're a _girl_." He cussed softly under his breath as he put the shambles of his pride back together.

Ventus pouted a little, "There's no way I'd be able to lift Terra like that." He lifted an arm and scrutinized his biceps, "Maybe I should start lifting heavier weights…"

Aqua jolted, "No!" Both boys jumped at her exuberance as she flushed lightly, "Uh-" She coughed into her wrist, "What I _mean_ to say, is that your fighting style relies on Speed. If you start putting on too much muscle mass you'll start to slow down like Terra. If you're concerned about getting a little more defined, swimming a lot is pretty good for that…"

The two were now staring at her as she felt her face go red, "W- _what!?_ I'm just _saying_ swimmers have a lot of definition! I mean…" She slumped a little, " _I_ swim a lot…"

Ventus laughed lightly, "Well, it _is_ your element, _that's_ for sure."

She pouted as she crossed her arms. _So water communned with her the way the earth did for Terra, so what?_

Aqua blinked as a thought struck her, "Hey Ven?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Yeah?"

"Does the wind speak to you?"

Ventus paused, his demeanor shifting from lighthearted to suspicious, "...Why do you ask?"

Terra crossed his arms as he looked between the two, "Well, the earth speaks to me sometimes… and I know Aqua can hear the songs and words of water. So I guess it can't be helped if we're a little curious if your main element speaks to you also."

Ventus's eyes widened at this, "Wait, you guys can make sense of it?"

The older two glanced at each other before returning their focus to the blond as they nodded.

Ventus shuffled, "I… I read some books on meditation and stuff for that sort of thing… I _do_ hear the wind speak, but it's not... " He made a face, "Sometimes the words and melodies are so _old_ , I can't always make sense of it."

_So all of their main elements could speak and sing to them?_

Aqua hummed as she contemplated this information. She closed her eyes for a moment, and in that split second of distraction Ventus skipped over to her and swept her into a princess hold. "Oh!" She gasped in shock, flailing for a second as she wrapped an arm around Ventus's neck while resting the other on the pendant on her chest. She pouted, " _Really_ Ven?"

He laughed boyishly as he looked to Terra, "Race ya!"

The brunette looked at the younger dully, "I'd ask if you're serious, but. You are."

Ventus nodded enthusiastically as he began to jog smoothly back to where they'd started, Terra running alongside to keep a steady pace, barely staying ahead of the younger as Aqua couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous it all was.

When it was Terra's turn, he decided to show them both up and carry them simultaneously, one in each arm.

_An absolute unit, indeed._

E-t-A-v-E-T-a-V-e-T-x-A-v-E-t-A-V-e-T-a-V

Terra stood from his desk, having completed his assignments for that day's lessons when the boy vanished from his peripheral. He twitched, glancing at his bed where the boy had been observing him with his hand on his chair as he slowly pushed it into place.

_It was never good when the boy disappeared._

A foreign sound came from behind him as he turned to see a Dark Corridor open across from him, a young man in a black coat stepping through it. The dark skinned youth's face was obscured by shadow, but his long silver hair was familiar enough to him.

_This youth and the boy in his peripheral were the same person._

Terra frowned at this black-clad stranger as the other observed him for a long moment. "How unfortunate."

Terra furrowed his brows, displeased by this Stranger's presence as the Dark Corridor disappeared from behind the Youth. The brunette straightened, "Who are you, and what do you want?"

He could tell the portal had been made of Darkness. He knew the difference as he'd seen Eraqus use Light Corridors throughout his life. The Youth waved a hand, "What does it matter? I have come to test your strength for The Gathering."

Terra frowned and went to speak, however the other summoned his Unknown Keyblade and cut him off, "Where does your Darkness stem from? I have come to find out if you are worthy, or merely a pathetic charade in your use of such dangerous power."

The brunette took a step back as he grit his teeth. _He wasn't supposed to be relying on the power of Darkness-!_

The Youth was suddenly in front of him as his hand harshly clamped onto Terra's face, "Let us go into the depths of your Heart and see how deep your roots run!" Suddenly the room around him was swallowed in the Darkness of an abyss. He felt himself fall back as the familiar caress of what could only be described as water lowered them gently down into his Heart's depth, to his Station.

The Youth released him as they landed, Earthshaker responding to his Heart's call as they stood on his image.

The Youth scoffed, "Let us begin." Time stopped as crystals and temporal runes appeared upon the arena of their battle. The Youth moved within the frozen space, hitting him again and again as he was left helpless. Whoever the Youth was, he was just as powerful as Eraqus, if not more so with such awesome power.

He grunted as time moved again, stumbling forward from the multitude of hits he'd taken, "Are your muscles only for show? Do you not have the strength to see beyond yourself and lift your friends to new heights? _Is your Righteousness and Darkness both still so shallow?_ "

Terra growled as he went to attack, only to feel time freeze again as tentacles of Darkness came from below and lashed him severely, burning him at his core and tossing him to the edge of his Station.

"Hmph. What paltry hopes and desires. You envy the person who rejected your feelings for her talents. You desire to protect the boy, yet you can't help but feel inferior due to the eclipse of his Light. Your understanding of Darkness and how it bleeds into the Heart is nonexistent. Your weakness will cost you and those you love _everything_."

Darkness bled onto his Station, devouring its Light as he stared up at the Youth in horror as he sunk into the pitch, "Be devoured by the strength of my Heart!"

Terra screamed as he awoke facedown on the floor.

_What happened?!_

He pulled himself up, sweat covering him as he glanced at the end of twilight peaking through his window. Last he'd known it was early evening.

He wiped his face, the residue of tears itching his cheeks as he made the immediate decision to scrub himself down and recollect himself. He could tell he was shaking from.. _Whatever_ he had just experienced. Had it truly happened, or was it a waking Nightmare?

He was brutal, using his nails to scrape away the oily feelings of inferiority as he tried to push away his weaknesses that allowed the Darkness to creep in.

Yet, he couldn't help but understand the futility of it all, for the more he shoved down the Darkness, the more it sprang up like a weed whose roots were left behind after being plucked from the surface.

He breathed shakily as he dried and dressed himself, deciding he needed to get out of the Castle and figure out what had just happened.

To escape the too-close walls of Nightmare.

He took a long walk to refresh himself, the last of the sun's light moving to the moon's soft glow. The night in The Land of Departure was never as dark as pitch like it could be on his original World, when the moon disappeared once a month.

The brunette wasn't sure how long the walk took, only that his legs had only just begun to burn and his throat was terribly dry by the time he made it back up the summit where the training rings were. It was a well lit area, and he stared at the small waterfall and pond nearby before turning to the bench that lay in view. He paused, seeing Ventus standing on the far side of the area staring up at the stars, a strange melancholy set upon his countenance.

He studied the blond for a long moment before walking over to him and speaking softly, "What're you doing out here so late, Ven?"

Ventus turned slightly, watching him as he came over with a concerned look on his face, "Are you alright, Terra?" His soul looked _so ancient_ behind his eyes on his young face and it unsettled him.

The brunette frowned, "I had a crummy dream while taking a nap, that's all."

The blond studied him with concern for a long moment that made Terra's paranoia creep up. _Could he see how steeped in Darkness he-?_

"What's bothering you, Terra? You don't usually take naps like I do."

Well, at least Ventus could be honest about _that_.

Terra sighed heavily before looking up towards the stars. He watched them for a long moment before replying, "Ven… What's it like to have a Heart that's only Light?"

The blond frowned at him, turning his gaze back towards the stars as he thought it over. "I'm not sure."

Terra frowned, "You don't know?"

Ventus hummed, "I'm missing the first twelve years of my life, Terra. Did I always only have Light in my Heart, or is this the result of the machinations of man?" Terra looked at his friend as the blond continued, "Is my Light Natural, or Artificial? Does my only having Light make me any better or stronger than anyone else, or does it make me weaker?" He sighed as he looked Terra in the eyes, "I know that there are Princesses of Heart that need to be protected to preserve the balance of the Worlds but…"

The blond shook his head as he shifted the subject and turned his gaze to the ground, "Fairy Tales have two primary tropes for women- The Pure Virgin, and The Wicked Prostitute. As for men, there is either The Triumphant Hero, or The Noble Prince." Terra was about to interrupt before Ventus waved a hand, "These are merely heavily simplified tropes within a majority of tales. Is my Light _anymore_ important to the balance of the Worlds then those _seven_ Princesses? Can I _alone_ tip the scales so drastically in comparison? I'm still Weak compared to you and Aqua, Terra." He looked the brunette in the eyes, "Your Light is _yours_ and no one elses. You're strong, and I believe in you, just as much as I believe in Aqua. Neither of you are better or worse than the other."

Terra stared at the blond for a long moment before he slowly smiled, suddenly feeling foolish, "Sorry… and thanks."

Ventus watched him for a long moment, "Why did you ask in the first place, Terra?"

Terra crossed his arms as he looked towards the stars in the distance, "My Dream… it felt so _real_. I couldn't do anything to protect myself, and I was swallowed by Darkness. It was a completely one-sided fight. I've never been so _decimated_."

Ventus frowned, "I mean… I know sooner or later you guys'll take the Mark of Mastery and finally get the chance to leave this World. Outside of each other, we've never fought anything more than a few scattered Shadows that the Master _barely_ allowed us to see purely for recognition."

Terra nodded slowly, "I guess you're right about that… The real test will be when we finally step Off-World, huh?"

The blond nodded with a sad smile, "You and Aqua will definitely pass when the Master finally decides it's time."

Terra looked at Ventus as the blond continued, "I mean, you've both been training for so long! I on the other hand…" He slumped a little, "I'll probably be older then _you_ by the time the Master even _thinks_ about letting me take the test and step off this World."

Ventus turned away from his to gaze into the starry horizon as a thought abruptly struck Terra.

The Master always spoke of him and Aqua taking the Mark of Mastery…

But never once had he included Ventus in his proclamations.

E-t-A-v-E-T-a-V-e-T-x-A-v-E-t-A-V-e-T-a-V

" _I believe it is time for the two of you to take your Mark. In two weeks you shall take your Mark of Mastery exam, Terra, Aqua._ "

The two older apprentices had been ecstatic at the news while Ventus congratulated them. Since then they'd spent a great deal of time sparring with one another, taking turns with one on ones or two on one's.

Aqua was glad she'd started working on her charms, the glass dyed and ready to be cut. Soon the metal pieces would all be finished to fit to each petal just in time.

Still, she felt somewhat restless.

Outside of their spars and meals, Ventus had become scarce and it was beginning to upset her. It wasn't as if he were avoiding them, but it almost seemed as if Eraqus was purposely taking him off to the side as he focused on the completion of their training.

She wasn't sure _why_ he was doing so, but it made her concerned for her friend. Would Ventus be alright, left behind while she and Terra roamed the Worlds on various missions?

Aqua frowned as she realized he'd be _left alone_ with the Master.

It would completely change the status-quo in how he trained and learned. It had always been the three of them growing and pushing each other past their conceived boundaries.

Now it would just be Ventus and the Master, who would either judge him more harshly…

Or abandon him to mediocrity.

Aqua wasn't at all sure of _why_ she thought so negatively of Eraqus's teaching. He was a _wonderful_ teacher.

Yet, she couldn't help but realize how much she and Terra helped Ventus improve on their own time, rather than during their usual learning period. If they hadn't taken the extra time out of their days to help him, he'd be so far behind that he would perhaps never gain the chance for Mastery.

_...Was that the Master's plan all along?_

She shook her head to clear it, deciding to find Ventus to check up on him. He'd been happy for them of course, but he _had_ looked like an abandoned puppy the moment he thought they weren't looking.

Aqua walked down the familiar path to the Library, knowing she'd find Ventus deep within its stacks. She wasn't sure why she hadn't thought of it earlier, but he definitely spent a lot of his free time there.

She carefully looked down each aisle until she came to a corner nook where she finally found Ventus comfortable at one of his frequented desks. She watched him for a long moment, a myriad of feelings and thoughts racing through her mind before she approached him, "Ven?"

He looked up to her with a surprised blink, "Oh, hey Aqua."

She tilted her head a little bit as she observed him, a tiny frown on her face, "Have you ever wanted to kiss me?"

He looked at her shocked as her brain finally caught up with her mouth. She took a half step back as she felt shame and embarrassment burn in her chest. _Why had she_ said _that?!_

Ventus was staring at her a little red before he set his book down and cleared his throat, glancing away from her, "I think you're a little stressed out, Aqua."

Her stomach dropped as rejection set in and her eyes burned. _She had just wanted to ask if he was alright, why did her mouth get the best of her!?_

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that- I'm just gonna-"

Ventus gasped lightly and jumped out of his seat, grasping her right wrist firmly before she could run off on him, "Aqua."

She turned her face away from him, biting her lip as she tried to stop her tears. _What was wrong with her?_

She stayed in place, slowly curling into herself the more time that passed. He squeezed her wrist a little bit before tugging her arm gently as he spoke in a soothing tone, "I know that's not what you meant to say, Aqua. I'm just a little surprised you said that to me and not Terra…" He'd caught her looking at both of them just as much as they had her.

She sniffed, "Terra's like a _brother_ to me."

He raised an eyebrow before shaking his head, looking at her wrist, "I'm not _rejecting_ you, Aqua… but I still think you're stressed out."

She felt a tear run down her face, "That doesn't _help_ , Ven."

He sighed heavily as he looked up to her, tugging her arm lightly again, "Terra, you, and I have only had each other for _years_. Now you're finally getting the chance to _leave_ , to be _free_ and meet so many different people." She frowned a little bit as she shifted just enough to see him from her peripheral, "We're all comfortable with each other. We haven't interacted with anyone else our age in _years_. I don't know if you're scared you'll find someone you like who you won't be able to be with, or if it's because you're afraid of the dangers of traveling alone and not being able to _choose_ -" He looked to the floor as he bowed his head, not wanting to say too much.

Aqua finally faced him, wiping her tears from her face with her left hand as she tried to inconspicuously wipe her nose as she sniffed. _How obvious had she been?_

Ventus looked up at her again with a determined look on his face. He wouldn't take advantage of her confusion and poor timing, but he _could_ do something special. He was keenly aware of how fragile her feelings of femininity were and how she was sometimes wistful over the fact that she had no (living) female colleagues. They treated her equally, but there were just some things that were simply _different_ for each of them in their perceptions.

Ventus carefully got down on one knee, changing his focus from her eyes to her right hand that was held gently in his grasp. He tugged her glove off, aware as she tensed clearly confused by his behavior. He placed her glove on his bent knee, and gently rubbed his thumb over her knuckles before gently turning her hand so that he could look at her palm. She gasped silently as he traced each callous before carefully lifting her palm to his lips and with eyes closed lightly kissed each callous from the years of holding her Keyblade. Callouses weren't considered feminine or beautiful, but represented the hours of work she put in to get where she was on her journey to become a Master. A peer of worth to everyone around her and to beat the odds.

He pulled away, placing her glove into her hand and squeezed it as he stood and looked her in the eyes, "No matter what happens, no matter how far away you travel from this Land… I'll always believe in you. Never doubt that."

He released her hand, breaking the spell Aqua had become wrapped in.

She ran.


	12. Anguish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the sad feels train.  
> Once we hit BBS pieces, if you've watched Everglow's KH Timeline, things pretty much go in that order for how events happen. I'll be adding little touches, but this chapter may be the longest since I want to stick to my 13 chapters. X,D  
> I have updated Vulpes to Dandelions Ch 38: Aqua, with the adjustment to Eraqus's letter, as well as fixing a grammatical error as of this posting.

E-t-A-v-E-T-a-V-e-T-x-A-v-E-t-A-V-e-T-a-V  
 _What disasters may come, Whatever it may be  
_ _At the end of the age, It will land you and me  
_ _What tragedy may bring, Whatever may fall  
_ _The end of the world, You'll still belong_  
-Anberlin, **Miserabile Visu {Ex Malo Bonum}  
** E-t-A-v-E-T-a-V-e-T-x-A-v-E-t-A-V-e-T-a-V

Aqua had barely gotten her glove back on by the time she reached her room, quickly entering and closing the door before collapsing on her bed. The Memories of Urd and Vor had reacted to her turmoil, but were unable to get her to speak with them as she'd wept in the confusion of her emotions. She found herself dreading seeing Ventus at breakfast the next morning.

Yet, he never arrived.

This caused a different sort of confused apprehension for her as she looked to Terra, "Where's Ven?"

The brunette looked at her with an easy shrug as Eraqus cleared his throat, "He was here early this morning, having already prepared a small meal for himself before asking to be excused indefinitely for a research project so that I may focus on completing your training for Mastery."

The two apprentices stared at the elder as Terra asked, "So Ven's being completely removed from our lessons?"

Aqua's heart sank, unable to decide how to react to this as she outwardly frowned.

The Master nodded, "Yes. If you find him scarce, it's due to the project he's placed upon himself."

Aqua rasped, "But is that really alright?" The two looked at her in concern as she continued, clearing her throat, "I mean, he shouldn't have to give up his own training just for us…"

Eraqus pursed his lips before speaking, "Ventus is a special case." The two apprentices watched at him apprehensively, "He most likely will never be permitted to leave this Land, and thus, is not in the running for Mastery."

The two gasped, Terra standing up in shock as he slammed his hands on the table, "But Master! He's been training and dreaming to be a Keyblade Master just as much as Aqua and I! Is he a prisoner here, that he can't even leave?! What was the point of even giving him Keyblade Armor?"

Eraqus stood, taking a step back as he gave his two apprentices a frighteningly frigid stare as he pressured them with the full depth of his authority within the Castle, the walls themselves seeming to close in on them with his conviction, " _ **It must be done.**_ " The Master left, leaving the weight of his authority upon them until several minutes passed.

Aqua took a shaky breath as she lowered herself into her seat, staring at her cold breakfast with no appetite and stomach in her throat, tears clouding the edge of her vision, "Is.. Is it my fault?" She was almost breathless.

Terra jolted out of his own trance as he looked at her in confusion, "Wha- Why in the world would any of this be your fault? The Master has been holding Ven back for _years_!"

She frowned, realizing she'd had the same thoughts herself. She breathed for a few moments, trying to collect herself as she heard Terra come near, "...What happened, Aqua?"

Aqua watched as Terra sat down next to her, concern etched deep on his face.

She didn't want to speak about it. Aqua didn't know if he would go after Ventus or think she was being silly. She just… she _didn't know what to do_.

"Ventus kissed my hand."

Terra blinked as he was left baffled, "How did _that_ happen?"

Aqua glanced at him and after a moment of study, decided he wasn't angry or jealous but purely lost as she decided to not explain the whole truth, "I… Uh, I accidentally said something and... " She shrugged helplessly, unsure of how to explain herself as she slumped, "It just turned out that way."

Terra studied her for a long moment, "Are _you_ ok?"

She thought about it for a long while, "He didn't do anything to- I just.. I feel like _I'm_ the one in the wrong, 'cause he was simply responding to something I'd said… It shouldn't have affected me the way it did." But it had. It had made her heart race, set her nerves on fire, and left her weeping in confusion because she could still _so clearly_ recall the way he'd been when he'd first arrived broken and lost. She was afraid of what that _meant_.

Terra sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, not at all sure of what to do but understanding that Ventus had taken the initiative and then fully backed off, "Do you need a hug?"

Aqua nodded silently as he pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and buried her face into his chest as she cried softly. She felt foolish.

E-t-A-v-E-T-a-V-e-T-x-A-v-E-t-A-V-e-T-a-V

Terra had Aqua take the first round of intensive study in preparation for their test as he searched the Castle for their wayward friend.

He found himself completely and utterly lost after an hour and a half of searching every room and area of the Castle. Rooms he'd never been in, studies with dusty books.

Ventus's empty room more than once.

He sighed heavily, wiping his brow as he noticed a shimmer down the hall.

He felt his breath catch as he stared at an unknown girl, her black jacket, white button up shirt, and pleated skirt with its belts. Her long black hair shifted in the light as she watched him with a kind smile, brown eyes almost closed in sleep. She alone was strange enough, a strange shimmer of a mirage as she sparkled in the mid-morning light, but it was the phantom that stood next to her that bewildered and frightened him.

Ventus, even more translucent and shimmering then the girl, looking even younger than he had when he arrived, eyes closed in sleep as he stood, his hand held by the girl.

She pulled the child-memory of his friend, heading towards the steps to the highest tower as she partially turned, motioning with her head to follow.

Terra regained his breath and slowly followed the two up the many stairs, each level leaving him with more burning questions as they simply kept to his pace until they made it to the top.

The moment the Memories reached the highest step they disappeared in a shower of glitter as he finally paused to catch his breath from the climb, looking around the small room in wonder. He'd barely been up here himself, but he remembered how bright it was from the windows, and also how dusty it was.

It was clean and shining.

Ventus was sitting at the window that would give him the best view of whoever was in the courtyard. A few books and papers scattered around him as he was clearly lost in thought. He was holding his knees loosely.

He looked so lonely, his head leaned close to the window.

"Ven?"

The blond blinked slowly as he shifted to look at him, "Terra? What're you doing up here?"

Terra glanced around with a frown, "Did you clean up here all by yourself?"

Ventus shrugged, "I come up here pretty often."

_So this wasn't new._

It made Terra absently wonder, _How much did they know about their friend..?_

"What happened between you and Aqua?"

Ventus slumped into himself as he made a rather strange face. Somewhere between guilt, annoyance, envy, and exhaustion, "Did she say anything?"

"She said you kissed her hand."

Ventus got up from his window nook and placed his hands on his hips in annoyance, "Then why are you asking _me_?"

Terra ruffled his own hair as he looked away from the blond, "I just…" He deflated a bit, "I've never seen Aqua that… _confused_ before."

Ventus pursed his lips in thought for a long moment before responding sharply, "How many girls have _you_ dated since coming here?"

Terra tensed as he looked at Ventus in startled confusion, "N-no one?"

" _Exactly._ "

The elder blinked bewildered as Ventus went up to him, a strange authority in his countenance, "Terra, we're all sheltered _children_ here. We've had only _each other_ as an option for any sort of outlet for romantic fantasy. Now the two of you are going to _leave_ and there's a whole wide _Universe_ full of people and places to meet." The blond frowned, "Be glad you have the opportunity to widen your view of the Worlds."

Terra took a half step back, shocked by Ventus's aura that he couldn't help but find himself intimidated by it, baffled at how he was somehow using a similar authority to _the Master_ earlier as Ventus continued, " _ **Get out.**_ "

The brunette turned and left without a second thought, feeling completely shredded by the blond's words and stare.

Unable to forgive himself for the glassy devastation behind Ventus's fragile front of authority.

E-t-A-v-E-T-a-V-e-T-x-A-v-E-t-A-V-e-T-a-V

A week passed as tensions rose within the Castle's walls. At first Eraqus had simply thought his students were upset with him for removing Ventus.

Slowly, he came to realize each of his students were stepping on eggshells around _each other._

Ventus was keeping to himself more than even he had planned for, almost forgetting the blond was even there until he heard the boy singing in the rafters.

Songs he shouldn't know as wind swept hauntingly through the beams.

The phantoms of his friends were of no use in getting to the bottom of his student's problems, shrugging his concerns off and simply claiming that it was for them to deal with.

He frowned, frustrated that after so many years this new strange unease surrounding his students began with Ventus. He approached the blond in the Library as he looked for more material for his project, "Ventus."

The teen fumbled his book and nearly toppled the ladder in surprise, turning to him in surprised confusion. "Master?"

"I don't know what you've done to upset the balance, but I _demand_ you fix it."

The blond gave him the most scathing look he'd ever seen on his youngest apprentice. The blond went to say something before hopping off his ladder and strut out of the Library, glaring at him the entire time without protest.

Eraqus sighed lightly as he felt a presence appear near to him. He turned and Hermod's silence was there to greet him. The aged Master looked at his old friend for a long moment, "Well? Are you here to reprimand me, Hermod?"

The man's expression became downcast, _You've changed, Eraqus._

The phantom stepped away, leaving the elder cold and hollow in his frustrations as the Memory faded out of sight.

_Was it not bad enough that his_ own son _could not quell his own desire for power and kept feeding his Darkness?_

The Light _must_ prevail.

E-t-A-v-E-T-a-V-e-T-x-A-v-E-t-A-V-e-T-a-V

Ventus had skipped his meals, leaving Aqua and Terra more than concerned as Eraqus became more frustrated by the blond's antics.

He was no longer anywhere in the Castle.

Terra stood from their tense dinner, "I'm going to look for him."

Aqua frowned, "No Terra, let me-"

Eraqus gave her a look that silenced her, "You may search for Ventus, Terra." The Master was on his last threads of patience.

Aqua looked down at her half eaten plate and Terra left. She sighed lightly as she stood, leaving after him with a short goodbye to the Master.

It was _uncomfortable_.

Terra began his search, moving from one area to the next before he found Ventus at the summit near the training spinner. He paused as he looked at the blond, body rigid and unable to find release for his frustrations as he gripped the hilt of Wayward Wind with whitened knuckles.

"..Ven?"

The blond stayed as he was for an excruciatingly long moment before he slowly turned to him. His eyes were deep pools of _emptiness_. His tone was flat, " _What,_ Terra."

Terra was speechless for a moment before cautiously walking up to his friend, voice low and quiet, "I'm sorry."

The blond's brows furrowed, "What for?"

The brunette scratched his head as he thought, "For being inconsiderate?"

Ventus frowned. He went to say something before catching himself, sighing heavily as he turned away from him, "You didn't really do anything _wrong_." His voice was still freakishly flat.

Terra rolled his shoulders, "I poked my nose in where it didn't belong."

The blond soaked that in for a moment before deflating, the tension bleeding out of him as he bowed his head, "Ok." He turned and smiled at Terra tiredly, "Sorry for giving you the cold shoulder."

Terra lightly ruffled Ventus's hair, causing the boy to nearly trip, already unused to the other's strength. The brunette was startled by this, yet Ventus surprised him further by hugging him tightly as if he were starving for attention. His face buried in his stomach muffled his voice, "Thanks, Terra."

The brunette nodded with a slight smile as Ventus backed up, "Is Aqua ok?"

The taller shrugged, "You'll have to ask her, Ven."

The blond watched him for a moment before nodding, making his way back to the Castle without another word.

E-t-A-v-E-T-a-V-e-T-x-A-v-E-t-A-V-e-T-a-V

Ventus stood in front of Aqua's door, shuffling a little bit until he cautiously knocked, " _Coming!_ "

She opened the door and blinked, shocked to see him standing there, "Ven!" She glanced both ways down the hallway before grabbing him, startling him as he tripped his way inside her room at her pull. Her hand was still firmly on his arm as she closed her door and faced him with pursed lips.

Ventus looked up at her with trepidation. It didn't really matter _whose_ fault it was anymore.

He just wanted his friends back while there was still time left.

She studied him for a long moment before hugging him to her tightly as she tried to hold back a fresh wave of tears, "Did you know how worried about you I was?"

Ventus's hands twitched as his brows furrowed, "You were… worried?" _He'd been worried too._

"Of course I was! We… we never really…" She fumbled her words as she slowly released her hold on him as he looked up to her, "Ven, what you did was kind of intense."

He made a face that was something between a pout and a frown, "I- I didn't _mean_ to _scare_ you…"

She huffed, "Ven, I crossed a line I shouldn't have _first_. I-"

Ven took a long step back, keeping in reach but also giving them space, "Aqua. I'm sorry for overwhelming you."

She paused for a long moment a little surprised before smiling slightly, "Do you hate me Ven?"

His brows lowered, "Of course not, why would you even-"

Aqua raised her hand, "Even after a week, I don't really understand my feelings when it comes to you, Ven… But… I _do_ understand what you were saying."

They stood in a moment of silence before Aqua continued, voice soft, "Is it alright… if I keep my feelings to myself? Until we're older?"

He smiled wryly, "If you even still like me by then."

She huffed and swatted his shoulder, "I'm _serious_ Ven!"

He laughed lightly, "Fine, fine, we can talk about this _when we're older_. I won't hold you to it, though."

Aqua pouted, " _Ven_."

The blond shrugged, "There's more Stars in the sky, Aqua."

She frowned, "So you're off limits?"

He rolled his eyes as he scooted around her to get to the door, opening it deftly and taking a step out, "I think we're just too immature." He let himself out, closing the door the second he disappeared into the hallway.

She smiled slightly, nodding morosely.

They really _were_ too immature.

E-t-A-v-E-T-a-V-e-T-x-A-v-E-t-A-V-e-T-a-V

Ventus lay on the grass, watching a meteor shower, "Why does this look… so familiar?" _His hand reaching towards the sky with his keyblade in hand. Back bent over a rough curved trunk. Yellow stars barely peeking out from under palms._

He woke up, having lost track of time before being startled by Aqua appearing in his vision, "Woah!" She giggled at his reaction as he got onto his knees, "Gimme a break, Aqua." She'd popped up on him several times over the past week to check up on him. He just kept having mini heart attacks because of how silently she moved. She'd been acting like a cat, seeing how close she could get before he noticed her presence.

"If you were gonna be a hopeless sleepyhead outside, you should've at least brought a blanket."

He frowned, thinking over the memory that had skirted behind his eyes, "But- Did I dream that place up..? It really felt like I'd been there before… looking up at the stars."

Aqua affectionately ruffled his hair with a short laugh, "Except you've always lived here with us." _As far back as you can remember, at least._

Ventus nodded as he stared at the ground, "Yeah…" ' _Insofar as my memory goes…_ ' "I know." He smiled at her with wry affection as he stood, walking towards the edge of the summit. Aqua followed close behind, sitting beside him comfortably.

Soon Terra joined them as they spoke at length before Aqua pulled out her Wayfinder charms she'd been working on.

Casting an Unbreakable Connection into each piece, so that they would always find their way back to the other, no matter how far into the great Universe they were led.

They practiced fighting to try and burn off their nervous energy at the change tomorrow's Mark of Mastery would bring.

And as they turned in to sleep for the night…

It was the last night they'd spend together under the same stars before falling into slumber.

_Let their Hearts be their Guiding Key._

E-t-A-v-E-T-a-V-e-T-x-A-v-E-t-A-V-e-T-a-V

Ventus ran to the courtyard, the words of the boy in the mask causing him great unease, "Terra!"

The brunette turned, ruffling his hair as he then turned and put on his Keyblade Armor.

Terra had a mission, and he _would_ fulfill it and get his father's approval.

He threw Earthshaker into the air and hopped onto his Glider, leaving Ventus behind as the blond watched fascinated.

He had never activated his armor, nor had he ever been taught how to formchange his Keyblade.

But he was quick on the uptake, and with a sliver of unease, he hit his pauldron, activating the armor Eraqus had (hesitantly) granted him. He studied himself for a moment, in awe of the strange and new equipment that fit perfectly to his form.

It wasn't anything like what they'd used _before_ -

He clenched his hand in determination and summoned Wayward Wind. With a flourish he threw his Keyblade, willing with all of his Heart that it would become a vessel in which he could follow his brother-friend.

_To keep him safe from inevitable change_.

The Keyblade answered his Hope and changed anew, coming to his side as he jumped onto the craft, immediately going to follow Terra.

He barely heard Aqua yell his name as he passed through the Light Corridor.

" _No!_ He mustn't!" Eraqus watched in heart dropping trepidation as the boy disappeared. He immediately turned to his newly appointed equal, "You have to bring him back."

Aqua didn't want Ventus to be wandering the Worlds so unprepared, "Don't worry Master, I'll bring him back." She too transformed herself and Keyblade and made haste into the slowly closing Corridor.

Eraqus stood in the empty courtyard, Castle and World so quickly bereft of its children.

He sighed shakily as he turned, returning to the Castle as foreboding nagged at his heels.

_What had spurred Ventus to leave so abruptly? He shouldn't have been able to change his Keyblade, and yet, through force of will alone he had done in moments what took weeks of practice for Aqua and Terra._

The phantom of his ancestor stood in the middle of the hall, light shining through his almost solid form as if he smiled sadly. " _The pieces are all on the table Eraqus. The game has just begun, yet the bets are coming to a close. Just what, exactly, do the Fates have in store for you?_

_Will you triumph beyond death, or will your story simply end at the final blow?_ "

Brain's Memory turned, " _The Castle has one final secret up its sleeve to show you before your end._

_Follow me, and see the ancient secret sealed within the thirteenth floor below._ "

He began to walk as Eraqus stood frozen. The words of their last meeting coming to mind, his grim countenance.

His warning that was now coming to fruition.

_How did he know so much about what yet would come?_

Eraqus followed the First as the Memory held up a silver and black card towards a sculpture the Master had hardly ever paid any mind to.

A door shimmered into existence, opening outwards as the Memory led him down into the hidden depths of the Castle.

A place not recorded in its entire history.

It was a terrible silence, his steps echoing ominously as each stair brought him closer to a greater mystery.

Finally, his feet met the final landing of the bottom-most floor. Wide doors that held heavy seals in place.

A mausoleum for the living-but-dead?

The Memory turned, his hat tipped up so that his eyes weren't cast in shadow, " _Only Master's Union can open this door, just as it is the only one that can transform this land into its sealed state._ " He motioned at the door as Master's Defender responded by appearing in Eraqus's hand.

The old Master looked at his faithful weapon tiredly.

He was a Master, prepared to die at any time to protect the balance of the Light.

_He was not ready for such a dubious end._

He lifted Master's Defender at its insistence, a brilliant flash of light in the dim space as the sealed centuries preserved behind the closed doors fell away.

Slowly, the large ornate doors opened, a bright white room illuminating the dim of the hall as the First's image became ever more solid. He was a projection of Memory, but being so near to his source solidified his presence.

He smiled and turned, " _Welcome to the computer room, Eraqus. Where those sleeping, waiting for their Hearts to be returned await. To bring Light beyond that ever looming Darkness as was prophesied._ "

Eraqus stepped into the ancient room, computers still fully active as they monitored various Worlds and balances.

Yet, despite the blatant advancement of such ancient technology, it was the five clear capsules in the center of the room, various wires attached to each case as they were spread in a flower-shaped circle.

The symbol of Lux hidden beneath the tangles of wires.

The Memory placed a hand on the front-most capsule, his own body stored within it asleep. " _Time has such difficult properties, Eraqus._ " He shook his head sadly, " _To travel through time, there must be a piece of you to meet there. So how could we help that Hopeless future if we would be more than dust by the time of its fulfillment?_ "

A wry smile slid into place, " _So in the panic and rush of the confusion that came to greet us in those too-early days beyond the War's end, I pulled Heart from body, leaving only a shard behind in each corpse to fulfill that need._ "

Eraqus was horrified. His Keyblade could do such a terrible thing, and not just once but _several times over?!_

The Memory observed the Master for a long moment before making his way to another capsule, Eraqus following transfixed as he suddenly recognized the form Sleeping within. His breath caught, _Ventus?!_

Brain bowed his head, solemn, " _The choices we were given were few. For what would we travel ahead for? What reasoning could we find to go through such a harrowing experiment?_ " He turned, " _There was no time, and so for each I chose and sent ahead as I stayed behind, choosing a new vessel for my Heart so I could continue onwards, watching over the Worlds as the appointed time came closer._ "

Eraqus felt faint, "How could you remove an incomplete Heart with nothing to place it in?!"

The Memory looked over the rest of the capsules, " _In separating Heart from Flesh, an empty shell came into being. Their Memories were lost, but they had new empty bodies in their own image to inhabit. Yet, just as there was a shell made from Nothing to house their new weak and healing Hearts, a Heartless was borne. It was an unfortunate side-effect of their separation, Ventus's in particular disappeared before it could be slain._ "

Eraqus's heart seized, wondering what sort of Darkness still might be lingering in the depths.

Brain studied the Master for a long moment, " _Ephemer was unique, though._ " He stared at a capsule which housed a boy with silver-swirled hair, a smile on his resting face, " _He retained his Memories despite the others becoming almost zombies- well. Lauriam and Elrena seemed to have some sort of grasp upon their sense of selves, but Ephemer… He was special from the beginning. He was our chosen Leader between the five of us for a reason…_ " He sighed lightly, " _He chose to walk into the vast Light and move ahead in that dubious manner, to meet them at the end of despair. To create a connection._ "

_A connection to what?_

Brain's Memory moved to stand in front of him, " _May our mysteries be recorded in Memory. Ephemer whose Heart was full of Courage. Skuld whose Heart was full of Love. Ventus whose Heart was full of Compassion. Elrena whose Heart was full of Zeal, Laurium whose Heart was full of Protecting those Beloved to him, and Strelitzia whose Heart was struck down for her Hope. Remember them._ "

Eraqus breathed, "And what of you, Brain?"

He smiled, " _Brain, whose Heart was filled to the brim with Determination, armed with forbidden Knowledge, whose path is still yet Traveled._ "

The Memory shimmered as it faded, Master's Defender pulling him to leave.

_His time here was done_.

Eraqus turned, leaving the strange time-capsuled room behind, re-sealing its doors as he made the tiring climb back towards the surface.

He had his final will to prepare.

E-t-A-v-E-T-a-V-e-T-x-A-v-E-t-A-V-e-T-a-V

There was so much his various ancestors had left behind for him to find and piece together, the story of their origins.

Yet, he could not help but think that it was Brain himself who ensured the clarity of such ancient Memory.

_Terra,_

_By the time you are finally able to read this letter, I will probably be long gone. I know not what will have become of me, but what I do know is that what you face now is merely a matter of self doubt and a lack of confidence to pass your Mark of Mastery._

_I apologize to you all, for though I have done my best to teach you about the Worlds, I greatly rejected Darkness in all of its forms._

_So much so that it only caused it to fester within your Heart even further._

_Forgive me. I did not want you to suffer as I did at the devastating reality of what Darkness can do to a person. My Grandfather, my family and friends all fell to its terrible devastation. Yet, Xehanort is the root of my absolute abhorrence of Darkness. The scars on my face, and the deepest wounds in my Heart._

_He was a beloved friend and brother to me. While we were young we both used Light and Darkness in equal measure, balanced as it should be._

_But then Xehanort rejected the Light, so I in turn rejected the Dark._

_I was foolish and heartbroken. I have only possibly caused you, Aqua, and Ventus more pain in abstaining from teaching you about Darkness and how it grabs hold of the Heart._

_You three are all my beloved children, loved equally in measure._

_But you alone carry my blood._

_Forgive me for my silence, my son, as we constantly danced around the issue._

_I am sorry I could not protect your mother from that terrible disease she suffered. Yet, from that tragedy I have been blessed, to be able to take you under my wing and raise you, even under the guise of a Stranger so that you could grow into the man you have become._

_I know not what will become of this journey I have set you and Aqua on. I can only hope that Ventus can be retrieved before it is too late._

_The item I am leaving to you is the detailed tree of our family's root. Our bloodline that runs as far back as the Age of Fairy Tales, when the Lost Masters still walked this earth._

_Before the First Keyblade War that Xehanort is so obsessed with._

_You and I are the last known carriers of what they call the 'Blue Blood' of Keyblade lineage._

_I never took pride or prestige in it, but it is my duty to pass along the information our family has so carefully safeguarded about the Truths that were learned about the Keyblade War._

_About the Foretellers who disappeared._

_The rise and fall of Daybreak Town, as it was transformed into Scala ad Caelum. The place where all Worlds Once Sprang. The knowledge left behind by our ancestor Brain, a Union Leader of the Dandelions chosen by Master Ava._

_And the four other Union Leaders who were sent ahead into Time._

_The names that were left behind, Ephemer, Skuld, Laurium, Elrena, Ventus, and Strelitzia._

_I hope that perhaps you might find the answers to these mysteries that I was too late to even begin to entertain. I will protect my family at any cost._

_I love you, my beloved son, Terra._

_Beware the return of the Black Box, and the Master of Masters._

_May your Heart be Your Guiding Key._

_-Master Eraqus_

The Master set his pen down, his hand shaking as he slowly leaned back to rest in his chair, eyes closed as he steeled his Heart for the cobbled together final Hope he had to save his children and stop Xehanort's plans.

What machinations had he allowed into his home, simply because he could not forget the love he had for his friend-brother?

Slowly he opened his eyes, the sun shining as he looked to the side to meet the weeping gaze of Urd.

_Urd did not weep._

He couldn't help the wry smile on his face, "Have you come to see me greet my end due to my own foolishness as you always warned me?"

The Phantom sniffed as she tried to pull herself together, ' _I loved you, you stupid idiot. You're so_ dumb _. I wished for nothing but for you to live and your happiness as I died!_ '

He chuckled softly, "I can't imagine the _real_ Urd saying such things. Are you not simply projections made of my Memory, and thus, simply telling me things I might have idly hoped or wished for in my youth?"

Urd released a heavy breath as she ignored him, ' _I wanted to watch Aqua grow into her Mastery, I wanted to see Terra gain his Mark, and I wanted to see Ventus flourish freely. We can't see_ any of that _if you're_ dead _._ '

Eraqus looked away from her, "A Memory recorded cannot be lost in this Castle."

' _But we do fade. Eventually we will fall into obscurity, silent ghosts with voices unable to reach the living._ '

Like ink on page that bleeds at water's touch.

He closed his eyes as he whispered in defeat, " _I'm sorry._ "

E-t-A-v-E-T-a-V-e-T-x-A-v-E-t-A-V-e-T-a-V

Eraqus stood from his desk, walking swiftly to the outdoors as he sensed one of his pupils return.

Opening the main door, he found Ventus standing alone and unsure of himself. A chill ran down his back as he walked towards his wayward student, a last ditch plan to save them all formulating in his mind.

_If I can seal Ventus, if I can remove his Heart and place it back into his original body, then Xehanort will never reach him in that sealed room._

_He will never be capable of making the ꭗ-blade!_

But it struck him as odd that the apprentice had returned without a chaperone.

"Ventus, you're alone? I thought Aqua would-" He stopped, feeling Hope in his Heart that he could pull this off without any of his students being involved to misunderstand his intentions.

He could explain himself later.

He gently took Ventus by the shoulders as he looked him over while kneeling before him, "Well, what matters is that you're home. You don't belong outside this world yet. You need to stay here, where you can learn-"

"In your _prison_?"

Eraqus was taken aback, _No no no, don't let it fall apart_ _ **now**_. " _What?_ "

Ventus continued, hurt clear in his voice, "That's your _excuse_ … For _keeping me imprisoned here_ , isn't it?"

Eraqus pulled himself up, determination and sorrow tugging at his chest. " _What did you hear?_ "

At Ventus's explanation, Eraqus felt the scars on his face burn as he traced them. He recalled the moment Xehanort scarred him, that terrible Darkness as it ate at his flesh. "I _failed_. I had the chance to _stop him_ and couldn't do it." His determination peaked, and he summoned Master's Defender, "But I _will not fail_ again!" His Heart was sure in what he must do.

Ventus backed up, fear growing ever more evident on his face as betrayal swirled in his Heart, "Master! What are you…"

Eraqus held his Keyblade at the ready, "The ꭗ-blade has no place in this or any World. Xehanort has made his purpose clear… and I am left with no choice. Forgive me…" _Please, just let me seal your Heart until the danger has passed._ "But you must exist _no more!_ " His Heart ached as he prepared the sealing chains that would bind the boy, Casting them to-

"Ven!"

_**No! Not Terra, do not interfere!** _

His son, covered in armor, broke through the binding chains he'd set upon Ventus in a protective sweep, "What?!"

"Master, have you gone mad?!"

Time was running short, _**there was no time!**_

"Terra! I command you- step aside!"

The armor faded away as Terra refused, "No!"

Ventus stood resigned behind the brunette as Eraqus continued, "You will not heed your Master?"

"I won't!"

Eraqus felt his Heart break. " _Why_ do all my attempts to reach you _fail_?" His anguish bled into his voice, "If you don't have it in your Heart to Obey… then _you_ will have to share in Ventus's _fate_." A tear escaped unbidden in the culmination of his grief.

He charged Terra, and as the father and son clashed Ventus broke, giving in to his Master's resolve and understanding that it was for the Worlds that Eraqus made such difficult decisions. It was for the sake of all, _he alone was not worth all the Worlds_.

"Enough, Terra! He's right... "

Terra snapped, "Quiet!"

Ventus looked up, "Terra…"

With a final clash, Eraqus sprang back and threw a blast of Light at the two of them to wear them down. Terra stood his ground as Ventus crumpled. Yet, the brunette was determined to protect his friend and lifted him as Eraqus prepared another Light charge.

Terra breathed, his resolve coming to a head about his Darkness. Wisps of ink responded to his desire _to protect what mattered_ , "You may be my Master, but I _will not_ let you hurt my _friend!_ "

The Darkness surged behind his son, "Has the Darkness taken you, Terra?!"

Terra half turned, using his Keyblade to open a Light Corridor. He threw Ventus into its pull as the blond slowly gathered himself, "Wait, Terra!" The World disappeared as his gate to freedom pulled Ventus away.

Terra stood resolved in the face of his father's anguished fury. Their fight was long and brutal, Terra witnessing the full strength of the Master who used moves Terra had never borne witness to as their ideals clashed. Each strike breaking their bonds further until something finally _gave_ and Eraqus lost.

The Master held a hand to his chest as he breathed heavily, the weight of just _what was happening_ suddenly sinking in. Terra slowly approached the Master, regret bleeding into every step as he shook his head in disbelief as Earthshaker left his grip, "What have I done… _Master_ …" _Father!_ "I just..." He raised his hand, "Wanted to keep Ven _safe!_ "

Eraqus was crushed by his guilt, his zeal to see things through for the sake of the Light despite the risks and possible negative outcome, "No, you were _right._ " He clutched his chest as pain wracked his aged body, "I _failed_ you Terra. Perhaps I've no one to blame but _myself_ for the Darkness inside you." Sorrow ran through his veins as Terra came within arm's reach, "And now I've done _worse_ \- Raised my Keyblade against you and Ventus."

Terra nearly collapsed from his anguish as he shook his head, afraid of his father's words.

" _My own Heart is Darkness!_ " From behind a cold black pierced him, stealing his breath as the last of his strength immediately bled away. He could barely even take a breath, ' _No, Terra should not see this! He is not to blame for my end!_ ' Eraqus dropped Master's Defender as he fell, ' _Xehanort!_ ' His body was done, he landed on his knees.

_Bragi, Baldr, Hermod, Urd, Vor!_

Their memories flashed through his mind as he watched horror bleed into Terra's face, his arms outstretched as time suddenly came to a still.

_One last vision before the end._

Thea overlapped Terra, pink quilted shawl over her shoulders, still young and beautiful as he remembered. Her blood strong within her son as her arms reached towards him, ' _ **Will you not endure beyond Death's Door?**_ '

... _What?_

' _The_ _ **Light**_ _has_ _ **never**_ _left you, Eraqus. Will you not endure the deep Darkness with your son? Will you not encourage him still from within his Soul? Xehanort_ _ **must not**_ _win, the Darkness_ _ **can not**_ _overcome. Let us Rest Together and Heal his Heart, Strengthen it so that he may_ _ **endure**_ _the long defeat._ '

Time moved again as he began to fall forward, eyes falling shut, ' _Yes. Let us protect him from the all encompassing Darkness._

_Let us keep his Light shining bright._ '

His body perished within Terra's near embrace. In that split moment, he took the last visage of his Will and placed his Heart to Rest within his son, buried within his Heart's Station.

For a Master can at least once remove Heart from body.

Terra gasped, the feeling of his father's death evaporating in his arms like the flickers of the hearth on a cold winter's morning. He collapsed onto his hands as tears fell, "Master _Eraqus!_ " _ **Father!  
**_  
 _Master Eraqus had fallen._

T-a-V-t-A-v-X-t-A-v-T-a-V

And so the three faced their most harrowing trial yet.

Terra of the Earth, who shouldered the blame of his Father's death, the Protector.

Aqua of Binding Water, whose Mastery was still fresh, grasping onto frayed Bonds with a bleeding Will.

Ventus of Returning Wind, whose bonds spread throughout time, who would sacrifice _everything_ to save his Friends.

Each of them faced the majesty of Kingdom Hearts, the machinations of Xehanort's thirst for knowledge, and the creation and destruction of the ꭗ-blade.

One by one they fell.

Terra into a Puppet.

Ventus into Slumber.

Aqua into Darkness.

_You are all my beloved children, and one day-_

_**Everything will be made Right.** _


	13. Fragments

_His Will alone, left in the shell of his Armor had not been enough to regain his body._

_Yet, he stood firm, steadfast in the Hope that one day he would triumph._

_Xehanort taunted him endlessly, sneering and preening on how his body was no longer his, that his Darkness would allow the old man to control him forever._

_But he already knew._

_He had been unable to tell in the newness of grief, the terror and struggle in trying to save his friends._

_Xehanort would find out soon enough why his Heart, his Light could still shine brightly in this Long Defeat._

_The old man realized it immediately, '_ _**Eraqus, you sly Fox…** _ _'_

_He was not alone to face this torment within the depths of his Heart._

_Songs sung low and soft, of times long past._

_Words of encouragement when this endless prison, when Xehanort's gloating simply became too much._

_Songs his mother had sung, nearly forgotten in the foggy recess of his Memories._

_Eraqus sang to him. He uplifted him._

_**One day, he would make things Right.** _

_And in the distance of Dark, there was a wandering Light._

_Moving without ceasing._

_Reaching out in brittle agony as Memory Haunted._

_As years swiftly passed._

_Where was this Light coming from, so deep within the embrace of Shadow?_

_Aqua._

_She was Lost._

_With none to save her._

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

_Mickey had rescued them from the Lanes Between, bringing them to Yen Sid to receive care._

_She had awoken bewildered, immediately looking for Ventus, propped up against the wall slumped upon himself as if he were a lifeless puppet._

_The news that Terra could not be found, grief weighing upon her Heart._

_She had tried to wake Ventus, desperate to hear his voice, his laughter, and his strange wisdom._

_To not be_ _**alone** _ _in the Castle that was now hers (could she even carry the weight of responsibility?), as she was only a Master for a mere day's time._

_His Heart had left him, leaving him in Stasis until it returned to its shell._

_She would stand Guard over him until he awoke._

_Yet, the old Wizard surprised her._

_To_ _**Believe** _ _in him, with the full depth of her_ _**Love** _ _for him, so that he could one day_ _**Return** _ _._

_So she took him, his own hand guiding her to their destroyed Home, their World now in shambles._

_Master's Defender cried out to her, weeping its laments as she took hold of it._

_She placed Ventus in the Master's seat, and with the key that she now inherited…_

_Aqua locked The Land of_ _**Departure** _

_Into The Land of_ _**Oblivion** _

A-a-A-a-A-a-A-a-A-a-A-a-A-a-A-a-A

_He Slept, nestled deep within the child's Heart._

_The boy grew_

_And Sacrificed himself_

_A small Fragment of his Heart fell away_

_His Memories became tangled_

_A few links Slipping Away through that small fragment_

_The Boy_

_The Girl_

_Their lives entangled in_ _**their** _ _confusion_

_Unable to Protect_

_Barely able to Guide_

_Small Consolations_

_As Darkness crept_

_**Wayward Wind** _ _, for whom shall he Awaken_

_Heart of Light, Wander'n in Shade_

_Calling, Crying out as Weakness invades_

_Pulling downwards, Agony in endless Walking_

_The Heart's true Form, Separated to Save_

_Master Keeper,_ _**One Day Shall They Wake** _

_Unsealing the Impenetrable Boundary of Oblivion_

_Hearts reaching out to the Lost_

_Their Heart's form Destroying that which Destroys Worlds_

_Unable to See, Unable to Awaken_

_Reaching, for the_ _**Wayfinder** _ _in the Dark_

V-v-V-v-V-v-V-v-V-v-V-v-V-v-V

Something was wrong in the Realm of Light.

She could feel it with each step as she walked through the shambles of Cinderella's World.

She repaired the Castle Clock and entered the grand staircase as she stared at its brilliance, remembering the short time that she had been there. The lament of what time had been lost, the stars, her friends…

She could not falter now.

_Aqua_

She gasped, turning to see Terra walk down the stairs. She ran to him, panicking as she couldn't help but ramble for a moment before she realized.

He was only a Memory.

What was the purpose of this torment?

Such Memories had no purpose than to torment her, unlike the kind Phantoms of the Castle.

His image faded into golden dust.

She took solace in the belief that at least, no one else was trapped in this Hell.

Aqua continued onwards, the scenery changing around her as she found herself in Snow White's Glade.

She paused, glancing around the area as she took note of the gold gilded casket.

She gasped as she ran to it, drawn by some inexplicable force. She peered into it, only for her to see Ventus asleep within. "Ven?!" She pressed her hands to the glass as the delirious thought ran through her mind, ' _Would he awaken like Snow White at True Love's Kiss?_ ' Aqua shook her head with clenched eyes. ' _No,_ _ **do not add**_ _to your agony, keep it together!_ '

His image disappeared as she fell to her knees, staring into the empty glass.

' _Ven... What did you come here to tell me? I know I promised to wake you up…_ ' The image of him slumped in that sterile room came to her mind, ' _I'm sorry… I first have to find my way back home._ '

She stared at her reflection as tears threatened to build in her eyes, ' _You must know that it's my thoughts of you that keep my Heart strong. Keeps the Dark away._ ' She caressed the cold glass before startling as something appeared nearby.

Something that didn't belong.

Aqua walked towards the strange object, its presence drawing her near, "A mirror…" She placed a hand upon it, and it was in that small moment of weakness that the Darkness took hold of her hand and dragged her deeper, a copy of her image to whittle down her will…

And weaken her Light's Resolve.

She would prove to her Phantom that her Heart was strong.

That it was not hollow like a demon's.

_You'll never see the Realm of Light again._

A-a-A-a-A-a-A-a-A-a-A-a-A-a-A-a-A

She was losing this mental fight.

She was being whittled down by the Darkness.

Each fight against herself chipping away at her resolve.

Strengthening her doubts.

Weakening her small Courage.

She continued onward.

Aqua walked into the thorned glade of a new fallen World.

Terra and Ventus stood there to greet her before walking away in silence.

She stood, stunned as the weight of emptiness dragged her down.

_These phantoms… I don't_ _**care** _ _if they're not real! I want my friends!_

They disappeared as she continued running, hoping that if she just continued onwards she would see them again, no matter what form.

She didn't care if the Darkness would devour her, _she was so tired of being alone!_

Over and over, the phantom images of her friends pulled her forward.

Dragging her deeper.

She fought, Darkside after Darkside as the heat of their attacks hurt her endlessly.

She defeated them, collapsed at the weight of their end.

Aqua pulled herself up exhausted. She ran once more towards the backs of her friends.

"Terra, Ven!"

Unlike before when she kept calling to those walking phantoms, Terra suddenly turned to her as she reached them.

"Aqua, you're-"

She gasped in shock as she came closer to him.

"Terra, you spoke?"

This immediately caused the brunette concern, yet he couldn't help but ask, "Can you see me?"

Aqua was elated, "Of course! I see Ven too!"

Terra looked around blind, alarm in his voice, "Ven? He's here?" _In this terrible Darkness?_

Aqua held her arms close as she became confused, "Terra, what's wrong? Don't you see him?"

Terra sounded tired, "Where are we?" He kept looking around with unseeing eyes, a frown marring his face.

"A World the Darkness has consumed, Enchanted Dominion."

Terra paused as he looked downcast, "Consumed? The Worlds fell?"

Doubt crept into Aqua's Heart, "What's gotten into you? How do I know that you're Terra? ...And not the weakness in my Heart playing tricks on me again?" She turned and stumbled to the image of Ventus's still form, "Ven! Please say something!" _Was she finally going mad?_

She observed the blond as he stood sleeping with eyes barely open.

Terra couldn't see, "Aqua, listen… I promise this me- but I'm not myself."

She startled, "What do you mean?" _That didn't make sense-_

He was facing her, following the Light in her Heart, "You're using the name "Terra." That means you're seeing me in the way that you remember. But your Heart is just painting the picture that it _so wants to see_." He grasped his chest, "The _real_ me is Lost in Shadow."

Aqua came close to his side once more, "Then you're here, trapped in the Realm of Darkness."

He turned, "No." He took a few steps away from her, "My Heart has _ties_ to the Dark. That must be why we can talk. But… I can't see anything, Aqua. If you say Ven is there, then he's like me- an illusion created by your Heart."

She could take some solace in that, "I understand, then, you and Ven are safe in the outside World?"

"I think."

She smiled, "That's good. But, how did you find me?"

Terra brought his hand to his chest, "I looked here, and heard you in the darkness."

Aqua frowned, "Right, but… why does your Heart have ties to the Darkness now? What did you mean by "lost in Shadow"?"

Terra resolved, "Forget about me." He started, remembering a disturbing truth, "Aqua, Xehanort is trying to locate Ven."

She smiled, "He'll never find him. I hid Ven well. I think the reason he's not talking to me here, is because he's still there Sleeping."

_No, stop, don't!_ Terra clawed at himself, trying to keep his jailer at bay.

" _This place, is it the Chamber of Waking?_ "

"Yes-" Aqua gasped as she realized the change in Terra's appearance. Terra's Heart appeared behind his false image, explaining that Xehanort was trying to find Ventus.

She wanted to help him, but then dark chains appeared in a swirl of Shadow as two black arms reached out, grasping Ventus's phantom as well as her as she watched on in horror- the struggle of Terra's Will. "Ven!" The hands holding them were strong, and it almost hurt to be held in them.

Terra screamed, " _THAT IS_ _ **ENOUGH!**_ " Golden chains sprouted from him, slowly pulling her into slumber as she softly cried, " _Terra…_ "

_Her fight was not hers alone._

T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T

She was sinking into the Abyss. Her Wayfinder glowing softly as her Heart grew ever more tired.

_**Enough.** _

_This... is_ _**enough** _ _.  
_  
 _Now I can be…_ _**one** _ _with the_ _**Darkness** _ _…_

Her Wayfinder slipped from her hand as a familiar voice spoke, catching her charm as they continued to float.

"Aqua, are you ok?"

_**No.** _

She opened her eyes as her Wayfinder was placed back into her hand. She breathed in, surprised at the Mouse King that had appeared before her. He made sure the item was secure before pulling her along swiftly, the warmth of his Light reinvigorating her Will.

"Mickey. How did-" He voice was hoarse, yet she immediately remembered what had (just?) happened, "Ven! Terra!"

Mickey became alarmed, "No time to talk"

The demons- no, the Heartless had returned to devour them.

She and the King spoke at length.

The Mouse, far too confident in her Heart's strength as she couldn't help but feel _tired_ that he thought she'd be ok.

_She was falling apart,_ _**why** _ _would he just gloss over that?!_

He enquired why she was in this realm, yet the burning question she truly had to have answered shifted the conversation's course, "First, tell me… How long's it been in the Realm of Light?" _How long hand she been without the sun, the warm grass and wind, physical touch-_

Her right hand burned as she clenched it to silence that memory.

"About… ten years."

_She could have collapsed into a weeping heap right there… yet she felt almost_ _ **Nothing**_.

She explained what had happened after their last parting detached, the knowledge of her time there leaving her cold and bereft.

She lifted her Wayfinder, the small light of the Dark World illuminating it gently, slowly refilling her with warmth as she looked at the Mouse King once more. She moved close to him and knelt to be at his level, "What about you? Is something happening in the Realm of Light?"

He explained the fall of the Worlds, what happened when their Hearts were devoured ( _It explained so much… Cinderella, Snow White…_ ), and what needed to be done to end the threat looming over all.

The King explained how difficult it was to enter the Realm of Darkness ( _Yet she'd fallen into it_ _ **so easily**_ ), how he'd snuck through the cracks so that he could find the Realm's Keyblade.

"But hey, when I came here I found a warm and familiar Light, and it led me to you."

Aqua looked at her charm affectionately, _So Ven and Terra… they helped to bring us back together…_

_For there was no way her tempered Heart could have Guided him. She no longer had that Hope._

She asked about Terra, knowing the Worlds were in danger, and was determined he was still fighting as Mickey was downcast from being unable to locate him.

She stood, slightly invigorated at the thought of helping the Worlds, despite being trapped in the Dark World.

" _May our Hearts be our Guiding Key._ "

M-m-M-m-M-m-M-m-M-m-M-m-M

Her time with the King was too short.

Yet, basking in the light of the fallen Destiny Islands…

It Healed something over inside of her, it filled her with Warmth.

She recalled wanting to pass down the Keyblade to one of the children, yet deciding against it as Terra had already chosen one of the boys.

The King reacted, "Aqua, what were their names?!"

"They were… Sora and Riku."

"I see… we're getting warm."

Aqua questioned this.

"Welp, it's Sora and Riku who are helpin' me get that door shut for good."

She gasped, unsteady as she absorbed this knowledge, "The same boys?!"

Mickey nodded, "If this is where they got the first Keyblade, then this is where we'll find its counterpart!"

_That did not make sense!_

A Keyblade with two sides?

"The Keyblade of Darkness has to be on this side of their World!"

Well, if the King was that excited about it… she'd roll with it.

The ground shuddered as Mickey urged her onward.

They entered a small cove with stone-scratched drawings. They approached the door that was entirely misplaced in that little nook.

"I bet it's in here." They pushed the door open, as a glowing gold Keyblade hung awaiting its Master.

The shape- it was… it looked _just like the ꭙ-blade._

"Is that what you're after?"

Mickey approached it, grasping it reverently, "Yup, it's just the Key I was looking for. A Keyblade from the Dark Realm."

_A Keyblade...of Darkness?_

The King extrapolated on his plan.

He seemed to be between speaking with her, and someone else with his Heart.

Suddenly, the ground shook as the Door to Darkness opened, the Realm's energy spilling forth.

Yet, as if responding to a unique Heart's call, a brilliant Light was cast, evaporating the encroaching Darkness.

They walked and in the distance were large white doors.

"Is that the one?"

"Yup, the Door to Kingdom Hearts." The mouse turned to her, "Well, it's not the Kingdom Hearts you know. Not exactly. Even though it's smaller, it's still the Heart of many Worlds. And… even though it's not a complete Kingdom Hearts, we can't leave it open like this."

Mickey lifted Kingdom Key D, "It's time, with this key and Sora's in the Realm of Light, we're gonna close that door."

... _ **Sora's**_ _Keyblade?!_

"Now, all we need is Riku."

Aqua digested this, "Sora, Riku…"

Mickey started forward.

They players were all assembled, Riku running past them as the time that had passed became _real_.

And then the Demon Tide separated them.

R-m-A-s-A-m-R-x-A-s-A-m-R-m-A

_She would be the Wayfinder in the Dark._

_The Guidepost._

_Yet, as the World of Destiny Islands became restored around her._

_So too, was Master Keeper taken into the Light._

_Master Aqua was left Behind._

A-a-A-a-A-a-A-a-A-a-A-a-A-a-A-a-A

The Castle was without its children.

It too grieved as it sheltered its Sleeping Ward, whose Heart was not there to fill it.

A girl, made of Nothing, and yet filled with Light came to be within its Walls.

Her Heart linked with a Princess, a boy, and somehow...

This daughter born of the tides within Memory was like its wayward Son.

Chained by an unspeakable Connection.

Strange beings of Nothing entered its doors.

Seeking something of unknown origin.

It would not allow them near its final Child.

So the floors were shifted, changed, their weaponry forced to comply with its internal law.

Cards would be their strength.

A Lord was chosen for the Castle.

_Lauriam? Elrena? Why are you now made of Nothing?_

A boy and his companions entered.

A Keyblade had returned to the Castle.

_Ventus?_

The Wayward Wind's Heart was within this boy.

It would Hope for his Triumph.

The Basement hosted a different Child, one who had ties to another of its Lost ones.

_Terra..?_

The Darkness within the boy was dominated with the help of the King.

_Walking into the Dawn_

The boy defeated the Lost Child of Union, the strange connection to that Lost Memory falling alongside.

_...Strelitzia..?_

Links of Memory had to be picked up and pieced together.

I would take time.

C-n-S-r-V-c-N-s-A-v-C-n-S-r-V-c-N-s-R-v

The puppet born within its walls returned as its Daughter.

It pushed at her, tried to keep her away.

Yet Ventus's links that had bled into her allowed her to overcome the Agony.

It could _not_ allow another.

So when the boy appeared, being of the exact image of its protected Child.

It weighed its entire authority upon the poor shell born of Sora's Body and Ventus's Soul.

Roxas would not be allowed to so easily lead them to Ventus.

That fragment would be the seal's undoing.

It would Protect what Master Aqua had left in its Care.

No matter the Cost.

T-a-V-t-A-v-T-a-V-t-A-v-T-a-V-t-A-v-T-a-V-t-A-v-T-a-V-t-A  
 _Look children to the eastern sky  
When you hear the voice say your last goodbyes  
Look there to the eastern skies  
When the ghosts take hold of the men who died  
Look children to the eastern sky  
When your fathers weep and your mothers cry  
Look children to the eastern sky_  
-Anberlin, **Miserabile Visu {Ex Malo Bonum}**  
T-a-V-t-A-v-T-a-V-t-A-v-T-a-V-t-A-v-T-a-V-t-A-v-T-a-V-t-A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the end of this particular piece for Vulpes to Dandelions, but it is not the end for the three. After I get through more of DtS and DtV and possibly [Kairi] to Sky, I will be continuing things as they pick up the pieces in Wayfinders to [Days]. The titles aren't set into stone, but I hope you'll continue on with me on this crazy journey. I also apologize for the weird formatting issues I had with this chapter... but otherwise- Please let me know how you enjoyed it.
> 
> Stay safe and be well.


End file.
